


Непростые отношения

by SilenaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Everyday Life, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, POV Harry Potter, немагическое ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 49,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Отношения бывают разными, но разве с Северусом Снейпом бывает легко? Отношения двух людей, которые совершенно не знали друг друга, пока не встретились на почте, куда Гарри недавно устроился работать.Интерес, беспокойство, симпатия... отчаяние, боль, неверие... весь калейдоскоп чувств и переживаний пройдут они по пути к счастью. Счастью для обоих.





	1. Первые встречи

      Он всегда приходил на следующий день после того, как посылка прибывала в почтовое отделение. Не ждал, когда принесут уведомление, отслеживал, видимо, по Интернету, как сейчас делает большинство. Врывался в помещение, недовольным взглядом окидывал очередь, раздражённо вздыхал и пристраивался вконец, всегда правильно определяя, кто последний. Как он это делает, было непонятно, но, похоже, он ещё ни разу не ошибся в своих выводах. Это восхищало.  
        
      Первый раз он появился у нас в апреле. Я только недавно устроился на эту работу и ещё не всё успел выучить, поэтому работал медленно, чем не мог не вызывать недовольство людей, спешащих получить свою собственность и наконец-то уйти из душного помещения. Приходилось постоянно извиняться с виноватой улыбкой на замечания и продолжать своё дело, надеясь поскорее перестать ошибаться и научиться работать так же быстро, как моя сменщица, которую мне постоянно ставили в пример.  
        
      Я обратил внимание на этого человека только после того, как он саркастично высказал мне всё, что думает о почте и её способностях по подбору персонала, своим глубоким, бархатным голосом, в котором было столько яда и насмешки, что даже не верилось, что обладатель столь красивого голоса может так разговаривать.   
        
      — Надеюсь, найти посылку по номеру отправления вам под силу? — процедил он сквозь зубы в конце тирады и положил на стол листок бумаги с аккуратно переписанными на него цифрами. Цифры были угловатыми, но вполне узнаваемыми. Мне отчего-то захотелось увидеть, как выглядят слова, написанные этой бледной узкой рукой с длинными нервными пальцами и аккуратным маникюром.  
        
      Тряхнув головой, я сосредоточился на работе и вспомнил о получателе только тогда, когда отдавал ему посылку, обклеенную со всех сторон предупреждением «Не кантовать». Стало интересно, что же такое ему отправили, но, конечно же, спрашивать не стал — не имел права, к тому же праздное любопытство обычно всегда меня доводило до беды, поэтому я научился сдерживаться.  
        
      Мистер Северус Снейп, как значилось в извещении, не спешил отойти, разглядывая посылку со всех сторон, словно хотел убедиться, что та в пути не пострадала, чтоб лишний раз не идти на почту, если что не так, а я в это время рассматривал его. Тёмные волосы до плеч, нос с горбинкой, заострённые скулы, карие глаза… высокий, скорее худощавый, чем стройный (из-за пальто точней не скажешь), с гордой осанкой и точными скупыми движениями. Он не был красив, скорее даже выглядел отталкивающе, а если к внешности добавить его характер, то, наверно, и совсем общаться с таким не захочется, но… почему-то я не мог перестать рассматривать его. Было в нём что-то завораживающее, заставляющее гадать, где он работает и что может любить, как живёт…  
        
      Наконец, этот странный мужчина кивнул, видимо, удовлетворившись осмотром, ещё раз бросил на меня быстрый внимательный взгляд и ушёл стремительной уверенной походкой человека, знающего себе цену. Я же, перед тем как вернуться к своим обязанностям, ещё раз посмотрел на извещение. Почерк мистера Снейпа был похож на цифры — угловатый, нервный, но разборчивый — и очень походил на своего хозяина. По крайней мере, на первое о нём впечатление.  
        
        
      После этого случая мистер Снейп обязательно раз, а то и два раза в месяц приходил за посылками, что постоянно были обклеены грозными наклейками «Не кантовать», и обязательно проезжался в своей излюбленной саркастичной манере по обслуживающему персоналу и почте в целом. Это продолжалось до момента, пока я однажды не вспылил и не спросил в ответ на очередное замечание, почему же он до сих пор тогда пользуется услугами почты, если настолько её не любит. Я думал, что мистер Снейп разозлится и выскажет мне всё, что думает, но он только как-то странно на меня посмотрел, забрал посылку и ушёл, ни слова больше не сказав.  
        
      С того дня этот странный человек обращался ко мне только по делу, сведя общение к минимуму, а мне вдруг стало не хватать его саркастичных замечаний. Почему так получилось, я не понимал, и это злило. Ну не могли же мне, в самом деле, нравиться его придирки, правда?  
        
      Я теперь постоянно ждал его прихода, а посылки, адресованные мистеру Северусу Снейпу, почему-то вызывали такую же радость, как тот единственный подарок, что я получил от тёти, недолюбливающей меня с самого детства. Подарок, который был приурочен к моменту, когда я наконец-то съехал от них, получив место в общежитии колледжа, что недавно окончил.  
        
      Это было как наваждение, которое не получалось преодолеть. Его фигура сразу притягивала мой взор, стоило мистеру Снейпу только войти в помещение. Даже обслуживая других, я постоянно бросал на него быстрые взгляды и взволнованно ждал, когда смогу услышать его голос, обменяться парой фраз, жалея, что не могу с ним пообщаться в неформальной обстановке.   
        
      Хотелось, чтоб он снова заметил меня, даже если будет ругаться. Чтоб хоть как-то выделял среди остальных, пусть даже не в лучшую сторону. Почему-то не хотелось оставаться для него невидимкой, одним из работников, с которыми приходится иметь дело, частью серой толпы, что постоянно нас окружает… и, наконец, судьба дала мне шанс это исправить.  
        
        
      Сегодня я закончил работу на полчаса раньше обычного, и меня милостиво отпустили домой: «Молодой ещё, пусть развлекается, пока есть силы и желание…» Вот он, плюс работы в женском коллективе, где основную часть составляли женщины после тридцати лет. Я решил потратить эти полчаса, чтоб заскочить в хлебный магазин, который закрывался в одно время с почтой. Ох, какие же там пекли булочки с корицей! Объедение. Жаль, что редко удавалось себя ими побаловать. Тем более что настроение было отличное — пришла посылка для мистера Снейпа, и я надеялся завтра увидеть человека, который никак не хотел покидать мои мысли…  
        
      Когда я уже шёл из магазина с целым пакетом небольших, ароматно пахнущих хлебобулочных изделий, то, переходя дорогу, вдруг увидел на противоположной стороне улицы человека в чёрном пальто. В таком знакомом чёрном пальто… Сколько раз уже я утыкался в него взглядом, стараясь не смотреть на его владельца, боясь новых язвительных замечаний.   
        
      С внутренним трепетом я вгляделся в лицо и… Да, это был он.   
      Мистер Северус Снейп шёл стремительно, огибая прохожих, но явно его мысли были далеко. И как он умудрялся ни на кого не налететь? Загадка. Хотя странного и необъяснимого, связанного с этим человеком, у меня итак накопилось предостаточно. Одни вопросы…  
        
      Не знаю почему, но мне жутко захотелось догнать мистера Снейпа и самому сообщить тому новость о доставленной сегодня на его имя посылке. Показалось знаковым то, что мы вот так вот встретились…  
        
      — Сэр! Мистер Снейп, подождите! Вам посылка сегодня пришла! — крикнул я, подбегая к уже успевшему отойти довольно далеко мужчине.  
        
      Тот вздрогнул, резко развернулся на каблуках и ожёг меня презрительным взглядом. Ох, и зачем я только решил догнать его? Чёрт, как будто мне встреч в почтовом отделении не хватало…  
      — Вы помните всех получателей? — спросил он таким тоном, что захотелось провалиться под землю.  
      — Нет, только постоянных клиентов, сэр, — только и смог выдавить я, опустив глаза. Ну не мог же я ему ответить, что именно он так запал в душу, что запомнился. Своим внешним видом, экстравагантным поведением, едкими замечаниями и насмешливым взглядом, который словно прожигал насквозь, заставляя чувствовать себя ни на что не годным мальчишкой.  
        
      — И много у вас таких? — продолжил допрос насмешливым тоном Северус Снейп. — А впрочем, неважно, — добавил он через некоторое время. — Интересней узнать, почему вы решили, что можете окликнуть незнакомого человека даже ради такой, несомненно, хорошей новости, как пришедшая на его имя посылка? Окликнуть, зная, что и так я завтра за ней явлюсь, как делал всегда, и, смею надеяться, буду делать и дальше, если, конечно, мне не будут надоедать всякие юнцы, а то придётся искать другой способ для получения компонентов, необходимых для моих экспериментов.  
        
      От его отповеди я почувствовал себя чуть ли не преступником. На кой чёрт пристал к человеку?  
        
      — Ка-каких экспериментов? — вдруг спросил я вместо того, чтоб извиниться и скрыться с глаз этого неприятного типа. От волнения я даже стал заикаться, чего за мной ранее не водилось.  
      Мистер Снейп смерил меня презрительным взглядом, но всё-таки соизволил ответить:  
      — Химических…  
      — То есть вы заказываете по почте всякие реактивы? — удивлённо заморгал я.  
        
      Мистер Снейп закатил глаза.  
      — А что, по-вашему, можно использовать в химических опытах?  
      — А… это не опасно? Оно не… — вдруг заволновался я. Не хотелось бы взлететь на воздух вместе с почтовым отделением.  
      — О боже! — простонал собеседник. — К вашему сведению, я профессор и прекрасно знаю, что делаю! Я никогда не заказываю ничего опасного. А посылки составляю таким образом, что, перебей вы даже все бутыльки, при соединении их содержимого ничего, повторяю, ничего опасного не произойдёт! — Похоже, я его сильно рассердил своими опасениями. Стало стыдно.  
        
      — Простите, — пролепетал я, и тут в голову пришла идея. Я достал из пакета одну булочку с корицей и протянул её профессору. — Возьмите, пожалуйста. Она совсем свежая. Их пекут неподалёку. С корицей. Вы же любите корицу? Нет? Я действительно не хотел вас разозлить, честно. Я иногда болтаю, не подумав. Когда волнуюсь. И когда слишком много думаю, тоже… Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь, я от всего сердца, сэр! — и застыл с протянутой рукой, чувствуя, что не могу пошевелиться.  
        
      Мистер Снейп странно посмотрел на меня, аккуратно обошёл и скрылся в толпе пешеходов, спешащих по делам, а я так и остался один стоять с вытянутой рукой с зажатой в ней только что купленной булочкой, покрасневшим лицом и какой-то щемящей пустотой в душе…


	2. Ошибка

      На следующий день я так волновался, что всё валилось из рук. Приходилось быть в два раза аккуратней, что, конечно же, сказалось не лучшим образом на скорости работы. Если в последнее время я уже привык всё делать довольно-таки быстро, то сегодня двигался, как будто устроился на почту только на этой неделе. Ну а что я мог поделать? Вчерашняя встреча, точнее то, как ко мне отнеслись, совсем выбило из колеи. Почему-то болело в груди, сердце, стоило подумать о мистере Снейпе, сбивалось с ритма и грозило выпрыгнуть, руки начинали дрожать.   
        
      Кажется, я слишком близко воспринял его отповедь, его сарказм, его нежелание со мной нормально поговорить, ведь других причин для такого состояния не было.  
        
      Хоть меня всю жизнь критиковали все кому не лень, даже кузен с удовольствием втаптывал в грязь всё, что я делал, как-то это не задевало. Я считал себя достаточно толстокожим, чтоб не обращать внимание на издёвки и замечания, а вот поди ж ты… Два-три слова от мистера Снейпа — и всё, я почти в панике. Нет, профессор, конечно, умел поставить на место, его слова в большинстве случаев были справедливы, но тон, с каким он говорил, сарказм и нежелание войти в положение другого человека делали эти замечания до слёз обидными, вызывали злость и такую ярость, какую я ещё не испытывал никогда в жизни. Я сдерживался, потому что замечания по работе — это одно, они были вполне оправданы, в этот же раз…  
        
      В этот раз я не чувствовал за собой вины. Ну да, хотел порадовать, разволновался, узнав, что в посылках… но ведь это объяснимо! Откуда я мог знать, что он профессор и следит за тем, чтоб заказанные товары не могли причинить вреда? Кстати, а профессором чего он является? Химии или смежных наук? Он преподаёт или работает в каком-нибудь научном центре, или же… может, он работает не по специальности, ведь не зря ему приходится проводить опыты, заказывая необходимые вещества по почте как частное лицо?.. И почему же он всё-таки разозлился на меня? Он спешил, а я задерживал его? Или из-за того, что стал спрашивать о личном? Можно ли считать личной информацию о содержании посылок, приходящих каждый месяц? Наверно, можно…   
        
      Размышляя, я немного отвлёкся и пропустил момент, когда он вошёл и пристроился в конце медленно двигающейся ко мне очереди. Я заметил его присутствие, только когда нас стало разделять всего двое необслуженных клиентов. Вздрогнув, я тут же уткнулся в бланк, протянутый стоящей передо мной девушкой лет двадцати, и не сразу понял, что она пришла за заказной бандеролью. Мельком проверив документы, я сбежал в подсобку, где прислонился к стене, переводя дыхание.   
        
      Да что же со мной происходит?!?!  
        
      — Эй, Гарри, с тобой всё хорошо? Что-то ты побледнел… — вдруг окликнула меня кассирша, заведующая выплатами переводов. Видимо, она ненадолго отлучилась, а тут я, подпираю стенку...   
      — Нет-нет, мисс Макгонагалл, со мной всё в порядке, не беспокойтесь, — улыбнулся я ей, отлипая от стенки и направляясь к стеллажам с бандеролями. Эта женщина всегда была добра ко мне, хоть и отчитывала за ошибки в работе.  
        
      Найдя нужное, я сразу же прихватил и посылку профессора Снейпа, благо заказная бандероль была небольшая и не помешала вынести одновременно обе коробки. Разделавшись ещё с одним клиентами чудом не напортачив со следующим, я наконец-то увидел перед собой чёрное пальто и изящную бледную ладонь, в которой был зажат листок с номером отправления посылки. Вручив профессору извещение, которое надо было заполнить, я сцепил зубы, чтоб не заговорить о вчерашнем. Хотелось объяснить профессору, что я не со зла, хотелось снова извиниться, если вчера задел его своим неуместным любопытством, хотелось…   
        
      Но вот извещение было заполнено и возвращено. Я проверил правильность заполнения и поднял посылку, чтоб передать адресату… Видимо, профессор так сильно спешил, что не стал ждать, когда я поставлю посылку на стол, а попробовал забрать её прямо из моих рук. Наши пальцы соприкоснулись, и меня словно током ударило. Я невольно отдёрнул руки, и посылка небрежно спикировала на пол, напоследок тихонько и жалобно чем-то звякнув.  
        
      Я замер. В глазах стало темнеть.   
      Что я наделал…  
        
      — За что мне это? — возвёл глаза к потолку профессор, а потом со злостью посмотрел на меня. — Вы, видимо, издеваетесь, да? — в голосе мистера Снейпа послышалась угроза. — Мало того, что вчера пристали на улице, так теперь ещё решили портить имущество? Хотите, чтоб я действительно поискал другой способ доставки необходимых мне материалов?  
        
      — Профессор Снейп, извините, прошу! — взмолился я, пытаясь прийти в себя, осторожно поднимая посылку и ставя её на стол дрожащими руками. В ушах шумело от волнения, сердце было готово разорваться в любой момент. Я как никогда ясно понял, что теперь стал его врагом, что мистер Снейп меня никогда не простит, и от этого вдруг стало ещё хуже… — Не знаю, как это получилось, я не специально, поверьте! Я не хотел! Давайте мы сейчас проверим сохранность присланного, и, если что-нибудь разбилось, я возмещу вам его стоимость! Или, если мне не доверяете, можно позвать кого другого, чтоб подтвердил причинённый ущерб? — я помолчал, дав возможность выбрать, и снова быстро заговорил, чуть ли не глотая слова от волнения: — Я действительно не хотел, поверьте мне! Я сожалею!.. Подождите, сейчас отпрошусь, и мы всё решим!  
        
      Профессор ничего не ответил, только скрестил руки на груди и ждал, что будет дальше, я же метнулся в подсобку с просьбой заменить меня на полчаса, обрисовав ситуацию. Было ужасно стыдно, но ещё больше я боялся, что действительно разбил какую-нибудь склянку с жутко необходимым вот прям сейчас реактивом, из-за чего профессору придётся ждать, когда придёт следующая посылка. Почему-то перспектива увольнения, о которой мне рассказали сотрудники, и то не напугала так сильно.  
        
      — Пройдёмте в закрытое помещение или останемся в зале? — я старался говорить ровно, но голос предательски дрожал, выдавая с потрохами моё состояние.  
      — Останемся здесь, — отрывисто бросил профессор, оглядевшись. Народа было немного, так что…  
        
      Выйдя из-за стола, я взял нож для бумаги, посылку и проводил профессора к столику, что был предназначен для заполнения бумаг. Моё место при этом заняла Нимфадора Тонкс, неунывающая и смешливая женщина, что ушла на повышение и на чьё место я вскоре пришёл.  
        
      Отдав профессору нож, я встал рядом со стеной, не сводя с того напряжённого взгляда. Меня до сих пор колотило от пережитого, хотелось провалиться под землю, сбежать, испариться, лишь бы не видеть этих злых глаз с потемневшими от гнева зрачками, презрительно кривящихся губ…  
        
      — Прошу вас распечатать посылку и осмотреть на предмет порчи имущества.   
        
      Профессор глянул на меня и ловко вскрыл коробку, наполненную бутыльками, пробирками, ещё какими-то непонятными приспособлениями, названий которых я не знал. Смотря, как осторожно профессор вынимает предметы и внимательно их осматривает, как любовно проводит пальцами по граням колб, я вдруг понял, насколько сильно он любит химию, насколько… увлечён ею — и… что мог бы часами смотреть на осторожные скупые движения этого человека… Северуса Снейпа.  
        
      Но вот профессор всё проверил и так же аккуратно убрал в коробку. Слава богу, упаковано было на совесть и ничего не разбилось, но даже после этого профессор не перестал сердиться — слишком глубокая морщинка залегла между бровей, слишком сильно он поджимал губы, слишком недовольно щурился, смотря на меня.   
        
      — Профессор, если хотите, можете написать жалобу, — тихо произнёс я. — Понимаю, вам больше не захочется иметь со мной дела, и…  
      — Если я напишу жалобу, вас уволят? — резко спросил мистер Снейп, буравя меня пристальным взглядом. Я не выдержал и опустил глаза, но и тогда продолжал чувствовать на себе его внимание.   
      — Скорее всего, — пожал я плечами. — Неуклюжих здесь не любят, они доставляют много проблем.  
        
      Я приготовился услышать что-нибудь едкое, но профессор снова меня удивил. Ничего не ответив, он просто вышел из помещения, забрав посылку.  
      


	3. Новый сосед

      Остаток дня я провёл как в тумане. Кого обслуживал, что говорил, когда закончил работу — не помню, пришёл в себя, только проходя мимо какого-то паба, где призывно горел свет и играла громкая музыка.  
        
      «Напиться, что ли?» — мелькнуло в мозгу, и я отчего-то решил послушаться себя. Если бы я так же слушал свой внутренний голос, когда он советовал что-нибудь полезное! Уже через полчаса, когда мир стал раскачиваться при каждом движении, словно я был на корабле, а на душе наконец-то немного полегчало, я решил, что с меня хватит, и отправился домой.   
        
      Милый дом! Небольшая однокомнатная квартирка не в самом благополучном районе города, но на большее не хватало денег, а остальные варианты, что мне попадались, были ещё хуже. Маленькая, обшарпанная, далеко от любого вида транспорта, зато своя! Не одна комната на двоих, не дом тёти, где я был никем, не какая-то помойка, а квартира с фиксированной арендной платой, куда я мог прийти в любой момент и делать всё, что захочу. Для меня и это было счастьем.  
        
      Когда до дома оставался всего квартал и я уже стал предвкушать,как стяну с себя тяжёлые кеды, переоденусь и завалюсь спать, ко мне вдруг прицепилось два парня бандитской наружности. Они смеялись, пихались, несли всякую чушь, обзывали алкоголиком и трусом, хотя сами тоже явно были навеселе. Вот ведь, повезло так повезло.   
        
      Я понадеялся, что получится отвязаться, если не буду обращать на них внимания, но, кажется, это их только разозлило, так как через пару минут такого отношения я схлопотал довольно ощутимый удар в живот и тут же упал на землю, где меня и продолжили избивать. Я сумел только закрыть голову руками и сгруппироваться так, как меня научили драки с моим кузеном и его дружками. Так прикрыты жизненно важные органы и меньше потом болит.   
        
      Слава богу, били меня недолго — видимо, надоела покорно валяющаяся цель, и они пошли искать новую. Выдохнув через зубы, я ещё с некоторое время полежал, восстанавливая дыхание, а потом разогнулся и поплёлся домой, прихрамывая на левую ногу. Отличное завершение ужасного дня…  
         
        
      На работу пришлось надеть водолазку, чтоб не светить синяки и ссадины, что обнаружились на следующее утро. Правда, один синяк, на скуле, скрыть до конца так и не вышло, так что о драке всё равно скоро узнали. На все охи и ахи я осторожно пожимал плечами и отшучивался, что не улучшило и без того паршивое настроение. В общем, этот день тоже нельзя было назвать отличным.  
        
      Это происшествие было неприятным, но и у него нашёлся плюс: оно помогло отвлечься от оплошности, допущенной на работе. Я даже умудрился не думать о мистере Снейпе целую неделю. Прям достижение века какое-то.   
         
      Я не думал о нём вплоть до того момента, пока у меня в руках не оказалась посылка, адресованная профессору, с примелькавшейся уже маркировкой «Не кантовать». Я вздрогнул и чуть не выронил и эту коробку из рук. Вот это был бы номер… Тогда мистер Снейп бы точно уверился, что я нарочно его извожу… Переведя дух, я с повышенной осторожностью поставил коробку на стол, словно она могла в любой момент рассыпаться, и судорожно выдохнул.   
        
      Да что со мной происходит?  
         
      И тут меня посетила мысль, от которой душа заледенела: раз посылка пришла, то завтра стоит ждать мистера Снейпа! Он придёт, а я с ещё не сошедшим синяком на видном месте! Кошмар… Почему-то именно перед профессором не хотелось показываться в таком виде больше всего. Не хотелось, чтоб он решил, что я ещё ко всему прочему и драчун. Итак, судя по всему, у него обо мне сложилось плохое мнение, а тут ещё и это.  
        
      Тихонько застонав, я сел и уставился на коробку, что снова создавала мне проблемы, желая, чтоб она растаяла от одного моего взгляда… но, увы, посылка оказалась на редкость упрямой и не желала рассасываться, оставаясь до жути материальной. Снова не повезло. Вздохнув, я принялся дальше сортировать почту…  
        
         
      На следующий день народа было много, я едва успевал исполнять свои обязанности и так замотался, что заметил мистера Снейпа только тогда, когда подошла его очередь получать посылку. Как обычно, сунув мне листик с номером и получив извещение, он стал его заполнять, презирая суету, что царила вокруг. Пока он вписывал нужные сведения, я уже сходил за его посылкой и аккуратно поставил на стол. Я старался работать, не поднимая головы — так была вероятность, что синяк не заметят, но профессор не дал мне такой возможности.   
         
      Когда он вернул извещение и я просто положил его на стол к остальным, он с сарказмом поинтересовался:  
      — А что, проверять не будем, правильно ли всё заполнено? Вдруг я дату забыл поставить или вместо данных просто разрисовал извещение назло вам?  
      Это было настолько неожиданно, что я поднял голову и уставился на профессора, удивлённо моргая.  
      — Э-э-э-э… я верю, что вы, как всегда, всё заполнили правильно, сэр, — чуть хрипло произнёс я.  
        
      В глазах профессора что-то изменилось, в них на мгновение промелькнуло то ли беспокойство, то ли недовольство. Нахмурившись, он внимательно осмотрел меня, но, так ничего больше и не сказав, взял посылку и вышел из помещения, а я остался удивлённо смотреть ему вслед, стараясь понять, что за выражение промелькнуло в глубине тёмно-карих, почти чёрных глаз.  
        
      Кажется, профессор увидел следы драки и то, что он не проехался по этому поводу, удивило. Хотя… он же прицепился к моей профессиональной оплошности, а что происходит со мной вне работы,мистера Снейпа волновать не должно. «Если это, конечно не связано с ним», — добавил я про себя, с иронией вспомнив нашу единственную встречу вне отделения почты.  
        
      Я думал, что теперь, после всех доставленных мной неприятностей, мистер Снейп или совсем перестанет меня замечать, или будет придираться ко всему, что я делаю, но оказалось, что он вёл себя как обычно. Точнее, придраться-то придрался, но по делу, даже, можно сказать, беспокоился?.. ведь будь что в извещении заполнено неправильно, мне бы и влетело. Предостерегал? Беспокоился?.. Чушь! Нет, не мог он волноваться обо мне, человеке, что принёс столько неприятностей! Просто нашёл, к чему придраться, и всё. Не ищи в поведении того, чего просто не может быть, даже если бы тебе этого очень хотелось. Особенно если бы хотелось…  
        
      Вздохнув, я продолжил работать, заставив себя перестать думать о странном поведении своего главного клиента. Работы, как я говорил ранее, было много, так что вскорости все лишние мысли уже вылетели из головы.  
        
      Вернувшись же домой, я заметил, что в квартиру этажом выше заносят мебель. Кажется, у меня появился новый сосед. Проследив за грузчиками взглядом, я наткнулся на холодный внимательный взгляд недавнего обидчика, синяки от встречи с которым до сих пор украшали моё тело…  
      


	4. В парке

      С этого дня моя жизнь превратилась в ад.  
        
      Видимо, парню и его дружкам было совсем нечем заняться, и они решили устроить травлю. Мне. Просто так. От нечего делать.  
         
      Я думал, наедут пару раз и перестанут, всё-таки соседи, лучше не ссориться, но, видимо, их никто не учил данной премудрости, так что стычки продолжались. Драки, синяки, проблемы… Нежелание идти домой.  
         
      Одно было хорошо, ночью мой сосед (как я выяснил позже, его звали Крэбб) с дружками куда-то уходил и появлялся только поздним утром. Если после работы не сразу отправляться домой, то в будни можно было избежать столкновений. Это единственное примиряло с ситуацией, давало возможность жить и работать дальше. Правда, я начал подыскивать себе другое жильё (так жить невозможно), но пока нормальных вариантов не попадалось — или слишком дорого, или настолько всё плохо, что даже соседство хулиганов представлялось лучшим выходом.  
        
      На работе, конечно же, заметили, что я часто прихожу побитым, хоть я и старался всегда носить кофты с длинными рукавами, даже в жару, что было не очень удобно. Дошло до того, что мисс Макгонагалл отвела меня однажды в сторонку, чтоб узнать, что случилось, и предложить помощь, от которой я, конечно же, отказался. А синяки… синяки списал на свою вечную неуклюжесть и отсутствие дома света. Починят, мол, и станет лучше… Она сделала вид, что поверила, но, смотря на меня, теперь недовольно и обеспокоенно поджимала губы, словно пытаясь понять, что на самом деле происходит.  
        
      В связи с данной проблемой я почти перестал думать о мистере Снейпе. Вспоминал только, когда приходила посылка, и на следующий день, когда профессор появлялся на почте, чтоб её забрать. Больше видимых синяков я не допускал, закрывая лицо от побоев, так что мог спокойно появляться на людях (интересно, как меня раскусили сотрудники?) и теперь не боялся посмотреть в глаза мистера Снейпа, если будет надо. Не поймёт, не заметит. Пусть думает, что тот синяк был единственным, пусть снова язвит из-за моих ошибок или игнорирует. Впрочем, последнего не хотелось… Но почему-то вместо этого, смотря на меня каким-то особенным, непонятным взглядом, профессор всё больше хмурился и замыкался в себе, надолго задумываясь даже при заполнении извещения. Так надолго, что приходилось окликать, возвращая в реальность. Интересно, что настолько могло выбить его из колеи?..  
        
      Постепенно я привык бегать от соседа. Моя жизнь, можно сказать, обрела хоть какую-то стабильность. Я научился избегать неприятностей, искал новое жильё, работал… К сожалению, мои обидчики оказались не так просты и, видимо, разозлившись, что жертва постоянно ускользает, устроили ловушку: поджидали рядом с домом, когда должны были отсутствовать…   
        
      В этот раз они были настроены серьёзно. Это стало заметно сразу, едва я их увидел. Захотелось сбежать, и я даже предпринял попытку, но не успел. Настигли, зажали в угол, стали глумиться и разъяснять, кто тут главный и как себя следует вести, сопровождая свои слова побоями. Для наглядности, видимо. Для убеждения.   
        
      Минут через пять я уже перестал понимать, что мне говорят, в висках билась одна единственная мысль: «Сбежать! Скрыться! Оказаться как можно дальше!» В какой-то момент, рванувшись, я почувствовал, что наконец-то свободен и, не разбирая дороги, кинулся прочь. Не помню, была погоня или нет, куда бежал, как долго, очнулся, только когда воздуха перестало хватать от быстрого бега, и то я позволил себе только перейти на шаг — было страшно остановиться: мерещилось, что вот-вот нагонят, схватят, снова начнут издеваться…   
         
      Только. Не. Это.  
        
      Оказавшись в относительной безопасности, я наконец-то осмотрелся: непонятно как добежал до парка. Какого? Этого я не знал. Сбегая от мучителей, не разбирал дороги, так что мог очутиться где угодно. Единственное — не мог убежать слишком далеко. Наверно. Не хватило бы сил.  
        
      Заметив скамейку, я тут же почувствовал неимоверную усталость. На адреналине я не чувствовал боли, но сейчас… сейчас каждый удар, каждая мышца после бега давала о себе знать. Кое-как дохромав до ставшей так необходимой возможности сесть, я откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза, радуясь возможности хоть немного отдохнуть.   
        
      Ужас случившегося только сейчас начал доходить до меня. Пришло понимание — назад дороги нет: жить там, где жил, больше невозможно. Достанут и, если не убьют со временем, то покалечат. Точно. И полиция не выход: тогда мне кранты. Такие люди слишком обидчивые и мстительные, они не простят. Выход только один — съезжать. Подальше от этих типов. В любую дыру. Немедленно. Лишь бы получилось забрать вещи из квартиры…   
         
      Вздохнув, я подтянул ноги к животу, упёршись ступнями о край скамейки, обнял колени, положил на них голову и закрыл глаза. Сейчас возвращаться домой нельзя. Надо как-то переждать ночь, где-то перекантоваться. Ещё раз вздохнув, я достал сотовый и стал листать список контактов. Друзей у меня было мало, а таких, к кому можно было заявиться без предупреждения, ещё меньше, да и жили они далеко… Нет, видимо, придётся ночевать в парке. На скамейке, как бомж. Отпад просто. Хорошо, хоть замёрзнуть не грозило: из-за синяков приходилось носить кофты с длинными рукавами и сейчас, когда похолодало, это было как нельзя кстати.  
        
      Убрав сотовый обратно в карман, я попробовал устроиться поудобней на жёсткой деревянной скамейке, молясь всем богам, чтоб ночь прошла спокойно: никаких прохожих и тем более полицейских поблизости… Спать хотелось ужасно, из-за стресса глаза слипались, а шевелиться становилось всё трудней…  
        
      Я не знал, что буду делать завтра. Идти на работу потрёпанным в грязной одежде, со следами побоев, не хотелось, да и не стоит, наверно. Прокрасться рано утром домой за вещами? Не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Слоняться по городу тоже не выход. Искать квартиру в таком виде невозможно… Так что же мне делать?..  
         
        
      «Мистер Поттер?» — тихое тревожное ворвалось в сознание. Кто-то звал меня… Кажется, я умудрился задремать. Вот уж странная судьба — никогда не думал, что придётся спать на улице.   
        
      Разлепив глаза, я сонно заморгал, возвращая зрение. Как хорошо, что офтальмологи в школе при плановой проверке заметили, как зрение начало снижаться, и вовремя, по какой-то детской бесплатной программе, смогли вылечить, а то носил бы сейчас очки… Интересно, а они бы тогда уцелели во вчерашней драке?.. Хм, что за идиотские мысли лезут в голову?   
         
      Наконец-то я проморгался, и первое, что бросилось в глаза — это взгляд карих, почти чёрных глаз напротив лица. Показалось, что в их глубине затаилась тревога, но стоило ещё раз моргнуть — и всё, только насмешка и настороженное любопытство стали заметны в таких притягательных глазах человека, склонившегося надо мной.   
        
      — Мистер Снейп? — удивлённо прошептал я хрипловатым со сна голосом. Не верилось, что это правда. Не могло так не повезти. Нет, это просто сон, я вот-вот проснусь, и всё будет хорошо…  
        
      — Вроде не пьяны. По крайней мере, спиртным от вас не пахнет, да и на наркомана не тянете, — задумчиво проговорил профессор, пристально глядя на меня. — На человека, у которого нет жилья, тоже непохожи… Так какого чёрта вы валяетесь в парке?!?! — закончил он свою тираду, резко подавшись вперёд и чуть ли не прокричав последнюю фразу мне в лицо.  
        
      Зажмурившись, я впился пальцами в джинсы так, что костяшки побелели. Неожиданное нападение напугало, хоть и было только на словах. Паника после драки, что только улеглась, вновь всколыхнулась в душе. В ушах зазвенело, к горлу подступила тошнота…  
        
      Кажется, моё состояние не осталось незамеченным, так как следующая фраза профессора была явно пропитана волнением и, кажется, едва различимой тревогой:  
      — Поттер, что произошло? — я до боли закусил губу, стараясь прийти в себя. Мне ничего не угрожает. Всё прошло. Всё хорошо… — Вы будете отвечать, негодный мальчишка, или мне тут придётся заночевать вместе с вами?  
        
      Тревожные интонации никак не вязались с язвительными словами, что слетели с губ профессора… Неожиданно я почувствовал злость.  
        
      — Так идите куда направлялись, вас здесь никто не держит! — яростно выдохнул я, вскакивая на ноги и впиваясь в профессора злым взглядом. — Зачем вообще остановились, раз так спешите?  
        
      — Ну-ну, тише, — ответил профессор совершенно невозмутимо, словно я только что не наорал на него, а просто поинтересовался, сколько сейчас времени, и то, наверно, такой вопрос вызвал бы больше презрения и насмешек с его стороны. — Я не намерен спорить или отчитываться в своих действиях, особенно перед вами… Согласитесь, знакомый молодой человек, лежащий ночью в парке, не пьяный и не наркоман, вызывает вопросы.   
        
      — О, так теперь мы знакомы? — поднял я брови в показном удивлении. — Кажется, когда я окликнул вас, чтоб рассказать о посылке, вы посчитали меня незнакомцем.  
      — Вы ещё помните? — наигранно удивился мистер Снейп, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — А вы разве нет? — не остался в долгу я.  
      — Это сейчас не имеет значения, — отмахнулся профессор, нахмурившись. — Лучше скажите, что произошло?.. Вам есть, где ночевать? — тихо добавил он после небольшой паузы.  
        
      Я не ответил. Что можно было сказать? Соврать? Не хотелось. Просто развернуться и уйти? Почему-то не хватало сил. Вот и продолжал молчать, разглядывая свои поношенные кроссовки, которые уже давно следовало бы выкинуть, да рука не поднималась: слишком удобные они были и, что удивительно, целые, хоть и потеряли презентабельный вид.  
        
      — Следуйте за мной, — вздохнув, вдруг сказал профессор и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл по дорожке к выходу из парка.   
        
      Я удивлённо заморгал. Что это значит? Куда он хочет меня отвести? Что ему вообще от меня надо?..  
        
      — Вы идёте? — вдруг раздражённо произнёс этот непонятный человек, развернувшись и окинув меня презрительным взглядом. — Или вам больше нравится ночевать на скамейке? Тогда не смею больше мешать…  
        
      И, конечно же, я пошёл следом. Не смог противиться. Только не ему. Почему-то этот человек, мистер Снейп, вызывал в душе слишком много противоречивых эмоций, и я ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
      


	5. Гость

      Шли недолго. Оказалось, квартира профессора, куда он меня привёл, располагалась совсем близко от того парка, где я остановился, спасаясь от обидчиков. Вот ведь совпадение… У судьбы слишком своеобразный юмор…  
        
      — Располагайтесь, — кивнул он мне, бросив ключи на тумбочку в прихожей, снимая пальто, в котором, кажется, ходил всегда, вне зависимости от погоды. Ванная и санузел справа по коридору, гостиная — слева. Буду ждать вас там, — и скрылся внутри квартиры.  
        
      Хмыкнув, я стянул с себя кеды и, покосившись на связку ключей, отправился в ванную комнату. Это ж надо так доверять…   
        
      Ванная и коридор не отличались роскошью, но были выдержаны в одной умиротворяющей светло-коричневой гамме. Чисто и уютно. А мне казалось, что дома у профессора всё должно быть помпезно и вычурно, если судить по его характеру… или это, как его? Первое впечатление ошибочно?  
        
      Приведя себя в порядок, насколько было возможно, я оглядел своё отражение и скривился. Ссадины и синяки, конечно же, никуда не делись, нездоровый румянец и лихорадочно блестящие, словно слезящиеся, глаза на бледном лице (когда загорать-то), худощавый, нескладный, в грязной, мятой, местами порваной одежде… дырявые носки завершали образ. Докатился…   
        
      Тяжело вздохнув, я подумал было хотя бы кофту состирнуть, но как представил, что выйду мокрый, так сразу отказался от данной затеи. Только носки стыдливо стянул с ног и засунул в карман джинсов, чтоб совсем уж не позориться. Хотя куда уж больше.  
        
      Хозяин квартиры обнаружился в гостиной, как и обещал. Он стоял рядом с книжной полкой, пролистывая, кажется, какой-то справочник — отсюда было не разглядеть. Помявшись у порога, я подошёл к мистеру Снейпу и слегка кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Тот, не отрываясь от чтения, жестом предложил присесть на диван, что стоял неподалёку. Ну да, в моих-то шмотках…  
        
      — Запачкаю, — тихо произнёс я в ответ на предложение профессора. Было неудобно, но и умолчать, наверно, не вежливо.  
        
      Мистер Снейп наконец-то оторвался от книги, окинул меня критическим взглядом и, ничего не сказав, неторопливо покинул комнату. Не успел я подумать, что повёл себя неправильно, обидел его чем-то или разозлил, раз профессор молча ушёл, как он вернулся, неся в руках какие-то тряпки. Кажется, одежду…  
        
      — Переоденьтесь, — бросил он мне, положив вещи на диван. — Вернусь через пятнадцать минут, — и снова вышел. Я даже слова вымолвить не успел, как он скрылся за дверью.   
         
      Сказать, что я был удивлён — ничего не сказать. Привести какого-то парня к себе домой, подобрав в парке ночью, дать ему одежду взамен грязной и порванной, причём явно в драке, оставить ключи на виду… наивность или глупость? Нет, конечно, он знает, где я работаю, но ведь мы почти не общались. И вдруг… Непонятный человек.  
        
      Зажмурившись, я тряхнул головой. Мысли не прояснились. Профессор Снейп удивлял. Завораживал. Интриговал. Хотелось разгадать его, понять, как он думает и что может чувствовать, но, увы, это было мне не по силам. По крайней мере, пока не узнаю его лучше. Интересно, тогда я смогу его понять? Нет, не время задумываться…  
        
      Бросив взгляд на дверь, я быстро сбросил свои шмотки и натянул предложенные профессором вещи. Это оказались простая однотонная светло-серая футболка и удобные лёгкие штаны на тесёмках темно-синего, почти чёрного цвета. Одежда была слегка великовата, так что пришлось немного подогнуть штанины, но в целом всё подошло. Переодевшись, я наконец-то ощутил себя человеком, а не каким-то попрошайкой с улицы. Аккуратно сложив на полу возле себя то, что раньше было моей одеждой, а теперь выглядело так, словно неделю в ней по помойкам ползал, я осторожно пристроился на краешке дивана (ведь предложили присесть, правда?) и стал ждать дальнейшего развития событий.  
        
      Хозяин квартиры, как и обещал, вернулся ровно через пятнадцать минут, неся в руках две чашки с ароматно пахнущим чаем. Поставив одну из них возле меня на журнальный столик, он со второй устроился в кресле, что стояло напротив дивана.   
        
      — Спасибо, — первым нарушил я тишину, которая уже начинала порядком напрягать. Мистер Снейп на это только слегка дёрнул уголками губ, видимо, обозначая улыбку, но ничего не ответил, отпивая из кружки. — И часто вы занимаетесь такой благотворительностью? — не смог сдержаться я. И, только сказав, понял, что нарываюсь. И кто за язык тянул? Вот вышвырнет сейчас — и прав будет.  
        
      Снейп удивлённо приподнял бровь:  
      — Уточните.  
      — Ну, приводите домой оборванцев вроде меня… — начал объяснять я. Как ни старался, а в голос проникла горечь, что сейчас испытывал. Никогда не думал, что снова, уехав от Дурслей, когда-нибудь почувствую себя так.  
        
      Мистер Снейп поморщился.  
      — Во-первых, не незнакомца. Это мы, надеюсь, выяснили раньше. Во-вторых, не оборванца, а человека, явно попавшего в неприятную ситуацию. Раньше вы не позволяли себе появляться на людях в таком виде…  
      — Откуда знаете, что не позволял? — перебил я, начиная злиться непонятно на что… выводы он тут делает, понимаете ли…  
      — По вашему поведению, мистер Поттер, — резко оборвал меня профессор, — и не смейте перебивать!   
      — Простите, — пролепетал я. Вся злость куда-то делась, под взглядом профессора я почувствовал себя нашкодившим глупым щенком. М-да, такому бы преподавать — стоит ему только глянуть, и студенты по стеночке ходить будут.  
        
      Мистер Снейп кивнул, видимо, принимая извинения, и снова между нами повисла тишина. Я не стремился начать разговор, профессор тоже молчал, только поглядывал на меня как-то странно: пристально, изучающе, словно препарируя взглядом, причём стараясь делать это незаметно, считая, видимо, что его интерес может быть неуместен…  
      — Что? — вопрос вырвался сам собой: я не смог больше терпеть его странные, украдкой бросаемые на меня взгляды.   
      — Стоит обработать, — даже не удивившись, ответил профессор, кивком головы показывая на руки, которые в футболке оказались открыты по плечи, и, конечно же, взгляду тут же стали видны все ссадины и уже успевшие немного подзажить синяки от прошлых побоев… вот ведь гадство!  
        
      — Ничего страшного, — попробовал я отмахнуться, досадуя на себя: как же, расслабился, переоделся и даже обрадоваться успел, а о последствиях не подумал, — пустяки, заживёт.  
      — Конечно, заживёт, — недовольно скривился профессор, отставив свою чашку и поднимаясь с кресла. — Только вот обеззаразить всё равно стоит. Инфекция, слышали такое слово? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, подошёл к одному из шкафов, достал оттуда небольшой пластиковый контейнер и поставил передо мной. Оказалось, аптечка. — Принять душ в чужом доме вы, конечно же, не согласитесь, — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнёс профессор.  
      — Конечно, — попробовал сымитировать я интонации мистера Снейпа, но, кажется, провалился. Голос звучал более удовлетворённо и язвительно, чем у оригинала. Уголки губ профессора дрогнули. Кажется, тот попробовал скрыть улыбку… Отчего-то смутившись, я тут же переключил внимание на аптечку.  
        
      Всё необходимое нашлось довольно легко. Пока я занимался ссадинами, профессор не сводил с меня внимательного взгляда, отчего становилось не по себе. Даже затылком чувствовать взгляд внимательных, почти чёрных глаз оказалось слишком волнительно. Я разнервничался и чуть не разлил бетадин, который использовал. Наблюдавший за мной профессор хмыкнул и, когда я справился с руками и хотел было всё убрать, спокойно обратился ко мне:  
        
      — Ещё лицо и ноги, по крайней мере до колен, — и в ответ на мой недоверчивый взгляд добавил: — Да-да, я заметил. А я пока принесу ещё чая, — после чего взял когда-то успевшие опустеть кружки и скрылся за дверью… И только после этого до меня дошло, что профессор дал мне время без смущения обработать те части тела, которые я бы не хотел оголять при нём…  
        
      Когда мистер Снейп вернулся, всё было сделано. Я обработал не только ноги, но и пару самых глубоких ссадин на груди, куда один раз смог-таки дотянуться Крэбб своим ботинком, выбив воздух из лёгких. Профессор принёс с собой, кроме чая, ещё и небольшое зеркальце, чтоб я самостоятельно мог обработать лицо, ведь вслепую это было делать, действительно, неудобно.  
        
      Благодарно улыбнувшись, я наконец-то закончил процедуры и вернул аптечку её владельцу, который тут же отнёс её на место, после чего снова расположился в кресле напротив и выжидательно уставился на меня. Под его требовательным взглядом было неуютно, но я твёрдо решил не поддаваться. Пусть первым начнёт беседу, если ему что интересно. Так мы и сидели друг напротив друга, сверля друг друга взглядом, и молчали, пока мистер Снейп не вздохнул глубоко, заметно расслабляясь и откидываясь на спинку кресла.   
        
      — Мистер Поттер, будет ли мне позволено узнать причину вашего позднего присутствия в парке, где вы, кажется, решили и заночевать? А также столь плачевного вида…  
      — Откуда вам известна моя фамилия? — проигнорировал я неудобный вопрос. Рассказывать о соседе не хотелось. Вообще ситуация, в которую попал, была довольно унизительна, поэтому делиться ей я не собирался…  
      — Где вы работаете, мистер Поттер? — тяжело вздохнул профессор, словно поражаясь моей тупости.  
      — На почте, — недоумённо ответил я, и только тут до меня дошло… — А-а-а-а-а… — кажется, я покраснел. Чувствовать себя идиотом было неприятно, но профессор сделал вид, что не заметил моей оплошности.  
      — Вы ответите на вопрос? Может, я смогу помочь? — показалось или в голосе проскользнуло беспокойство?  
      — Вы уже помогли, — тяжело вздохнул я, признавая право спрашивать.   
        
      Действительно, профессор имел право знать, что произошло, раз приютил, даже не зная, что случилось. Да и не хотелось… жутко не хотелось, чтоб обо мне у него сложилось плохое мнение. Уж лучше прослыть неудачником, чем каким-нибудь бандитом и драчуном. Почему мне так казалось, я не знал, но…  
        
      — Просто недавно в дом, где живу, переехал один такой… любитель придираться ко всем подряд, — неуверенно начал я, не давая себе возможность передумать. Почему-то профессору открыть правду было легче, чем мисс Макгонагалл и другим коллегам по работе. Даже друзьям я так и не смог рассказать правду, а тут…  
      — Особенно к тем, кто слабее, — кивнул профессор, показывая, что понял, что знает таких… представителей человечества. Я тоже кивнул, опуская глаза, и продолжил:  
      — Он с друзьями почему-то выбрал меня для своих развлечений, вот и… — голос сорвался. Было ужасно стыдно…  
      — И что вы намерены делать? — тихо спросил профессор через некоторое время, поняв, что продолжать рассказ я не намерен. Точнее, у меня просто не хватит духу. Меня поразило искреннее участие, прозвучавшее в голосе мистера Снейпа, но поднять взгляд со своих нервно сцепленных в замок ладоней было свыше моих сил.  
      — Я ищу новую квартиру, но снять что-нибудь хоть немного приличное за такую же небольшую оплату пока не получается… Да ладно, я даже на худшие условия согласен, лишь бы район был спокойный! — вдруг взорвался я и тут же сник, устыдившись своей горячности. — Простите.  
        
      Мистер Снейп молчал. Когда же я отважился посмотреть на него, то увидел, что, кажется, он что-то обдумывает, решает про себя, стоит ли… Таким профессора я ещё не видел. Это заинтриговало, и я, забыв о своих проблемах, стал наблюдать за сменой эмоций на его лице. Я так увлёкся, что чуть не пропустил момент, когда Снейп пришёл к какому-то решению. Кивнув себе, он обратил всё внимание на меня и нахмурился, кажется, пытаясь подобрать слова. Что такое? Сейчас скажет, что его помощь была ошибкой, и выгонит?.. Не успел я так подумать, как профессор заговорил:  
        
      — Знаете, у моих друзей недавно умерли родители, и квартира, что была их, освободилась. Небольшая, однокомнатная, она не очень-то нужна, так что решили её сдать, но только проверенному человеку, который не обманет, не станет устраивать пьяных дебошей, ломать мебель и тому подобное. Даже за небольшую плату, но только чтоб человек был хороший. Как думаете, я могу порекомендовать вас? — если сначала профессор говорил немного неуверенно, то к концу речи голос окреп, стал более требовательным и пытливым, а я… я просто смотрел на мистера Снейпа с открытым ртом и не знал, что сказать. Квартира?.. Сдать?.. Мне?..  
        
      — Но ведь вы даже не знаете, сколько я могу потратить на оплату! — ошарашенно произнёс я, до сих пор ошалело смотря на человека, сидевшего напротив, словно на восьмое чудо света.   
      — Уверен, если вы согласитесь, можно будет договориться, — удовлетворённо произнёс мистер Снейп, кажется, снова пытаясь скрыть улыбку.   
        
      — Мой теперешний вид не располагает к доверию, — выдохнул я, пытаясь осознать, что происходящее не сон, что ситуация, ещё пару минут назад казавшаяся безвыходной, в один момент так изменилась. Появилась надежда… Но до конца поверить в удачу я себе не дал — легче будет разочаровываться, если ничего не выгорит.  
      — Я буду посредником, — всё-таки улыбнулся Снейп, и на душе вдруг потеплело. Профессор отчего-то решил принять участие в моей жизни, помочь, и это затронуло какие-то неведомые струны в моей душе…   
      — Спасибо, — прошептал я, опустив глаза, которые вдруг зажгло. Что это? Почему я себя так чувствую? Что вообще происходит? Я не знал, но был уверен в одном: я счастлив. В данную минуту я был счастлив так, как никогда в своей жизни…   
        
      «Наверно, всё-таки иногда стоит кому-нибудь довериться», — промелькнула в мозгу странная мысль, удивившая меня, но я не дал ей перерасти в уверенность, ведь ещё ничего не было решено, ничего, по сути, в моей жизни ещё не изменилось…  
        
      Мистер Снейп тем временем допил чай и отставил чашку, что во время разговора крутил в руках.  
      — Уже поздно, — произнёс он. — Сегодня будете спать на этом диване, а дальше посмотрим. Вам же завтра на работу? — я кивнул, подтверждая его слова. — Тогда стоит встать пораньше и сходить домой переодеться. Вряд ли вашу одежду можно спасти, а у меня не найдётся подходящего размера… — я резко вскинул голову, смотря на удивительного человека, что сидел передо мной. Не каждый захочет помочь незнакомцу, впустить домой переночевать, да ещё и одеждой поделиться. — Или вам сейчас лучше не появляться дома? Тогда, может, мне пойти с вами? На двоих, думаю, постесняются напасть…  
        
      — Нет-нет, всё в порядке, я как-нибудь сам! — затараторил я, услышав последнее предложение профессора. Меня охватил ужас при мысли, что мистер Снейп увидит, в каких условиях я живу, да и возможная встреча с соседом не прибавляла желания прогуляться в компании Снейпа, хотя при других обстоятельствах я был бы совсем не против… Поймав себя на данной мысли, я твёрдо решил обдумать своё отношение к профессору Северусу Снейпу, когда выдастся свободное время, уж больно сильно я реагировал на всё, что было с ним связано.  
        
      — Хорошо, — отозвался виновник моего волнения. — Тогда сейчас спать. И дайте номер сотового: я свяжусь с вами, как только поподробней разузнаю о квартире.  
        
      Продиктовав номер, я скрылся в ванной, а когда вернулся, диван был уже заправлен, оставалось только лечь, завернувшись в одеяло, и заснуть. Профессор Снейп обнаружился рядом, до сих пор полностью одетый и какой-то уж больно официальный. Поблагодарив его за всё и пожелав спокойной ночи, получив такое же пожелание в ответ, я наблюдал, как профессор шёл к выходу из комнаты. На пороге он остановился и, развернувшись, тихо произнёс:  
      — Если что будет надо, зовите. Спальня справа от гостиной, — и тут же скрылся.   
        
      Пожав плечами, я улыбнулся и лёг, завернувшись по привычке в одеяло, словно в кокон: где я жил часто, бывало холодно, и так спать было намного уютней…   
        
      Сон ещё долго не шёл, перед глазами мелькали события, обещающие круто изменить мою жизнь. Изменить в лучшую сторону, в этом я был уверен. Только где-то через час тепло и тишина взяли верх — я заснул и спал так сладко, как давно не бывало.  
      


	6. Перемены

      Как бы удивительно ни звучало, но квартира, о которой поведал мистер Снейп, оказалась за мной. Его друзья вполне удовлетворились как рекомендациями профессора, так и суммой, какую я мог платить каждый месяц. Правда, и оплачивать счета должен был тоже я, но это справедливо, так что… Ещё более странным оказалось то, что квартира находилась совсем недалеко от дома самого мистера Снейпа и намного ближе к моей работе, чем та, которую я снимал ранее.   
        
      Очень трудно было поверить, что мне наконец-то повезло. Хоть в чём-то. И я стал ждать подвоха, но его всё не было. Даже вещи забрать из прошлого жилья получилось, не столкнувшись с соседом, что неимоверно обрадовало.   
         
      Новая квартира была небольшой, но уютной. Даже мебель в ней дышала особой атмосферой, которую ни с чем не спутать. Диван с обшарпанной обивкой с накинутым на него мягким пледом, два кресла, уютно стоявшие друг напротив друга, телевизор, что ютился в углу на железной подставке, два деревянных шкафа и журнальный столик — всё, что поместилось, но мне и этого было много. Мне, привыкшему жить с минимальными удобствами, квартира показалась раем. Особенно наличие ванны вместо душевой кабины и различных электроприборов на кухне. Кофемолка, микроволновка, миксер… было видно, что люди, жившие здесь, любили готовить. И просто удивительно, что новые хозяева не забрали всю эту технику перед тем, как сдать квартиру. Становилось понятно, почему не хотели сдавать её первому встречному.  
        
      Первые дни я просто слонялся по новому жилищу, стараясь поверить, что теперь это мой дом,и только на третий взялся за уборку и распаковку вещей. Правда, у меня их было не так и много — все поместились в одном шкафу.   
         
      Все эти дни я находился в приподнятом настроении, что заметили и мои коллеги по работе. Кажется, они подумали, что это как-то связано с разрешением конфликта, из-за которого я постоянно ходил битым, и теперь улыбались, завидев меня, а я отвечал им тем же. Ушло напряжение, которое чувствовал в последние месяцы, атмосфера снова стала спокойная и дружелюбная, без косых сочувствующих взглядов и предложений помочь. Работать стало в разы легче.   
        
      Правда, без курьёзов и накладок не обходилось, так что иногда приходилось задерживаться на работе допоздна. Вот и сегодня я освободился позже обычного, потому что грузовик, развозивший корреспонденцию, задержался и рассортировать все посылки к окончанию рабочего дня не вышло…   
         
      Домой я шёл удовлетворённый: пусть поработал лишние два часа — не страшно, зато завтра все получат извещения и придут вовремя забрать присланное им. И никаких нареканий на медленную работу почты.  
         
      От почтового отделения до дома можно было дойти двумя путями: короткий — по небольшим переулкам, петляя между домов, или по главным улицам да через парк, где я встретил в прошлый раз Северуса Снейпа — длиннее, но безопасней в тёмное время суток. Сегодня я выбрал второй маршрут. Погода хорошая, время есть, торопиться некуда (если только в постель баиньки), да и настроение отличное, располагало к длительным прогулкам и неторопливым мыслям.   
        
      В парке было отлично: тихо, спокойно, умиротворяюще. Поддавшись сантиментам, я прошёлся по аллейкам, разыскивая ту скамью, на которой в прошлый раз хотел заночевать, и вдруг увидел впереди силуэт человека, быстро и целеустремлённо идущего по направлению ко мне. Неизвестно чего испугавшись, я сошёл с дорожки и спрятался в тени деревьев, надеясь, что не заметят. Хотел переждать и потом уже пойти домой — что-то настроение гулять резко пропало.   
         
      Незнакомец быстро приближался, полы его пальто развевались от стремительного шага… Что-то неуловимо знакомое промелькнуло в силуэте человека, и, стоило ему поравняться со мной, стало понятно — что.   
        
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, — поспешил я окликнуть его, выходя на дорожку, как только понял, кого встретил.   
      — Мистер Поттер? — удивлённо поднял брови профессор. Да, я не ошибся, это был он. — Снова бродите ночью по парку? Проблемы? Пригласить переночевать? — насмешливо спросил меня этот невозможный человек.   
        
      — Издеваетесь? — слегка надулся я. Почему-то всерьёз обидеться не получилось. Было заметно, что меня подначивают. Не со зла… просто манера общения у него такая.  
      — Ну-ну, не будьте слишком строги, — уголки губ профессора дёрнулись, словно он хотел улыбнуться, но сдержался. — Так что вы делаете так поздно вечером, я бы даже сказал ночью, в парке?  
        
      — Домой иду, — пожал я плечами, и, когда профессор возобновил движение, пошёл рядом. Почему-то идти домой расхотелось… — Работы было много, вот и задержался. Машина опоздала, потому и пришлось разбирать корреспонденцию до самой ночи… Не часто, но бывает… А… вы? — и самому стало страшно от такой наглости. Спросить профессора…  
      — Тоже задержался, — хмыкнул тот. — Сейчас идёт работа над крупным проектом, потому часто приходится работать допоздна.  
        
      — И вы, конечно же, не скажете, что за проект? — с надеждой спросил я. Хотелось как можно больше узнать об этом человеке, о Северусе Снейпе.  
      — Конечно, — покосившись на меня, иронично подтвердил тот. — Зайдёте? — вдруг предложил он.  
        
      Я растерянно осмотрелся. Оказалось, что за разговором мы как-то незаметно очутились возле дома профессора…  
        
      — Неудобно, наверное… — пробормотал я, смутившись. — Поздно, да и вам, поди, отдыхать надо…   
      — Не мелите чепухи, — недовольно поморщился Снейп, перебив меня. — Так и скажите, что не хотите коротать вечер в столь неприятной компании…  
      — Что вы, я бы с радостью! — пылко возразил я, когда до меня дошёл смысл сказанного, и неуверенно промямлил: — И вы мне не неприятны…  
        
      — Что вы там шепчете? — раздражённо произнёс Снейп. Видимо, я слишком стушевался на последней фразе, раз стал говорить еле слышно.  
      — Говорю, что с удовольствием зайду на чашечку чая, если не помешаю… — вдруг твёрдо произнёс я, решившись, и радостно улыбнулся.  
      — Если был бы против, не предложил, — проворчал профессор, резко отворачиваясь. Кажется, я его чем-то смутил…   
      Пожав плечами, я кинулся догонять Снейпа, который уже успел скрыться в подъезде.  
        
        
      Так и повелось. Чаще всего вечерами, если мы пересекались, то или гуляли, или я заходил на чашечку чая. К себе приглашать стеснялся — квартира-то мне не принадлежала, вот и… Я приобрёл привычку гулять вечерами, стараясь убедить себя, что это только из-за свежего воздуха и особой атмосферы парка… что мои прогулки никак не связаны с желанием видеть Северуса Снейпа. А желание это росло с каждым днём, что начинало уже беспокоить.   
        
      Ну кто он мне? Просто знакомый, который помог. Даже другом назвать его было сложно, так как Снейп постоянно соблюдал дистанцию при общении, не подпуская к себе слишком близко… А я, как идиот, надеялся, что смогу стать для него кем-то большим, чем просто соседским парнишкой, которому тот помог однажды, работающим на почте, где он получает посылки, с которым иногда приятно переброситься парой слов.   
        
      Мой интерес к профессору никак не угасал. Наоборот, с каждой новой узнанной о нём деталью становился только сильнее. Мне хотелось знать всё: где работает, что любит, о чём мечтает… Это было как наваждение, и самое страшное, мне не хотелось от этого наваждения избавляться. Зачем? Жизнь до появления в ней мистера Снейпа казалась серой и однотонной, теперь же заиграла красками… Что это? Какие чувства я испытываю по отношению к Северусу Снейпу? Чего хочу? Я не понимал, но уже сейчас чувствовал, что профессор смог затронуть что-то в глубине моей души. Правда, чем — непонятно. Внешность, манера разговаривать, характер скорее должны были оттолкнуть любого, но… я никогда не был как все. Вот и сейчас… то, что должно оттолкнуть — притягивало, оставить равнодушным — вызвало интерес.  
        
      Северус Снейп был загадкой. Ребусом, который почему-то хотелось разгадать. Понять и принять, быть рядом. Не знаю, когда из простого любопытства и интереса общение с профессором переросло в необходимость, но я не хотел лгать себе. Так было, и я ничего уже не мог с этим поделать. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему тоже хочется контактировать со мной, что он не исчезнет из моей жизни как по мановению волшебной палочки. Это было бы слишком больно… Отчего-то больно…   
        
      Размышляя, я всё больше погружался в мир Северуса Снейпа, и казалось, что вот-вот пойму, что со мной происходит, ухвачу мысль за хвост, распутаю клубок чувств и смогу ответить себе, как я отношусь к этому человеку, но ничего не выходило. Мысль ускользала, таяла, не желала формироваться в слова, заставляя нервничать и жить в напряжении. И только случившееся позднее помогло расставить все точки над «i», и результат оказался настолько невероятен, что шокировал. Всё оказалось одновременно настолько просто и сложно, что впору было сразу смеяться и плакать.


	7. Чувства

      Однажды, возвращаясь домой, я сильно задумался и неожиданно даже для самого себя пришёл к дому мистера Снейпа вместо своего. Мысли, что в последнее время не давали спокойно жить, вертелись вокруг профессора и моего отношения к этому непостижимому человеку, поэтому неудивительно, что ноги принесли меня сюда.   
        
      В голову закралась мысль: раз уж я рядом, отчего не зайти в гости… я даже сделал пару шагов по направлению к подъезду, но остановился и посмотрел на часы. Было рано, и, скорее всего, я просто не застану Снейпа дома, а долго стоять под дверями и ждать, пока откроют, как какой-то приблудный, не хотелось. Да и без приглашения врываться в чужую жизнь, отнимать свободное время, которого и так, как я понял из разговоров с профессором, у него было немного… нет уж.  
        
      Хмыкнув, я повернул обратно и уже успел отойти достаточно далеко, как до меня донёсся голос, который заставил вздрогнуть, а сердце — пропустить удар. Голос звучал приглушённо из-за расстояния, но я, услышав его один раз, не смог бы уже забыть или спутать с чьим-нибудь. Резко остановившись, я прислушался:  
        
      — Спасибо, что подвёз, но, право, не стоило. Я бы добрался самостоятельно, — произнёс профессор немного устало, и меня поразила теплота, с которой он это сказал.   
      — Не стоит благодарности, — в ответе было не меньше тепла, хоть и проскальзывали властные, немного снисходительные нотки. — Для лучших всё лучшее.  
      — Не преувеличивай, — фыркнул на это мистер Снейп. — Я никогда не принадлежал к лучшим, и тебе это прекрасно известно.  
        
      Не утерпев, я развернулся, чтоб увидеть собеседника, с которым профессор общался столь неформально и... по-дружески?.. Да, думаю, именно так. Я думал, что у профессора нет друзей, а, выходит, он не настолько замкнут, как мне казалось… Эта мысль почему-то вызвала противоречивые чувства: я был рад за Снейпа, но одновременно вдруг стало больно… Я никогда не слышал таких интонаций, обращённых ко мне, никогда профессор не говорил со мной так… открыто и тепло. Значит, не подпустил, я не стал близок, я… а нужен ли вообще я ему? Что для него значат наши вечерние прогулки и посиделки за чашкой чая? Что… я для него значу? Действительно надоедливый соседский паренёк, которому он помог, или… Или кто-то более близкий? Смогу ли я когда-нибудь вообще завоевать его доверие и уважение? Почему-то я даже не задумывался, зачем мне всё это. Просто знал, что необходимо, и всё…  
        
      Между тем с каждой новой минутой, пока я смотрел на собеседника профессора, меня охватывало всё большее отчаяние. Этот невозможно красивый и высокий блондин с длинными волосами, движения которого за версту выдавали его принадлежность к аристократии, тепло улыбался мистеру Снейпу и, похоже, был не против продолжить общение, что и подтвердил следующей фразой.  
        
      — Ну так что, подумал? Идёшь завтра в оперу? Обещаю, скучно не будет. После можно заехать в ресторан, и…  
      — Люциус, — перебил собеседника мистер Снейп слегка укоризненно. — Я же сказал, работа превыше всего. ЕСЛИ освобожусь, то пойду, но, скорее всего, не выйдет, ты же знаешь, проект…  
      — Знаю, — поморщился блондин, нетерпеливо махнув рукой, призывая к молчанию. — Но ты всегда слишком много времени уделяешь идеям. Тебе надо хоть иногда развеяться, отдохнуть, чтоб после были силы…  
      — После наших встреч сил обычно и не остаётся, — хмыкнул Снейп, приподняв брови, а я чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. На что это он намекает? Судя по довольному лицу блондина, это что-то личное… И вообще, чем дольше я наблюдал, тем больше казалось, что их отношения выходят за рамки обычной дружбы…   
        
      Нет. Невозможно.  
        
      Тряхнув головой, я постарался избавиться от подобных мыслей. Не может быть, чтоб мистер Снейп… чтоб… Сердце забилось часто-часто, во рту пересохло… Он же не мог…   
        
      Что? Почему мне кажется это невозможным? Почему это так взволновало? Почему это… стало важно для меня? Я что?.. Нет. Абсурд. Бессмыслица… Мы же почти незнакомы!  
        
      Зажмурившись, я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Неважно. Это всё просто из-за шока. Из-за того, что я не ожидал такого, вот и всё.   
        
      А между тем разговор мистера Снейпа и Люциуса, судя по всему, подходил к концу. Через шум в ушах я слышал их голоса, но понять, что говорят, уже не мог. Стоял и смотрел, не в силах пошевелиться и даже просто отвести взгляд. Вот, наконец, они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись… Нет, не так! Люциус внезапно наклонился вперёд и поцеловал мистера Снейпа, после чего отстранился и, как ни в чём не бывало, сел в авто и уехал! А мистер Снейп невозмутимо проводил его слегка прищуренным взглядом…  
        
      Люциус. Поцеловал. Чёрт…  
        
      Теперь у меня не осталось никаких сомнений. Я ничего не выдумал. Но… как такое может быть?..   
        
      Дождавшись, когда профессор скроется в подъезде, я развернулся и побрёл домой, еле переставляя ноги от шока. Нет, я не был гомофобом — или как это называется? Я считал, что любовь всегда прекрасна, особенно если взаимна. Меня смешили те, кто боялся людей другой ориентации или ненавидел их. Мол, недолюди, больные, чокнутые… ерунда. Какая разница, кого предпочитают в постели, лишь бы человек был хороший. Я никогда не обращал на это внимание, а тут…   
        
      Почему меня это выбило из колеи? Почему…   
        
      Снова перед глазами пронеслось, как Люциус целует Снейпа, как их губы на мгновение соприкасаются… Стало нечем дышать, жар опалил тело. Я резко дёрнул молнию, и лёгкая курточка с едва заметным «вжих» расстегнулась наполовину. Стало немного легче…  
        
      Что со мной? Почему я так остро реагирую? Почему... так больно? Ведь не может же быть… или может?   
        
      От неожиданной мысли я резко затормозил. Я — влюбился? В Снейпа? Бред!  
      Немыслимо.   
        
      Кусая губы, я постарался придумать, как можно было бы проверить, правда ли я влюблён. В голову тут же полезли мысли о всевозможных тестах, которые так любили обсуждать на работе. Женский коллектив, мать его. Хмыкнув, я представил себя за прохождением теста и чуть не заржал — зрелище то ещё. Нет, это уж слишком. Так и спятить недолго.   
        
      Как же проверить…   
        
      Подумав, я представил, что целую профессора. Подхожу и осторожно прикасаюсь к его губам своими. Сердце тут же стало биться так сильно, что ещё чуть-чуть — и выскочит из груди. Боже…   
        
      Как такое возможно? Как вообще я мог не заметить, что влюбился? Когда это произошло? Почему? И почему именно он? Почему мужчина? Почему Снейп?..  
        
      От множества вопросов вдруг разболелась голова, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
        
      Даже если полюбил, мне не сравниться с ним, с Люциусом, так что всё напрасно. Мне никогда не завоевать Снейпа, я даже его внимание привлечь не могу. Наши встречи слишком формальны, он даже на «ты» ко мне не обращается, держит дистанцию. Всё, что я могу — это только перестать так часто общаться с профессором, чтоб влюблённость не зашла слишком далеко, чтоб не стало слишком больно, когда перестанет хватать обычных встреч, чтоб не заблуждаться и не надеяться. Я не хочу страдать…   
        
      Как же больно — осознать свои чувства и тут же утратить надежду на взаимность…  
        
      Я не помнил, как дошёл до дома, поднялся к себе, переоделся и лёг спать. Кажется, я даже не поужинал. Всё вокруг размывалось от слёз, что душили, сердце разрывалось от безнадёжности, душа болела от переполнявших чувств, которым, увы, нельзя дать волю…   
        
      Надо собраться и найти в себе силы разорвать так странно начавшиеся отношения. Не дать себе полюбить ещё больше, выкинуть его из головы и своего сердца, чтоб спокойно жить дальше. А любовь… любовь ещё придёт. Другая. Взаимная… Так должно быть…   
        
      Лёжа, я уговаривал себя, что в жизни меня ждёт ещё много хорошего, что это ничего, что несчастная любовь бывает у всех, что люди умеют забывать и учатся жить дальше, и даже находят счастье. Другое, но от этого не менее правильное. Просто надо подождать. Переболеть. Забыть и двигаться дальше...   
        
      Но где-то в глубине души, на грани сознания, уже понимал, что не смогу так. Что если не с ним, то ни с кем. Что влюблённость уже проникла так глубоко, что вырвать её можно будет только с корнями, изуродовав душу. Что это уже не просто влюблённость, а любовь, что…   
        
      И всё-таки я постарался засунуть подобные мысли куда подальше и дал себе слово попробовать жить без него, попробовать отгородиться от мистера Снейпа. Вдруг получится, вдруг всё не так плохо, вдруг я всё себе только напридумывал и не любовь это, а простой интерес к необычному человеку.   
         
      Так меня и бросало из крайности в крайность, пока не забылся тяжким сном, а проснувшись совершенно разбитым, твёрдо решил свести общение к минимуму. Да, увы, совсем прекратить видеться с профессором не выйдет, ведь менять ради этого работу глупо, но вот вечерние встречи… без них вполне можно обойтись.  
         
      Приняв решение, я почувствовал себя немного лучше. Любовь — это великолепно, когда она взаимна, неразделённая — тоже прекрасно, но несёт столько боли и страданий, что лучше без неё, так что надо постараться выиграть эту битву с собой во что бы то ни стало. Я был уверен, что ничего мне не светит с мистером Снейпом, который, как оказалось, может любить и людей своего пола, но уже занят, и я совсем не отвечаю его вкусам, если судить по человеку, с кем он сейчас встречается.


	8. Беспокойство

      Хоть решение и было принято, но выполнить его оказалось намного сложнее, чем я предполагал.   
        
      Встречаться только по работе, никаких прогулок, никаких гостей… сложно, почти невыносимо. Первое время я еле сдерживал себя, чтоб не отправиться в парк хотя бы издали посмотреть на проходящего мимо мистера Снейпа. Но справился, чем удивил сам себя.   
         
      Когда пришла посылка для профессора, я чуть не запрыгал до потолка, ведь завтра его увижу. Счастье просто разрывало на части, и я ничего не мог поделать. Стало даже не по себе от настолько сильных эмоций, с трудом поддающихся контролю.   
        
      В момент, когда Снейп появился на почте, весь остальной мир словно перестал для меня существовать. Я только и мог вбирать глазами его образ, следить за движениями: за наклоном головы, внимательным прищуром глаз, презрительной ухмылкой, что кривила столь желанные губы… Не помню, как работал, пока очередь не дошла до профессора, да и как его обслуживал, почти не отложилось в памяти. Но, видимо, всё сделал правильно, хоть и на автомате, потому что недовольных не было. После того, как профессор вышел, мир вокруг словно выцвел, что меня встревожило. Я не ожидал от себя столь сильных чувств.  
        
      Постепенно становилось легче. Мир приходил в норму, только сотрудники почему-то все наперебой твердили, что это осенняя депрессия, и скоро пройдёт… Странно.   
         
      Через месяц я уже мог спокойно реагировать на присутствие Снейпа, обращаться к нему по делу и даже выслушивать ответы. Правда, желание прикоснуться, возобновить общение вне работы никуда не делось, но у меня получалось его контролировать, не прилагая особых усилий со своей стороны, словно происходящее меня не касалось. Такая отстранённость устраивала. Я даже стал надеяться, что постепенно смогу избавиться от своей привязанности…  
         
      Профессор почему-то с каждым разом приходил всё более раздражённым, долго всматривался в меня перед тем, как отдать номер или заполненное извещение, но, слава богу, ничего не спрашивал. Только поджимал свои тонкие губы и сверлил взглядом. Правда, потом и это делать перестал. Теперь он старался уйти как можно быстрее, не проронив и звука. Мне же так было только легче. Забыть. Вырвать из памяти и сердца….  
        
      И, может быть, у меня бы это получилось, если бы не случай. Впрочем, так всегда было в моей жизни. Я уже привык.  
        
      Получив очередную посылку для мистера Снейпа, я не стал её далеко убирать, как и раньше. Зачем, если уже завтра за ней придут? Но, как ни странно, ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни даже послепослезавтра никто не явился. Профессор словно бы даже не знал о том, что посылка уже дожидается его. Неужели Интернет отключили? Или?.. Что «или», я боялся даже подумать. Отпуск отпадал — не стал бы мистер Снейп ничего заказывать, зная, что придётся уехать. Или всё-таки?.. А может, заболел? Попал в аварию? Нет дома? Что?..   
        
      С каждым новым днём становилось всё тревожней, я уже не мог делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Моё равнодушие, выдержка, состояние покоя, которого я добился в последнее время, трещали по швам. И из-за чего? Из-за небольшого изменения в поведении профессора.   
         
      Я волновался. И с каждым днём всё больше. Не находил себе места. Порывался бежать искать мистера Снейпа, но пока ещё были силы себя останавливать, твердя, что это не моё дело. Но…   
        
      И всё-таки однажды я не выдержал. Придя вечером с работы и переступив порог дома, я, выругавшись, тут же сорвался с места и побежал к дому профессора, твердя себе, что это в последний раз. Что если его не застану, то и думать забуду. Я даже оправдание себе нашёл! Ведь он заказывает реактивы. Значит, что-то может испортиться, если долго неправильно хранить? Или его эксперимент может накрыться, а это было бы тоже плохо, правда?  
        
      Взбежав по лестнице, я немного постоял, чтоб успокоить сбившееся от быстрого бега дыхание, и с замиранием сердца позвонил в желанную дверь.   
         
      Ответа не было. Даже шороха не послышалось с той стороны. Нет дома? Точно? Или подождать? Позвонив ещё раз, я подумал, что постою минут пять и, если не откроют, тут же уйду. Всё. Хватит. Я сделал что мог.   
        
      Время тянулось медленно. Минуты словно превратились в часы… Я чувствовал себя глупо, но мои ноги словно приросли к лестничной площадке. Я не мог сдаться. Только не сейчас. Но ничего не происходило.  
        
      Когда я уж думал уйти (и на что надеялся, идиот?), дверь вдруг распахнулась, и на пороге показался профессор. Он был бледен настолько, что стало страшно. Нет, у мистера Снейпа итак кожа всегда была светлее, чем у других, но сейчас… тёмные влажные волосы липли ко лбу, глаза слезились, чёрные круги под глазами… Да в гроб и то краше кладут.   
         
      — Мистер Снейп, — вдруг охрипшим от волнения голосом произнёс я, тревожно смотря на открывшего мне дверь мужчину. — Вы…  
      — Мистер Поттер, чем обязан вашему визиту? — профессор постарался произнести вопрос саркастично, в излюбленной манере, но хриплый, приглушённый, простуженный голос смазал эффект.   
        
      — Кхм… — откашлялся я. Почему-то слова не шли. Не ожидавший увидеть профессора в таком состоянии, я словно получил удар в солнечное сплетение. — Просто пришла посылка, а вас всё нет, вот и… — наконец удалось произнести мне. Голос звучал неуверенно, как я ни стремился придать ему твёрдости.  
      — Вы решили проверить, почему, — закончил за меня фразу профессор. — Что ж, вы утолили своё любопытство, а теперь…  
      — Нет, — перебил я мистера Снейпа. Стало страшно, что он сейчас закроет дверь, а я останусь изводить себя мыслями… — Я… я беспокоился.  
        
      Брови профессора в удивлении взметнулись вверх. Похоже, он не ожидал такого ответа, да я и сам не ожидал, что произнесу нечто подобное. Слова вырвались против воли, от отчаяния, что останусь стоять перед закрытой дверью, в полной неизвестности, как он. Как себя чувствует человек, которого — я больше не мог обманывать себя — до сих пор люблю…  
        
      — Обо мне не стоит беспокоиться, мистер Поттер, — как-то приглушённо ответил профессор через некоторое время. — Особенно таким занятым молодым людям, как вы, — добавил он, криво усмехнувшись.  
      — Почему это я занятой? — удивлённо вырвалось у меня. Волнение и близость профессора не лучшим образом сказывались на способности держать язык за зубами. — То есть, я хотел сказать, что… в общем, я, конечно, но… кхм… — совсем смутившись, замолчал я.  
        
      — Вы перестали гулять вечерами, — тихо ответил на это Снейп с каким-то непонятным выражением на лице. — Я подумал, что нашли себе более интересное занятие…  
      — Нет, что вы, я… — и замолчал, в последнюю секунду успев поймать рвущиеся наружу слова. М-да… как же трудно не выдать себя. Но, постойте, это значит… — Так вы ждали наших встреч?.. — спросил я Снейпа. Недоумение в моём голосе соперничало с удивлением и радостью.  
      Профессор на это только поджал губы, так ничего и не ответив. Кажется, он не подумал, что его слова можно так интерпретировать.  
        
      — Мистер Поттер, я, конечно, понимаю, что стоять здесь и разговаривать с вами… — наконец произнёс Снейп, и я только сейчас понял, как некрасиво себя веду. Человек болен, ему надо отдыхать, а не стоять на сквозняке в лёгких штанах и рубашке с коротким рукавом… да ещё босыми ногами на кафеле!  
      — Ох, простите меня, — засуетился я. — Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь? Надо что-нибудь купить? Лекарства? Еды? В вашем состоянии не стоит выходить на улицу. Вам лежать надо!  
        
      — Мистер Поттер, — попытался прервать поток слов профессор. — Всё, что необходимо, у меня… — и тут его ощутимо качнуло. Я тут же нырнул в квартиру, подхватывая мистера Снейпа под руку и захлопывая за собой дверь. Стало страшно, что простуда профессора сильнее, чем мне показалось с первого взгляда. Я уже подумывал обратиться к врачу, когда Снейп резко вырвал свою руку и гневно прошипел:  
      — Что вы себе позволяете?  
      — А надо было дать вам упасть? — в свою очередь возмутился я. — Мистер Снейп, вам лежать надо!  
      — Вот выпровожу вас и лягу, — яда в голосе стало ещё больше. Захотелось обидеться, но… я только тяжело вздохнул и постарался достучаться до сознания профессора.  
      — Мистер Снейп, пожалуйста, идите отдыхать. Я бы очень хотел помочь вам. Поди, давно уже не ели, да? Сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю, а вы пока поспите. И лекарства… вы врача вызывали? Нет? А стоило бы, вы же весь горите. В таком состоянии оставаться одному опасно, вдруг станет хуже? Мне… я действительно беспокоюсь о вас, мистер Снейп, — со вздохом закончил я, смотря в пол. Всё-таки признаваться было сложно. Даже в такой малости, как обычное беспокойство.   
        
      Профессор молчал так долго, что я, наконец, осмелился поднять взгляд и посмотреть на его лицо. Оно ничего не выражало, только в глубине глаз было что-то такое, что я никак не мог понять. Отголосок какого-то чувства… Заметив, что на него смотрят, профессор тут же сердито нахмурился, сверкнул глазами и скрылся в спальне. Идти за ним я не осмелился, боясь, что он может передумать. Не выгнал, и то хорошо.   
         
      Вздохнув, я разулся и прошёл на кухню. Действительно, еда была, но такая, которую я бы не стал предлагать больному. Тем более если болит горло. Обследовав шкафчики, нашёл то, что искал — крупы — и улыбнулся. Сейчас будет каша…  
        
      Пока готовил, думал о превратностях судьбы, которая никак не хотела оставить меня в покое. Сейчас я как никогда ясно понял, что прекратить общение не получится — я просто изведусь от беспокойства за мистера Снейпа. А ещё меня душила злость на Люциуса. Где он, когда так нужен? Почему оставил Снейпа одного? Что всё это значит? Ведь если любят, то… Нет, я не понимал.  
         
      Когда каша приготовилась и немного остыла, я, взяв поднос, наконец-то решился побеспокоить профессора. Подходя к дверям спальни, я испытывал трепет — это была единственная комната, в которой я не побывал, когда приходил в гости. Даже лабораторию мне уже показали…   
        
      Постучав, я осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь святая святых этого дома. В комнате царил полумрак, так что нормально рассмотреть обстановку не вышло. В сумерках выделялась большая кровать, прикроватные тумбочки и два шкафа. Кажется, мебели больше и не было.   
        
      Почему-то захотелось двигаться как можно тише… Осторожно войдя, я подошёл к кровати, поставил еду на тумбочку и посмотрел на лежащего мужчину.   
         
      Снейп спал. Влажные волосы разметались по подушке, на почти белом измождённом лице губы казались слишком ярким пятном, хотя тоже были бледней обычного. Ресницы подрагивали. Видимо, профессору что-то снилось, и это что-то было не очень приятным, так как он время от времени хмурился и тихо, на грани слышимости, постанывал.   
        
      Нежность затопила с головой. Видя профессора, который всегда был сильным, в таком состоянии, я не мог отвести от него глаз. Сейчас, спящий, с высокой температурой, он предстал передо мной без привычных масок равнодушия и язвительности. И это было так… так…  
        
      Заворожённый, словно в трансе, я протянул руку и коснулся его ладони, что безвольно лежала на одеяле. Словно током поразило! Мир перевернулся и стал другим. Ярче, счастливей… и это от одного лёгкого прикосновения!   
         
      Нет. Разве можно сопротивляться таким чувствам? Разве можно… забыть?  
        
      Судорожно вздохнув, я перевёл взгляд на лицо профессора, нервно кусая губы, чтоб удержаться от большего, рука же продолжила жить своей жизнью, нежно погладив ладонь Снейпа. Ещё раз… и ещё… и ещё.   
        
      Не знаю, сколько мог бы продолжаться мой транс, но при очередном движении мою руку вдруг сдавили сильные цепкие пальцы, а мой взгляд поймали пронзительные тёмные глаза, у которых радужка почти сливалась со зрачком.  
        
      Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я еле успел подавить вскрик.  
         
      — Что вы тут делаете? — подозрительно спросил профессор, прищурившись.  
      — Я принёс вам поесть, мистер Снейп, — жалобно проскулил я и посмотрел на наши руки. Кисть словно зажали в тисках, и это было больно… Снейп проследил за моим взглядом и тут же разжал пальцы, словно обжёгшись.   
      —Кхм… — смущённо прокашлялся он, или мне это только показалось? — Простите.  
      — Ничего, — слабо улыбнулся я. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. — Сам виноват. Вот ваша еда, — поднял я поднос со столика.  
        
      Профессор удивлённо посмотрел на меня и явно захотел съязвить, но отчего-то сдержался. Неловко сев на кровати, он принял поднос и выжидательно прищурился. Кажется, Снейп не привык есть в кровати, а уж чтоб за ним наблюдали…  
      — Пойду заварю чай, — улыбнулся я. Кажется, вышло немного нервно. — Надеюсь, каша придётся вам по вкусу…  
      — Спасибо, я не прихотлив, — хмыкнул профессор. Кажется, после сна ему стало немного лучше. Это радовало. — И включите свет, когда будете выходить, — бросил мне вдогонку Снейп, — а то, кажется, вы совсем забыли о наличии в доме электричества…  
      — У меня просто были заняты руки, — буркнул я смущённо, щёлкая выключателем и радуясь, что стою спиной к профессору, потому что щёки горели от стыда.


	9. Ночь

      Выйдя из спальни, я закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя сердцебиение.   
      Успокойся.   
        
      Но это было так сложно! Когда профессор находился рядом, я словно вспыхивал. Становилось трудно вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, постоянно хотелось прикоснуться… После того, как осознал свои чувства, желания тоже стали понятны. И свой интерес. И мотивы. И почему хотелось видеться как можно чаще, разговаривать, быть рядом. Почему я стал гулять в парке каждый день. Почему предпочитал его общество любому другому…   
         
      За время, проведённое порознь, я уже успел примириться со своими желаниями, перестать так остро на них реагировать, но вот находиться рядом с объектом своих чувств оказалось намного сложнее. Похоже, к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Хоть каждый раз, встречаясь с профессором на работе, я удерживал себя в деловых рамках, хотелось поговорить, прикоснуться, и поэтому сегодня, когда оказался так близко — не выдержал, просто не смог пересилить себя. И надо же, чтоб меня поймали… Хорошо хоть, профессор ничего не понял. Надеюсь, не понял.  
        
      Хотелось верить, что такое больше не повторится, что у меня получится сдерживать порывы и желания, иначе... иначе не стоит и общаться, потому что раскрою свои чувства, а после этого со мной и видеться, наверно, не захотят. Хорошо, если бы презирать не стали…  
        
      Вздохнув, я наконец-то отлепился от стенки и прошёл на кухню, чтоб заварить любимый чай профессора. Какой он любит, я узнал во время наших вечерних посиделок и даже пару раз попытался приготовить его под чутким руководством мистера Снейпа, который, конечно же, не преминул высмеять мои таланты… Как, впрочем, он высмеивал и всё, что я делал. И за что я мог его полюбить? Не зря, видимо, говорят, что любят не за что-то, а вопреки…  
         
      Приготовленный чай показался терпимым. По крайней мере разницы с тем, который заваривал мистер Снейп во время наших встреч, я не почувствовал, хоть, думаю, она и была. Не знаток я и не ценитель, несмотря на то, что готов пить его литрами, из-за чего меня часто по-дружески называют водохлёбом...  
         
      Поднос остался у профессора в комнате, так что, подождав ещё десять минут для уверенности, что Снейп доел-таки кашу, я разлил чай по кружкам и направился в спальню. Действительно, когда я вошёл, предварительно постучав — хотя это было трудно с занятыми руками — то увидел, что пустая тарелка стоит на тумбочке, а мистер Снейп, прикрыв глаза, снова прилёг на кровати. Было заметно, что даже такое простое действие, как еда, вымотало его.  
        
      Нет, это ж надо так себя довести! Злость снова всколыхнулась в груди. Люциус, мать его! Да и сам Снейп хорош! Да и я… видите ли, испугался чувств, невзаимности, решил перебороть, хоть в глубине души прекрасно понимал, что ничего не выйдет… а если бы не пришёл? Он бы так и пролежал в квартире один? Он бы хоть врача-то вызвал бы?.. Что-то мне подсказывало, что нет. А ведь и от простуды можно умереть, бывали случаи. У мистера Снейпа же, скорее всего, не просто простуда, а ангина или ещё что серьёзней… Что, если бы…  
        
      Эта мысль заставила меня задохнуться… И надо ж было такому случиться, чтоб именно в этот момент профессор открыл глаза.  
        
      — Поттер? — вопросительные, слегка тревожные интонации смогли пробиться даже сквозь изменившийся из-за болезни голос. — Что-то случилось?  
      — Н-нет, — слегка заикаясь, выдохнул я, постаравшись скорее изгнать из головы ужасную картину, нарисованную воображением. Теперь-то этого точно не произойдёт. Не позволю. — Ваш чай, — я аккуратно поставил кружки рядом с пустой тарелкой и улыбнулся.  
        
      Профессор вздохнул, но садиться, чтоб выпить свою порцию тёплого чая, не спешил. Это меня встревожило — неужто так плохо? Мой взгляд заметался по спальне, выискивая лекарства. На кухне и в других комнатах я ничего не увидел, да и логичней, заболев, держать самое нужное рядом с кроватью…  
        
      — Что? — спросил мистер Снейп, заметив, видимо, мою нервозность.  
      — Лекарства, — ответил я. — Вы же хоть чем-то лечитесь? Не пустили болезнь на самотёк?   
      Снейп внимательно посмотрел на меня и, видимо, решил ответить, чтоб я отстал.   
      — В тумбочке, — бросил он недовольно, словно я заставил его признаться во всех своих грехах.  
      — Могу я?.. — на меня напала странная робость.   
      — Нет, если откроете, я вас покусаю, — фыркнул Снейп, и когда я удивлённо посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, шутит он или говорит на полном серьёзе, поморщившись, добавил: — Да посмотрите уже и успокойтесь, в самом деле!  
        
      Я тут же выдвинул ящик и зарылся в лежащие там таблетки и микстуры, пока профессор не передумал и не запретил ознакомиться с тем, что должно было поставить его на ноги. Всё время, пока я пытался разобраться в инструкциях к препаратам, профессор с усмешкой наблюдал за мной из-под полуприкрытых век. Кажется, его забавляли мои потуги.  
        
      Наконец, более-менее поняв, что к чему, я разложил таблетки по частоте приёма и тут же заставил профессора выпить парочку, потому что «время пришло». Тот неохотно подчинился, снова язвительно подкалывая, но я не повёлся. Здоровье мистера Снейпа было для меня важнее.   
        
      Бросив в очередной раз взгляд на часы, вдруг неожиданно понял, что стрелка подобралась к двенадцати… Уже так поздно? Профессор, проследив за моим взглядом, попытался отправить меня домой, но не тут-то было. Я просто физически не мог уйти и оставить его одного. Боялся оставить… а вдруг станет хуже, так что просто поставил мистера Снейпа перед фактом, что сегодня ночую у него, и вышел из спальни, чтоб тот не успел возразить. И расчёт оправдался — Снейп не стал вставать только для того, чтоб вышвырнуть меня из дома.   
        
      Это была странная ночь.  
        
      Началось с того, что у профессора поднялась температура (перед сном я таки решился зайти проверить его самочувствие), и её не получалось сбить. Я испугался и хотел было уже вызвать врача, но Снейп сказал подождать до завтра.  
      — Не сейчас, — тихо выдохнул он, недовольно прищурившись. — Если не спадёт до утра, тогда позвоните.  
      И я не смог ему отказать. Только принёс воды, полотенца и попробовал сбить температуру старым проверенным средством: холодное на лоб. Льда у профессора, увы, не оказалось…  
        
      Когда мистер Снейп забылся сном, я так и не ушёл, продолжая менять быстро нагревающиеся полотенца, всей душой желая, чтоб жар поскорей спал, и, кажется, умудрился задремать, сидя у кровати больного.  
        
      Как ни странно, меня разбудил стон. Тихий, полный муки и отчаяния. Снейп метался на кровати во власти кошмара. Это… было плохо. Не думая, я схватил его за плечо и потряс, пытаясь разбудить, отчего профессор тут же открыл глаза, полные ужаса, и, глубоко дыша, уставился на меня. И не успел я отреагировать, как взгляд мистера Снейпа стал более осмысленным, он резко сел на постели и обнял.   
      — Пришёл… здесь… здесь… — вдруг прошептал он срывающимся голосом рядом с моим ухом.   
        
      Я остолбенел. Сердце пропустило удар и забилось сильнее…  
      Что происходит? Мистер Снейп явно бредил… Кого… он увидел? Кого звал? На Люциуса я точно не похож, но в таком состоянии вполне могло привидеться всё что угодно. Он хотел, чтоб тот пришёл? Но почему тогда…   
        
      От близости тела любимого мысли в голове стали путаться. От его дыхания, что опаляло шею, по телу пробегали мурашки, а профессор всё твердил своё «здесь» и, кажется, не думал останавливаться. Какой же должен быть шок, чтоб вот так… Надо помочь, поддержать, уложить спать, чтоб стало лучше… Я больше не мог слышать его надрывное «здесь», обращённое к кому-то. И я решился…  
        
      — Да, я здесь, успокойтесь, — тихо произнёс я, осторожно обнимая профессора слегка дрожащими от волнения руками за острые, но неожиданно мускулистые плечи. Какой же он худой! Тело под моими руками слегка расслабилось, когда я почти невесомо погладил его по спине. — Вам просто приснился кошмар, — так же тихо добавил я.   
      — Кошмар? — как эхо, повторил мистер Снейп, до сих пор прижимаясь ко мне.  
      — Да, — подтвердил я, — просто кошмар. Ложитесь спать. Всё хорошо. Я никуда не уйду.  
        
      Близость любимого сводила с ума. Его запах, ощущение его тела в своих руках, его дыхание… хотелось поскорей прекратить эту пытку и чтоб она длилась как можно дольше… Было нестерпимо сладко и одновременно чуть ли не до слёз больно, что эти объятия на самом деле предназначались не мне, что не меня он так ждал и с такой радостью приветствовал, но… хоть так урвать немного счастья. Вперемешку с мукой осознания и волнением за жизнь дорогого человека… но иначе, увы, не получалось.  
        
      Тем временем профессор успокоился и позволил себя уложить.   
      — Ты ведь не уйдёшь? — только и прошептал Снейп перед тем, как снова уснуть, отчаянно схватив мою руку. — Обещай, что останешься… — уже через сон неразборчиво пробормотал он.  
      Душа вздрогнула, сердце сбилось и застучало рвано, надрывно…  
      — Никогда… — так же в ответ прошептал я. — Никогда не брошу, обещаю. — И хоть звали и просили не меня, но я твёрдо решил сдержать обещание. Теперь я был уверен, что не смогу не видеться с мистером Снейпом, просто не получится. Буду волноваться за него, изводить себя мыслями, не жить, а существовать… Лучше хотя бы знакомым, другом, но рядом.  
        
      Когда я уверился, что профессор крепко спит, то поменял воду и снова принялся сбивать температуру при помощи холодного полотенца. Через два часа наконец-то она спала до приемлемого уровня, но я всё равно не отходил от кровати больного до утра и только где-то в шесть позволил себе немного поспать на диване в гостиной.   
        
      Проснувшись, профессор ничем не показал, что помнит ночное происшествие. Возможно, он на самом деле всё забыл. Действительно, бредил. От этого стало одновременно спокойней и горче, но я был благодарен судьбе за то, что она подарила мне такое воспоминание…  
        
        
      Ещё два дня я ухаживал за мистером Снейпом (хорошо, что один из дней был нерабочим, да и отгулы ещё никто не отменял), не слушая призывы того поскорей идти домой и избавить наконец-то его от своего присутствия. Я был уверен, что профессор просто не хочет доставлять неудобств, и в этом он был весь. Сильный. Несгибаемый. Саркастичный. Колючий. Не умеющий и не желающий принимать помощь ни от кого… Только слабость не позволяла ему вышвырнуть меня, хотя, может, было и ещё что-то... Не знаю. Уж слишком странные иногда он бросал на меня взгляды. Задумчивые и серьёзные.  
        
      За эти дни удалось полностью сбить температуру. Хоть горло ещё и болело, мистер Снейп уже чувствовал себя относительно нормально, чтоб передвигаться по квартире, так что я со спокойной душой ушёл вечером домой, безапелляционно заявив, что зайду на следующий день после работы навестить его.   
      Профессор поворчал, но не запретил мне прийти, что вселяло надежду: меня будут ждать. И это радостью отозвалось в истерзанном одиночеством и переживаниями сердце, позволив спокойно отработать положенное время.


	10. Реальность

      Я приходил проведать профессора каждый день, стараясь незаметно помогать ему, чем мог. Напрямую он бы точно ничего от меня не принял, но вот так, исподтишка: мол, не вам купил продукты, а себе — я ж после работы голодный, так что… а дома скучно.   
      Мистер Снейп, конечно, всё понимал. Его, кажется, даже забавляла такая игра, но чувствовалось, что при этом ему было неловко, потому и язвил чаще обычного. У меня же такая его реакция вызывала какую-то щемящую нежность и заставляла постоянно улыбаться. Привыкнув к сарказму, я даже стал получать удовольствие, слушая профессора, и был счастлив.   
        
      Так продолжалось, пока мистер Снейп не вышел на работу.   
         
      Теперь не было повода приходить каждый день, что меня сильно расстраивало, но я решил надоедать, пока не прогонят. А после… ещё же оставались встречи в парке. Правда, я бы не советовал сейчас мистеру Снейпу долго гулять. Вот окрепнет, тогда и…  
        
      Обычно я заканчивал работу в полдевятого и тут же шёл к мистеру Снейпу, по пути забегая в небольшой магазинчик, что располагался неподалёку от его дома. Профессор к этому времени уже приходил с работы и встречал меня на пороге квартиры с недовольным лицом, но пока ещё без слов сторонился, пропуская внутрь. Что будет, когда его терпение лопнет, я не знал, но старался не задумываться об этом, ведь пока всё шло очень даже неплохо.  
         
      Сегодня меня отпустили на полчаса раньше — сразу как закрылось почтовое отделение, — и я тут же помчался по ставшему привычным уже в последнее время маршруту: почта — магазин — дом Снейпа. Я даже не задумался, что эти полчаса могут как-то повлиять, а зря. Тогда, может, и не летел бы с таким энтузиазмом.  
        
      Когда уже подходил к дому профессора, нагруженный продуктами (привычка осталась после болезни мистера Снейпа, хоть он и стал всё чаще шипеть на меня из-за того, что прихожу не с пустыми руками), я вдруг увидел подозрительно знакомую машину у его подъезда. Замедлив шаг, я постарался вспомнить, кому она принадлежала, но так и не смог, зато владелец сам через пару минут появился в поле моего зрения.   
        
      Люциус… он быстрым шагом вышел из подъезда, нырнул в кабину запомнившегося авто и умчался.  
        
      Голова пошла кругом, резко не стало хватать воздуха, сердце больно ударилось о рёбра и решило остановиться…   
      Силой воли я заставил себя успокоиться, но горькие мысли всё равно тревожили и не давали забыть.   
         
      Вот, значит, как. Пока меня нет, он… На что я надеялся, идиот!   
      Пока профессор болел, мысли о его партнёре, любимом, как-то отошли на второй план, я даже начал надеяться, что, раз не прогнали, то моё общество стало нравиться, а не вот так…   
      Кто я для него? Просто удобная замена? Пока нет Люциуса, можно и со мной общаться, да?..  
      Стало обидно…   
      Даже другом, наверно, не считает. Приятная компания… И, что больше всего злило, я был согласен даже на такое. Лишь бы рядом.   
        
      Глаза жгло, но я не дал слезам пролиться. Нет. Не буду плакать. Только не из-за него. Не так.  
      Зажмурившись и резко выдохнув, я заставил себя вернуться в реальность. Надо идти, не стоит снова сбегать, как сделал в прошлый раз, а не то можно лишиться даже того, что уже имею. А на это я был не готов. Эх, если бы я знал, что случится дальше, то не был бы столь решителен, когда жал на звонок квартиры профессора…  
        
      Снейп встретил меня как обычно, недовольно нахмурившись, но всё же посторонился, пропуская. А я вдруг подумал, что Люциуса, поди, встречают улыбкой, и снова стало больно…  
        
      Войдя, я поставил пакет с едой на тумбочку и развернулся к владельцу квартиры, который почему-то до сих пор пристально смотрел на меня. Не выдержав, я поинтересовался:  
      — Что-то произошло? — вышло нервно…  
      — С чего вдруг такой вопрос? — заинтересованно поднял одну бровь Снейп.  
        
      — Да так, — пошёл я на попятную, понимая, что ещё немного и могу сорваться. Злость и обида перемешались с болью в довольно опасный коктейль, что грозил выплеснуться в любой момент. И я знал, что потом пожалею, если не сдержусь... — Не обращайте внимания… — тихо добавил я через некоторое время, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал ровно, и отчаянно желая, чтоб Снейп не стал допытываться. Напрасно.  
      — Мистер Поттер, — нахмурился профессор, — если вы сейчас не расскажете, что…  
        
      — Зачем вам я? — вдруг перебил я Снейпа. Всё-таки не сдержался… Чёрт! — Как замена? Вы бы, наверно, хотели, чтоб это был Люциус, сейчас, здесь? Чтоб не я… И чтоб ухаживал… Где он находился, когда вам было плохо? Как так можно себя вести?! — я уже почти кричал.  
      — А как вы себя ведёте? — прошипел Снейп в ответ, заводясь. Правильно, я же стал обвинять его любимого… кому такое понравится. Стало больно. — Что себе позволяете? С чего вообще решили, что он должен… что я хочу… — кажется, профессор не мог найти слов от возмущения.  
      — Я видел, как он поцеловал вас, — вдруг вырвалось у меня, — и вы не были против!   
        
      Не сразу я осознал, ЧТО произнёс, а когда до меня дошло, отступать уже было некуда. Слово не воробей, вылетит — не поймаешь. Вот влип… Я испуганно посмотрел на профессора, но тот, кажется, не заметил моего состояния…  
        
      — Что? — как-то растерянно произнёс он, растеряв весь свой запал. — Поцеловал… Когда это было? — теперь всё внимание мистер Снейп сосредоточил на мне, и я понял, что не смогу уйти от ответа, как бы ни хотелось. Вытрясет, заставит сказать правду, чего бы это ни стоило…  
      — Когда подвозил вас в прошлый раз… ещё и в оперу сходить предлагал, а после — в ресторан… — пробормотал я, смирившись с судьбой. Сам начал этот разговор, так не отступать же теперь. — Я тогда хотел зайти к вам, пораньше отпустили…  
      — Так почему не зашли? — как-то мягко произнёс Снейп.  
      — Помешать боялся… — пожал я неловко плечами. — И вообще, вам есть с кем общаться, я просто нагло отнимаю ваше время…  
      — Так после этого вы и перестали появляться в парке, — задумчиво протянул профессор, словно что-то припоминая, и вдруг, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, посмотрел на меня. — Можно подумать, вы ревновали… — иронично хмыкнул он, пронзая меня насмешливым взглядом.  
        
      Что? Догадался? Я… это действительно была ревность? Понимание ударило, словно обухом по голове. Тогда я просто осознал свои чувства, а сегодня… Да, сегодня я заговорил о Люциусе только потому, что было больно узнать, что они встречаются, я разозлился, хотя не имел на это никакого права… Что же это получается? Я что, ревновал?   
        
      — Мистер Снейп, — наконец-то смог произнести я, ошарашенно смотря на профессора. — Я…  
      — Да ладно вам, — вдруг перебил меня профессор, недовольно поморщившись. — Я вас не упрекаю. Каждый имеет право на собственное мнение, и если вам неприятно общаться с людьми, предпочитающими…  
      — Что?!.. Нет! — тут уж я перебил профессора. Он что, подумал, что я могу плохо относиться к людям нетрадиционной ориентации? С чего он взял? Хотя, конечно, если перестал общаться после подсмотренного поцелуя, что ещё он мог обо мне подумать? Не про ревность же, в самом деле. Значит, пошутил?.. Хм… — Мне совершенно всё равно, какого пола партнёр, — вдруг твёрдо заявил я, чтоб прояснить недоразумение. — Важнее личность человека.  
      — Вот как, — вдруг улыбнулся уголками губ профессор, заметно расслабляясь. Его что, это беспокоило? Почему? — А теперь, может, всё-таки пройдём в гостиную? Или на кухню. Как вам угодно…  
        
      Что? Я огляделся.   
      А ведь точно! Мы же до сих пор стояли в коридоре, я даже кроссовки ещё не снял. Покраснев, я поспешил нагнуться, чтоб стащить с себя обувь, надеясь, что хоть так профессор не заметит залившую мои щёки краску.  
        
      — А мистер Люциус Малфой является директором фирмы, где я работаю, и моим бывшим, поэтому и позволяет себе некоторые вольности в общении, — услышал я тихий спокойный голос профессора, пока расшнуровывался. Не удержавшись, я резко вскинул голову, удивлённо смотря на Снейпа. Что это? Почему он решил прояснить сложившуюся ситуацию, ведь никогда до этого ничего не пояснял… особенно чего-то личного.   
        
      Заметив мою растерянность и удивление, точно отразившиеся на лице, Снейп снова дёрнул уголками губ, наметив улыбку.  
        
      — Надеюсь, мы всё-таки доберёмся сегодня до кухни, — хмыкнул он, взял пакет с продуктами и удалился, оставив меня поражённо сидеть в прихожей.  
        
      И только сейчас, когда профессор ушёл, до меня постепенно дошёл смысл сказанной недавно фразы.   
        
      Бывший.   
      Не любимый, а бывший…  
        
      Что? Почему? Когда они расстались? Кто был инициатором? Снейп до сих пор его любит или?..   
      Но ведь это Люциус поцеловал, он хотел продолжения. Не Снейп. Если это так, то…  
        
      Голова закружилась второй раз за день. Только теперь от облегчения. От счастья. Я почувствовал себя так, будто у меня выросли крылья, и был готов взлететь в любой момент. Как же, оказывается, угнетала мысль, что у профессора кто-то есть. Что он занят…   
        
      Стоп. Если не мистер Малфой, то, может, теперь он с кем-то другим? Рано радоваться, но… сердцу не прикажешь. И сейчас оно было готово выпрыгнуть из груди от осознания — всё может быть! Ещё ничего не потеряно!   
         
      Было неизвестно, что ждёт в будущем, но настоящее меня более чем устраивало. Как мало, оказывается, надо для счастья. Всего одна фраза — и всё так резко поменялось… Мир стал другим. Ярче, богаче, насыщенней. Словно проснулся после долгого кошмара и обнаружил, что это был только сон, и на самом деле мечты могут сбыться…   
        
      Кое-как заставив себя не выглядеть настолько счастливым, как чувствовал, я наконец-то разделся и последовал за мистером Снейпом, заглянув по пути в ванную, чтоб умыться. Надежда, поселившаяся в душе от признания профессора, настолько наполнила собой, что я не мог перестать улыбаться, хоть и понимал, как странно это сейчас выглядит.


	11. Вопросы

      На пороге кухни я всё-таки остановился и постарался превратить счастливую улыбку в ироничную, раз совсем стереть её с лица никак не выходило…  
        
      — Бывший? — входя, переспросил я. А вдруг всё-таки ослышался… хотелось быть уверенным.  
      — Бывший, — повторил Снейп, заваривая чай и даже не взглянув на меня. Пакета с продуктами не наблюдалось: уже, видимо, разобрал. — Подвёз по старой памяти. Не хочет, видите ли, чтоб я снова заболел… — с неудовольствием добавил Снейп. Было видно, что такая гиперзабота ему неприятна.  
        
      — И правильно, — подхватил я, садясь за стол и выхватывая из вазочки печенье. Вазочка на столе появилась только после того, как я стал частым гостем в квартире, и каждый раз, смотря на неё, на сердце теплело. — Я тоже не хочу.   
      — И вы туда же! — закатил глаза Снейп. — К вашему сведению, я не хрустальный, и иммунитет у меня будет получше, чем у многих. Болею редко и только когда измотан физически и морально, что является адекватной реакцией организма на… Что? — вдруг оборвал себя профессор, подозрительно прищурившись, стоило мне поморщиться.  
        
      — Когда ж вы успели так измотать себя? — вместо ответа задал я встречный вопрос. В голове зародилась смутная догадка, что именно я мог быть причастен к состоянию Снейпа… Нет. Не может быть. Он не мог так сильно беспокоиться из-за прекращения наших вечерних встреч… Я скорей прогнал столь заманчивую мысль.  
      — Проект, — резко бросил профессор, тут же отворачиваясь от меня. От тона, каким это было сказано, веяло арктическим холодом. — Два проекта, если быть точным, — немного помолчав, уже совершенно спокойно добавил мистер Снейп. — На работе, знаете ли, иногда приходится выкладываться по полной.   
      — Ну конечно, откуда мне знать, — не удержался я, чувствуя разочарование. Нет, и на что надеялся?  
        
      В этот раз я удостоился быстрого ироничного взгляда, после чего передо мной появилась тарелка лапши и кружка чая. Хм, а я и не заметил, чтоб Снейп готовил… Понятно тогда, почему он убрал принесённые мной продукты — всё уже было распланировано.   
        
      Отчего-то стало стыдно. Поблагодарив, я опустил взгляд в тарелку, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтоб выразить то, что чувствовал.  
        
      — Ешьте уже, — нетерпеливо произнёс профессор, садясь напротив со своей порцией, видимо, устав ждать, когда же я соизволю приступить к трапезе. — А то ваш нерешительный вид отбивает аппетит.  
      Я покраснел и торопливо схватился за вилку. Умеет же профессор парой фраз вывести из равновесия… Эта способность одновременно восхищала и нервировала.   
        
      Когда с ужином было покончено, мы перебрались в гостиную, где я привычно (временами, чтоб не мешать, приходилось и раньше себя чем-нибудь занимать) выбрал книгу и устроился на диване, но сосредоточиться на чтении в этот раз не получалось. Я никак не мог заставить себя не коситься на высокую худую фигуру, одетую в чёрное. Да и мысли постоянно возвращались к сегодняшнему разговору.  
        
      Люциус Малфой — директор фирмы, где работает мистер Снейп. Был служебный роман или они встречались до того, как профессор встал под его начала? Может, они разошлись как раз из-за того, что стали начальником и подчинённым? Что спровоцировало разрыв? Чья это была инициатива? Почему мистер Малфой до сих пор так себя ведёт? Почему Снейп это позволяет?   
        
      Вопросов возникло много, но самым главным был всё-таки один — почему они расстались и встречается ли Снейп с кем-нибудь сейчас? Я бы многое отдал, чтоб узнать это.  
        
      — Ну, что там у вас? — вдруг недовольно произнёс профессор, когда я в очередной раз поднял голову от книги, задумчиво уставясь на него. — Ладно, чего уж, спрашивайте, — смилостивился Снейп через некоторое время и, поймав мой недоумённый взгляд, пояснил: — Я же вижу, что какая-то мысль не даёт вам покоя.  
      — Почему вы расстались? — выпалил я, послав все опасения куда подальше. Сам ведь разрешил…   
        
      Снейп смерил меня долгим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул, откладывая книгу, которую только что просматривал.  
      — Устал, — неожиданно резко произнёс он, но тут же продолжил, уже более спокойно: — Люциус довольно тяжёлый человек, да и его статус накладывает определённые обязательства на его избранников. Нужно соответствовать, а я не люблю подстраиваться под кого-то. Мне ближе одиночество и свобода, когда могу сам распоряжаться своим временем. Это и стало основной причиной охлаждения между нами. Слишком разные, чтоб хоть что-нибудь получилось. Думаю, Люциус тоже это понимал, потому и отпустил без вопросов, оставшись просто другом, что, впрочем, не мешает ему время от времени напоминать о прошлом такими вот эксцентричными поступками… Я удовлетворил ваше любопытство? — вдруг добавил профессор совсем другим тоном. Я не понял, чего в нём было больше: нетерпения, сарказма или недовольства.  
        
      — То есть сейчас вы наслаждаетесь одиночеством и не собираетесь заводить отношений? — всё-таки рискнул спросить я, хоть и чувствовал, что терпение у профессора вот-вот кончится. Для меня и так оставалось загадкой, почему он до сих пор меня не вышвырнул и даже соизволил развёрнуто ответить на такой личный вопрос.  
        
      — Логика ваших рассуждений, мистер Поттер, оставляет желать лучшего, — хмыкнул профессор, — но в этот раз вы угадали: я ни с кем не встречаюсь и не собираюсь начинать в ближайшем будущем. А теперь, может, вы перестанете на меня смотреть и наконец-то позволите проверить сделанные мной в ходе эксперимента выводы?  
        
      Закусив губу, я уставился в книгу, что во время нашего разговора так и держал перед собой. Последние слова обидно кольнули, но я прекрасно понимал, что даже такое поведение — огромная уступка со стороны мистера Снейпа. Да и ценные сведения получил из первых рук. Правда, это не совсем то, что я хотел бы услышать. Мотивы расставания и поведение самого профессора говорили, что заинтересованность всё-таки осталась, что они с мистером Малфоем не стали друг другу чужими, и это беспокоило. Всякое может случиться, и страсть может вспыхнуть с новой силой… Да и то, что профессор твёрдо решил никого не подпускать, лелеять своё одиночество, тоже не обрадовало. Хорошо, что у него никого нет, но эти его планы на будущее…   
        
      Вздохнув, я посмотрел на часы. Как ни прискорбно, но уже оказалось довольно поздно, и стрелки неумолимо ползли к одиннадцати — времени, когда я обычно уходил от профессора.  
      — Уже поздно, — озвучил мои мысли Снейп, конечно же, заметив брошенный украдкой взгляд.   
      — Да, — вздохнул я, вставая и возвращая книгу на место. — Думаю, мне пора…  
      — Не провожаю. Дорогу знаете, — прилетело в ответ.   
      — Угу, — буркнул я, потягиваясь и разминая уставшие от напряжения плечи. Действительно, зачем провожать, если дверь захлопывается сама собой… — До свидания, мистер Снейп, — добавил я уже от дверей гостиной.  
      — До свидания, Поттер, — тихо донеслось мне в спину. Ого, сегодня ответили! Профессор не всегда реагировал, считая глупой традицией и пустым сотрясением воздуха, но я всё равно продолжал вежливо прощаться, словно эти слова были мантрой, которая позволяла, явившись на следующий день, быть хоть немного уверенным, что меня не прогонят.  
        
      Одеваясь, я снова вспомнил разговор, что произошёл в коридоре всего пару часов назад, и улыбнулся. Не думал, что меня настолько тяготили отношения профессора, пока не узнал правду. Прям ведь камень с души…   
        
      Выйдя на улицу, я вздохнул полной грудью и неторопливо направился в сторону дома. Шагая по аллеям парка, я счастливо улыбался. Шансов, что получится тронуть сердце профессора, было мало, но мечтать-то никто не запрещал! Тем более сейчас, зная, что у Снейпа никого нет…  
        
      После этого вечера я ещё неделю ходил в гости каждый день — сразу после работы, а потом профессор не выдержал и наобещал мне уйму неприятного, если не перестану таскаться к нему без приглашения. Кажется, я таки смог вывести его из себя…  
        
      Не отчаиваясь, я возобновил вечерние прогулки в парке, где мы с профессором раньше частенько пересекались. Пару дней он проходил мимо, просто кивнув мне, а где-то дней через пять снова пригласил к себе на чай. Наши отношения вошли в прежнюю колею, словно и не было последних событий, только вот моё отношение к встречам изменилось, как и к мистеру Снейпу. Я полностью принял свои чувства и надеялся всё-таки постепенно стать для профессора кем-то важным, подобраться к его сердцу так близко, как вообще возможно. В идеале — добиться взаимности, но я был бы рад и более скромному результату. Жизнь меня никогда не баловала, и надеяться, что сейчас всё будет иначе, не стоило, так что я не питал иллюзий и не думал, что р-р-раз — и мистер Снейп воспылает ко мне неземной страстью. Скорее я так и останусь для него соседским мальчишкой, работающим на почте. Да хотя бы так…Я был твёрдо уверен лишь в одном: сделаю всё возможное, чтоб остаться рядом. В любом статусе.  
        
      Так бы, наверно, и было, если бы судьба оставила нас в покое, но у неё, конечно же, были совершенно иные планы… 


	12. Друг?

      Жизнь шла своим чередом. Всё было отлично. Работа, прогулки, встречи с друзьями… но, конечно же, больше всего меня волновали и привлекали внимание отношения с профессором Северусом Снейпом. Я старался как можно чаще общаться с ним. Друзья даже стали жаловаться, что я их совсем забросил, и шутить, что у меня, поди, кто-то появился. Эх, знали бы они, насколько близки были к истине…  
        
      Увы, наши отношения так и застряли на какой-то странной смеси соседских и приятельских и даже до дружеских не продвинулись. Это огорчало и настораживало, но что я мог поделать? Действовать решительно опасался — вдруг совсем рассоримся, если профессору что не понравится, а я уже понял, что без него жить в разы тяжелее. Вот и плыл по течению, надеясь, что когда-нибудь стану ближе. Но я не подозревал, что это случится так скоро и таким странным образом.  
         
      Однажды, возвратившись домой, я заметил, что дверь моей квартиры не заперта. Только прикрыта, чтоб всё выглядело как обычно — не более того. Насторожившись, я потянул за ручку и осторожно вошёл в помещение, пытаясь двигаться как можно бесшумней — интуиция вопила: «Опасность!» — а я привык ей доверять.   
        
      Оказавшись в коридоре, я осмотрелся — вроде всё как обычно, но…   
        
      Эх, жаль, что я не догадался хранить здесь нож, перцовый баллончик, биту или ещё какую палку для самообороны. Если придётся защищаться от проникшего в квартиру, у меня ничего нет. Только успел я об этом подумать да сбросить сумку на пол, чтоб освободить руки, как на меня кто-то налетел, сбивая с ног. Я постарался задержать этого кого-то, но почти сразу правую руку неприятно обожгло, лишая сил, и человек умудрился сбежать, только и слышно было, как он быстро спускается по лестнице. Я хотел погнаться за ним — не моя квартира, доверили, а я не уберёг, — но тут что-то липкое заструилось по предплечью, а потом и закапало на пол. Что-то красное.   
        
      Кровь. Кажется, меня ранили.  
        
      Преодолевая боль, я достал телефон и вызвал полицию, после чего постарался оценить ущерб, нанесённый моему здоровью: зайдя в ванну, еле-еле стянул с себя куртку и, обеззаразив края пореза (довольно длинного, надо сказать, придётся, наверно, ехать накладывать швы), кое-как замотал руку бинтом, чтоб не так сильно кровило. И только после этого прошёл вглубь квартиры, окидывая внимательным взглядом обстановку. Удивительно, но погрома не наблюдалось, даже то малое, что представляло какую-то ценность, осталось на местах. По крайней мере, то, что лежало на виду.  
         
      Зная, что на месте преступления лучше ничего не трогать до прибытия полиции, я прошёл на кухню и уселся за стол — ждать. Дверь в квартиру я так и не закрыл, так что когда послышались шаги и чужие голоса, не удивился, только устало развернулся к проёму двери, ожидая, когда блюстители порядка найдут меня. С каждой минутой усталость всё больше сковывала. Неприятная слабость накатывала волнами, так что я был даже рад появлению людей — если что, не дадут истечь кровью.  
         
      Что было дальше, помню смутно. Помню — отвечал на вопросы, помню — отвели в машину и куда-то поехали, помню отделение скорой помощи… В себя пришёл только уже после того, как меня залатали, и очень этому удивился. Шок и хорошая потеря крови, как я понял со слов врачей. Больше выяснять не стал — ни к чему, главное — теперь всё в порядке.  
         
      Врач хотел продержать меня в клинике хотя бы пару часов, чтоб удостовериться, что я полностью пришёл в себя, но я желал только одного — поскорей очутиться на свободе, так что не стал никого слушать, подписал парочку документов и поспешил покинуть больницу…  
        
      Свежий воздух! Как приятно после запаха лекарств вдыхать прохладный воздух вечерних улиц.   
         
      Улыбнувшись, я уже хотел было спуститься по ступеням, как вдруг ко мне подлетел человек в чёрном и, взволнованно выдохнув: «Поттер!», — остановился прямо передо мной, тревожно оглядывая с головы до ног мою нескладную фигуру.  
        
      Мистер Снейп — да-да, это был именно он — стоял напротив меня в распахнутом пальто и домашней рубашке, кажется, даже не осознавая, что слишком пристально смотрит на меня. Сейчас на его лице можно было прочесть все эмоции, обуревавшие его, и самой главной была тревога, даже почти паника, которая, видимо, и заставила этого замкнутого человека так раскрыться перед кем-то…   
        
      — Поттер, что произошло? Куда ранен? Уже отпустили? Как себя чувствуешь? — вопросы так и сыпались из профессора, голос которого слегка охрип. От волнения, видимо.  
      — Мистер Снейп, что вы здесь делаете? — удивился я, не отреагировав на заданные вопросы — уж слишком внезапно тот появился. И это, конечно же, не понравилось профессору. Он нахмурился и зло выдохнул.   
      — Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают!  
        
      Я постарался вспомнить хоть парочку заданных им вопросов, что оказалось довольно трудно. И так только пришёл в себя, а тут снова потрясение. Ошеломив своим появлением, профессор почти лишил меня возможности думать здраво. Только сердце стало биться сильней, грозясь выпрыгнуть из груди, да душа вздрогнула: пришёл, волнуется…  
        
      — Да так, плечо порезал, когда с грабителем повстречался, — беспечно махнул я здоровой рукой, стараясь небрежностью показать своё отношение к травме — не смертельная, быстро заживёт и даже почти без последствий, что ещё надо? А шрамы, как известно, украшают мужчину…  
        
      Но, кажется, моё отношение только ещё больше разозлило профессора. Сощурившись и заметно побледнев, он какое-то время не мог ничего вымолвить, чем я и воспользовался, попытавшись его успокоить:   
      — Всего пара швов, не беспокойтесь вы так… — и улыбнулся. Заискивающе. Кажется, это стало последней каплей.  
        
      — Глупый мальчишка, зачем вообще полез? Пусть бы ограбил, пусть сбежал — здоровье важнее! — глухой, тревожный голос проник в самое сердце. Да, профессор отчитывал, ругал, но только потому, что, кажется, испугался за меня, и это было… почти приятно. Только вот не стало бы профессору плохо — перенервничает и снова заболеет…  
        
      — Да всё хорошо, через две недели буду как новенький! — постарался я успокоить мистера Снейпа, но, кажется, мои слова его совсем не впечатлили. — А насчёт «почему»… так ведь квартира не моя, как мог допустить, чтоб ограбили? Люди доверились, даже на оплату смешную согласились… да и вас подводить не хотелось — вы же за меня поручились…  
        
      — А если бы в живот ударили? Об этом ты подумал? — хрипло выдохнул профессор, сверля меня потемневшим от гнева и беспокойства взглядом. — Если бы… пойми, ты мог умереть!  
      — Но ведь не умер же, — тихо отозвался я, присмирев. Только сейчас я вдруг понял, насколько рисковал. А ведь ещё бежать за преступником хотел, ловить его. Идиот! Эх, где были мои мозги? Но Снейп? Почему он так переживает? Я для него… что-то значу? Неужели…  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, почему вы здесь? — так же тихо спросил я, вглядываясь в его обеспокоенное лицо. — Откуда узнали?..  
        
      Кажется, своими вопросами я заставил профессора прийти в себя: он часто заморгал и огляделся вокруг, словно только сейчас понял, что мы до сих пор стоим около больницы, прямо на ступенях, и мешаем остальным посетителям…  
        
      Рвано выдохнув, Снейп на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда снова посмотрел на меня, на его лице уже ничего не отражалось. Ни волнение, ни страх, ни злость…   
        
      — Друзья позвонили, — процедил неохотно он сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно не хотел отвечать, и, наткнувшись на мой непонимающий взгляд, всё-таки пояснил: — Полиция связалась с хозяевами квартиры и вместе с остальными новостями рассказала, что проживающий в квартире молодой человек был ранен и доставлен в больницу… а те помнят, что я поручился за своего друга, вот и предупредили…  
        
      Я ошеломлённо замер. Друга? Мистер Снейп сказал — друга? Как?.. Что?.. Неужели?.. Остальная информация из речи профессора не задержалась в сознании, настолько меня поразило это слово. Я — друг? Не просто знакомый, соседский паренёк, работник почты, а — друг? Когда… Как?..  
        
      — Друг? — эхом отозвался я…  
      — А то не знаете, — хмыкнул профессор, недовольно посмотрев на меня. — Или ожидали чего-то другого?  
      — Нет, я… — всё было так нереально. — Но ведь мы до сих пор даже не перешли на «ты»… — растерянно добавил я, хлопая ресницами.  
      — Это для вас так важно? — нахмурился профессор, серьезно смотря на меня своими бездонными глазами.  
      — Не знаю… — еще больше растерялся я, — наверно, просто привычней.  
      — Что ж, тогда можно и на «ты», — тяжело вздохнув, через некоторое время отозвался профессор, почему-то отводя взгляд. Я тоже посмотрел туда, куда уставился профессор, и ничего примечательного не заметил. Темнота, скрывающая дома, да фонари вдоль улицы…  
        
      — Что ж, сегодня, думаю, вам… — я перевёл взгляд на профессора, который тут же поспешил исправиться, — …тебе лучше остаться у меня. Хоть замки в твоей квартире и работают, но, раз их можно открыть отмычкой, лучше заменить на более надёжные. Правда, сейчас уже поздно, так что займёмся этим завтра.  
        
      Я смог только кивнуть в ответ. Горло перехватило от переполнявших меня чувств. Один из самых кошмарных дней в моей жизни вдруг стал одновременно и самым счастливым. День потрясений и шокирующих новостей… день, когда узнал, что небезразличен профессору, что тот за меня волнуется, что считает другом… Счастливая улыбка появилась на губах и никак не желала уходить.  
        
      Покосившись на меня, мистер Снейп предложил следовать за ним, что я и сделал с превеликим удовольствием. Оказалось, недалеко от больницы была стоянка такси, где мы и взяли машину — наши дома были далековато для пешей прогулки, хотя с профессором я был готов гулять всю ночь напролёт…   
        
      В такси мы не обмолвились ни словом, я даже успел задремать — пережитое сегодня измотало вконец, так что даже по приезде как-то на автомате я вышел из машины, зашёл в квартиру, сходил в ванную и со вздохом облегчения опустился на уже когда-то застеленный для сна диван. Последнее, что запомнил, было тихое «Спи», произнесённое голосом профессора над самым ухом, и ощущение прохладного одеяла, укрывшего меня.


	13. Снейпы

      Проснулся я от того, что рука начала ныть. Что такое?  
      Не сразу получилось вспомнить вчерашний день, но когда память восстановилась, я поражённо выдохнул, а глаза распахнулись сами собой.  
        
      Ограбление, полиция, больница, Снейп, друг… столько всего случилось, что даже не верится.   
        
      Бросив взгляд на часы, я мысленно застонал — даже шести нет, но, к сожалению, был уверен, что больше не усну. Просто не получится из-за переполнявших меня чувств, да и лекарства, что выписали в больнице, в том числе и обезболивающее, уже вполне можно принять…  
        
      Вставать не хотелось, но и валяться, когда болит рука, — то ещё удовольствие, так что, тяжело вздохнув, я откинул одеяло и выбрался из постели. Окинув взглядом спальное место и себя, я снова тяжело вздохнул. Оказалось, я уснул, даже не раздевшись, потому одежда сейчас выглядела непрезентабельно. Мятая, немного влажная (неужто ночью поднималась температура или мне просто было жарко?), она неприятно липла к телу, что заставило поморщиться. Захотелось тут же скинуть её и переодеться во что-то чистое, но где мне было взять сменную одежду?.. Подавив очередной вздох, я ещё раз осмотрелся… и тут взгляд упал на кресло, где аккуратной стопкой были сложены футболка и штаны, которые профессор уже один раз презентовал мне, когда я оставался у него ночевать. От воспоминания стало тепло на душе. Мистер Снейп всё предусмотрел, обо всём позаботился… вот если ещё и поесть можно будет что-нибудь найти, тогда утро станет совсем отличным!  
        
      Сходив в ванную ополоснуться, — уж слишком мерзко я себя чувствовал после больницы, чтоб пренебречь душем, несмотря на то, что был в гостях, — я оделся во всё чистое и наконец-то почувствовал себя человеком. Мыться пришлось осторожно, чтоб не намочить повязку, поэтому, когда я вышел, часы уже показывали семь, а значит, профессор уже встал.   
        
      Улыбнувшись, я направился на кухню: страшно хотелось пить да и перекусить стоит перед приёмом лекарств… Почему-то таблетки и документы, выданные в больнице, обнаружились на кухонном столе и первыми бросились в глаза, когда вошёл. Неужели снова Снейп? Чтоб не забыл? Какой заботливый… даж как-то не по себе от такого его поведения.  
        
      В холодильнике обнаружились пара йогуртов, творог и яблоки… отлично, для завтрака будет в самый раз. Не думаю, что профессор разозлится, если я позаимствую немного.  
        
      Во время еды я задумался, как быть с работой, и чуть не поперхнулся, когда на пороге появился хозяин квартиры. Невозмутимо подождав, пока я откашляюсь, он обратился ко мне:  
        
      — Мистер Поттер, я бы хотел вам… — вдруг нахмурившись, он продолжил с едва заметной запинкой: — тебе напомнить, что с такой рукой нельзя поднимать тяжести, поэтому на почту надо только занести больничный лист, и, следовательно, можно есть не торопясь. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь продолжить упорствовать в желании подавиться, — и, поймав мой удивлённый взгляд, добавил: — Да-да, я прочёл документы, что выдали вместе с лекарствами. Надеюсь, это не слишком задело… твоё самолюбие.  
        
      Голос профессора звучал недовольно, а мне вдруг стало смешно… на «ты» и «мистер Поттер» совсем не вязались друг с другом. Я фыркнул, и профессор тут же стал ещё более хмурым, чем до этого, потому я поспешил объяснить причину своего веселья:  
      — Мистер Снейп, я — Гарри. Если уж мы перешли на «ты», то и по имени можно называть, а то как-то смешно: на «ты» и «мистер Поттер»…  
        
      Какое-то время Снейп молча смотрел на меня, потом лицо его разгладилось, а на губах появилась усмешка, что в последнее время сводила меня с ума.   
      — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я окажу ответную услугу и разрешу называть и себя по имени, Гар-р-ри, — ворчливо заметил профессор, слегка растягивая «р» в имени, отчего у меня по спине пробежали мурашки.   
      — Конечно, нет! — поспешил развеять я его опасения, хотя, конечно, такая мысль и мелькнула в голове: было бы до дрожи приятно произносить его имя — Северус… Оно звучало, словно изысканная мелодия.  
      — Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся уголками губ профессор, наконец проходя в кухню. Он тоже достал творог с йогуртом и принялся за еду. И после даже не забыл проследить за тем, чтоб я принял все необходимые лекарства.  
        
      Когда стрелки часов показали полдевятого, я стал собираться. Профессору скоро на работу, да и мне сегодня многое предстоит сделать…   
        
      Поблагодарив мистера Снейпа за гостеприимство, я собрал свои вещи и скрылся в ванной. Переодеваться хоть и в успевшую высохнуть, но мятую одежду не хотелось, а уж на работе показываться в таком виде и вовсе было ни к чему, так что я решил сначала зайти домой и только потом уже отнести справку. Благо я уже успел позвонить и сообщил, что пару дней меня не будет, забегу только отдать официальное разрешение на прогулы. В трубке поохали, но заверили меня, что будут ждать.   
        
      А ведь сегодня хорошо бы и замки успеть поменять, вроде бы профессор говорил, что его друзья не против, да и ночевать домой не отпустит, пока не сменю… Но чтоб быть точно уверенным, я ещё раз переспросил мистера Сейпа перед тем, как уйти, и он подтвердил мои слова и даже выдал визитку неплохих мастеров, которым можно доверить безопасность своего жилища…   
        
      Оказавшись наконец на съёмной квартире, я быстро переоделся и начал воплощать свои планы в жизнь. Пробыв на почте не более десяти минут, я договорился с фирмой о смене замков: мастер прибудет ближе к вечеру, где-то в районе пяти часов, а до этого надо хоть успеть в магазин сходить да немного прибраться. Больше всего разгромлена была прихожая, где я столкнулся с грабителем, остальное так, по мелочи, но всё равно неприятно.   
        
      Вчера, раненый, я не очень хорошо запомнил происходящее, так что, прибираясь, только сегодня оценил ущерб, нанесённый грабителем. Он был на удивление мал, если не сказать ничтожен. Все ценные вещи оказались на месте, даже наличные, что были припрятаны в шкафчике под телевизором на всякий пожарный, остались на месте. Я что, всё-таки вовремя умудрился спугнуть преступника или он искал что-то конкретное? И если искал, то что?  
        
      За этими мыслями меня и застал звонок в дверь. Посмотрев на время, я вздохнул и пошёл открывать: скорее всего, пришёл работник от фирмы, что меняют замки.  
         
      Я оказался прав. На пороге переминались с ноги на ногу двое крупных мужчин, одетых в одинаковые комбинезоны с фирменной эмблемой на спине и груди. Посторонившись, я впустил их, но дальше прихожей мужчины не пошли. Поставив довольно крупный чемодан на пол, они тут же оценили сложность предстоящих работ и назвали цену. Немногословные и деловые, они тут же вызвали у меня уважение. Согласившись на их условия, я вышел из квартиры, чтоб не мешаться под рукой и одновременно иметь возможность наблюдать за их работой.   
        
      Когда мастера уже сняли замок, ко мне незаметно присоединилась соседка, что жила в квартире справа от моей. Женщина в годах, она любила посплетничать и многое знала о своих соседях, потому её не очень жаловали: кому понравится, что его секреты выбалтывают направо и налево? Я вежливо поздоровался и хотел сделать вид, что совсем не обращаю на неё внимания, но не тут-то было.   
         
      — Слышала, к тебе вчера грабитель залез? — обратилась ко мне пожилая леди, тепло улыбаясь и ненавязчиво поправляя выбившийся из причёски седой локон. — Ох, сочувствую. Надеюсь, много украсть не получилось, ты ж почти сразу подоспел. Вот в прошлом году на первом этаже ограбили так ограбили, почти всё унести успели… Хозяева после этого случая быстро съехали. Нашли более спокойный район, и поминай, как звали… А ты, я смотрю, остаёшься? Замки-то перед отъездом не меняют. И правильно, оставайся: от тебя никаких хлопот нет, ни музыки громкой, ни друзей-пьяниц, да и сам тихий, вежливый, прям как бывшие жильцы были. — У меня уже от монолога начинала болеть голова, а старушка радовалась — наконец-то слушателя нашла, которому сбежать некуда, вот и отводила душу, рассказывая, что знала. — И в кого у них сын такой уродился саркастичный? А как глянет — и мурашки по спине бегут. Хотя, конечно, отец, Тобиас-то, в последние годы выпивать начал, но сильно-то не буйствовал. А мать хорошая была, да. Вежливая. Только улыбалась как-то грустно всегда. Хорошая была семья, Снейпы-то, — услышав знакомую фамилию, я насторожился.   
        
      — Что? — переспросил я, резко прервав соседку, но мне сейчас было не до вежливости. — Здесь раньше Снейпы жили?  
        
      — Они самые, дорогой, они самые, — совсем не обиделась старушка на меня. Кажется, наоборот, была рада, что её рассказом наконец-то заинтересовались. — Хорошо жили и переезжать из квартиры не хотели. Даже когда их сын в люди выбился и предлагал квартиру побольше, они не согласились. Мол, всю жизнь здесь провели, куда ехать-то. Только вот умерли в прошлом году. Авария. Тормоза у машины отказали… Вот ведь как бывает. Жизнь — она такая, не знаешь, куда повернёт…  
        
      Я слушал соседку в каком-то оцепенении и даже слова не мог вымолвить. О мастерах, что замок меняли, вообще забыл. В голове билась только одна мысль: «Здесь до меня жили Снейпы». А сплетница тем временем уже на настоящее время перескочила:  
      — А их сын-то вчера, как узнал о грабителе, сюда примчался. Волосы растрёпаны, глаза горят, слова сквозь зубы цедит… и почти сразу же всех из квартиры выставил и куда-то умчался, словно за ним гнался кто. Вот ведь, нет у человека и капли уважения к людям. Полицейские-то потом долго ещё ругались в подъезде, следы вора искали…   
        
      — Простите, а сына этого случайно не Северусом зовут? — слабым голосом поинтересовался я, когда немного пришёл в себя. Нет. Это невозможно! Чтоб так… Не верю…  
        
      — А ты откуда знаешь? — удивилась соседка, поправляя немного съехавшие к носу очки, — Хотя, конечно, ты ж квартиру снимаешь, как не знать-то. Он хоть квартплату не завышает? А то такой на многое способен…   
        
      Слушать, как о профессоре плохо отзываются, было больно, но и остановить бодрую старушку я был не в состоянии из-за шока, так что мастера, наконец справившиеся с дверью, спасли положение. Окликнув меня, они объяснили, что да как теперь работает, получили деньги и, довольные, покинули дом, а я остался стоять в прихожей со связкой ключей в руке и бушующим ураганом в душе…


	14. Ярость и надежда

      Здесь жили Снейпы. Профессор — хозяин квартиры…  
        
      Новость настолько ошеломила, что только ближе к ночи я смог хоть немного прийти в себя, а до этого слонялся по дому, прикасаясь к мебели, которая в свете прошедших событий приобрела совершенно иное значение, и старался ни о чём не думать.  
        
      Квартира родителей Снейпа…   
        
      Профессор тут вырос. Может быть, даже лежал когда-то на этом диване, касался шкафов, ел за столом… Даже воздух в квартире теперь казался особенным.   
        
      Нет, так можно сойти с ума. Соберись…  
        
      Почему Снейп ничего не рассказал? Почему скрыл, что является владельцем? Нет, не просто скрыл, а солгал, что квартира принадлежит друзьям! А я-то, дурак, поверил! Да кто сдаст квартиру тому, кого ни разу не видел, только по рекомендации друга, да ещё и так дёшево! Пусть друг и самый лучший…  
         
      Тут я задохнулся от понимания: профессор просто пытался помочь, в ущерб себе… И тут же появилась злость: не нужны мне никакие подачки! Специально ведь уехал от родственников, чтоб жить самостоятельно! Чтоб ни от кого не зависеть, не мешать, и на тебе…   
        
      Меня начало трясти. Следующая мысль заставила задохнуться от душевной боли…  
         
      Насколько же жалко я выглядел, раз профессор пошёл на это? Конечно, весь в синяках и ссадинах, в мятой, грязной и рваной одежде, решивший ночевать на скамейке… как не помочь? Как мимо-то пройти? Нет, я был благодарен за то, что профессор пустил переночевать, но остальное… Нет чтоб в открытую предложить! Я бы, наверно, отказался, но… Да разве так вообще поступают? И ведь постоянно лгал! Друзья ищут, друзья сообщили… тьфу.  
         
      Горькая ухмылка на губах, привкус горечи во рту…   
      Всегда ненавидел ложь, даже во благо. Можно недоговаривать, но никогда вот так…   
      А ведь всё равно люблю… несмотря на разочарование.  
        
      Нет, так оставлять нельзя. Надо съехать. Куда угодно, лишь бы побыстрее! Не хочу выглядеть жалко перед любимым, не хочу его жертв, не хочу ни от кого зависеть!   
         
      Дрожь не проходила…   
      Нет, я не смогу так. Надо как можно быстрее поговорить с мистером Снейпом, иначе не успокоюсь, только ещё больше накручу себя…  
        
      Несмотря на позднее время, я схватил куртку и выскочил на улицу. Находиться в помещении было попросту невозможно.   
        
      Только когда почти дошёл до дома профессора, обратил внимание на мокнущий асфальт и капли дождя, неспешно падающие с небес… Отлично, только этого и не хватало. Снова предстану перед профессором во всей красе! Жалким неудачником… А что, похоже, я такой и есть.  
         
      Сжав до боли кулаки, я всё равно решительно направился к подъезду. Будь что будет. Откладывать разговор не имело смысла.   
        
      Лишь позвонив в квартиру профессора, я задумался о том, что тот уже мог пойти отдыхать, и моё появление в столь позднее время было бы нежелательно, но все здравые мысли развеялись, стоило вспомнить, зачем я на этот раз сюда пришёл.  
         
      Мне не нужна ничья помощь, я могу со всем справиться сам! Я не желаю быть обязанным больше никому и никогда. Не хочу ни от кого зависеть! С меня хватило и тёти, которая любила попрекать даже куском хлеба…   
        
      Тут дверь распахнулась, оборвав мысли, и на пороге появился он. Тот, кто решил облагодетельствовать меня, даже не спросив, а нужно ли мне это. В домашних штанах и рубашке он выглядел настолько буднично, что стало больно. Особенно от неподдельного волнения, что проступило на лице, когда он понял, кто стоит перед ним.  
         
      — Гарри? Ты что здесь делаешь так поздно, да ещё и в таком виде? — немного хрипло спросил профессор, оглядев меня с ног до головы. — Что-то случилось? Могу я помочь?..  
        
      Кровь ударила в голову. Рассудок помутился. Как он смеет вообще говорить о помощи? Предлагать её… снова. Если раньше я хотел поговорить и разобраться, то теперь злость полностью завладела мной.  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, я тут узнал, что сдаваемая мне квартира принадлежит вам, а не каким-то мифическим друзьям, которых я и в глаза-то не видел. — Яду в голосе было хоть отбавляй, поэтому неудивительно, что профессор вздрогнул от моих слов.  
        
      Вздрогнул, слегка побледнев, и посторонился, без слов предлагая войти. И я воспользовался этим щедрым предложением. Правда, раздеваться и проходить не стал, потому что был уверен, что разговор не продлится долго.  
        
      Дождавшись, когда профессор закроет дверь, я снова заговорил:  
      — И когда вы собирались открыть мне правду? Или молчали бы до скончания веков? Я что, не достоин? Просто глупый работник почты, который способен вызывать одну только жалость? Решили заняться благотворительностью? Так я не подхожу на роль того, кого надо облагодетельствовать! Я никогда не приму подачки ни от кого, я даже от родственников уехал, чтоб не сидеть у них на шее! Да я… да я…   
         
      Я выдохся. Возмущённо хватая ртом воздух, я смотрел на человека, стоящего передо мной, и видел только того, кто обманывал меня всё это время. Как он мог? Как посмел…  
        
      — …но основное-то была правда! — вдруг услышал я сквозь шум в ушах взволнованный голос.  
      — Кроме того, что квартира принадлежит вам, а не каким-то там друзьям! — возмущение с новой силой всколыхнулось в душе.  
      — Какое это имеет значение?  
      — Большое! Я бы не принял приглашение! Не за такие смешные деньги!  
        
      — Ну вот видите, потому и не сказал! — профессор тоже стал заводиться. — Да поймите же вы, глупый мальчишка, что квартира бы так только простаивала! Пускать совершенно чужих людей я не намеревался, а друзей у меня почти и нет. Особенно таких, кому нужно жильё. Это не жалость и благотворительность, это взаимовыгодное соглашение! Я спокоен за сохранность своего имущества, а вы живёте в квартире, расположенной в более-менее спокойном квартале, хоть и не в самом благополучном районе, но зато не так далеко от работы. К тому же мне не приходится тратить лишние деньги на содержание ненужной, в общем-то, жилплощади...   
        
      — Всё равно обманывать не следовало! — упёрся я. — Что стоило просто объяснить всё так, чтоб я понял? Вы же хорошо умеете чесать языком и переворачивать всё с ног на голову! Любого, поди, уговорить сможете на что угодно! — я повысил голос, не осознавая этого. Я уже почти что кричал, выплёскивая наружу всю боль и разочарование, скопившиеся в душе. — Я думал, вы другой! Всегда говорите правду в лицо, не стараясь приукрасить, не щадя чувства других, а вы… вы…  
        
      — Что я?.. — вдруг прошипел профессор. Лицо его некрасиво исказилось то ли от гнева, то ли от причинённой мной боли, а ведь я, действительно, в этот момент хотел ударить, да побольней, чтоб он понял, насколько мне плохо, чтоб осознал… — Не оправдал ваших ожиданий? Так поверьте, я никогда и не хотел этого! Я всегда жил и буду жить по своим принципам, и не стоит мне навязывать своё мировоззрение, я всё равно не стану меняться! Да, я солгал в малом, чтоб достичь цели! Я такой. Я могу пойти на многое, чтоб добиться своего!.. — и добавил ехидно, заметив, как я побледнел: — Что, не ожидали? Создали себе образ, а я реальный оказался далёк от совершенства? Что ж поделать? Я такой, какой есть. И никому не позволю решать, каким должен быть!  
         
      Я смотрел на профессора и не узнавал его. В голове билась только одна мысль: «Почему всё так обернулось? Неужели этим и закончится?..» Ярость прошла, осталась обычная злость, направленная скорее на себя, чем на мистера Снейпа. Действительно, придумал себе идеал и страдаю, что действительность ему не соответствует.  
        
      Собравшись с силами, я решил спокойно сказать то, зачем пришёл, и уйти из этого дома теперь уже навсегда. Не думаю, что получится забыть… что смогу простить… и в первую очередь себя за глупые надежды и мечты.  
         
      — Я съеду, как только найду себе место, где жить, пусть это будет самая страшная дыра из возможных, но я по-другому просто не смогу. Слышите, не смогу жить в той квартире, зная, что меня так долго обманывали! Что она принадлежит человеку, который ради достижения цели может пойти на ложь! — хоть и хотел сдержаться, но под конец речи, кажется, снова стал заводиться. Ну почему всё так получилось?..  
        
      Не смотря больше на профессора, я развернулся, рванул ручку двери и вылетел прочь, желая сейчас оказаться как можно дальше и от мистера Снейпа с его квартирой, и от квартиры его родителей, и от всей ситуации в целом…   
        
      Было больно и стыдно, было чертовски плохо. Не разбирая дороги, я кинулся бежать куда глаза глядят, надеясь, что физическая активность поможет хоть как-то усмирить бушующие во мне эмоции.  
         
      Через пару кварталов я наконец-то остановился перевести дух и вдруг резко осознал, что натворил. После пробежки действительно вернулась трезвость мышления, что помогло понять, насколько ужасно повёл себя, разговаривая с профессором.   
        
      Да, он солгал мне вместо того, чтоб постараться объяснить свою позицию. Это некрасиво и характеризует его не с лучшей стороны, но… он такой же человек, как и я, со своими достоинствами и недостатками. Это я, полюбив, слишком его идеализировал.   
        
      Больно спускаться с небес на землю. Больно, но необходимо.   
         
      Мистер Снейп, поди, просто не хотел долго и нудно объяснять одно и то же упёртому барану со слишком наивными принципами, каким я был, потому и решил пойти по более лёгкому пути. Он действительно хотел помочь, а я наговорил гадостей, обвинил невесть в чём, почти оскорбил… Проклятая гордость! Проклятые убеждения!   
         
      А что, если после такого мистер Снейп вообще не захочет иметь со мной дело, ведь и у него есть гордость… Нет! Хоть пару минут назад был уверен, что это конец, теперь я понял, что не перенесу, если наше общение прекратится. Всё что угодно, только не это! Плевать на гордость, плевать… сам виноват, самому и расхлёбывать.  
        
      Я развернулся и побежал назад. Хорошо, что остались силы для бега. Хорошо, что не растерял уверенность, пока добрался до дома дорогого мне человека…  
         
      С замиранием сердца нажал на кнопку звонка, напряжённо вслушиваясь в мелодию по ту сторону двери: откроет, проигнорирует?.. Долго ждать не пришлось. Дверь резко распахнулась, и профессор уже был готов обрушиться на того, кто посмел потревожить его снова в такой поздний час, но, увидев меня, сразу растерял весь свой запал. Наоборот, от профессора повеяло ледяным холодом, он словно закрылся, отгородился от мира, стал безразлично-отстранённым, даже немного надменным.   
        
      — Вы? — вздёрнув подбородок, только и произнёс профессор Снейп ледяным тоном, и лишь слишком ровная спина выдавала его напряжение.  
      — Я, — выдохнул я в ответ, не зная, что ещё можно сказать на такое вот приветствие. — Мистер Снейп… я… простите меня. Я повёл себя как придурок. На самом деле я очень благодарен вам, честно, просто очень не хочу ни от кого зависеть, не хочу жалости или подачек…   
      — Кто сказал, что была жалость? — раздражённо перебил меня Снейп, вздыхая и отходя в сторону, давая возможность протиснуться в дверь, что я тут же и сделал.  
        
      Войдя, я растерянно остановился в центре коридора, не зная, как поступить. Могу ли раздеться? Пустят ли дальше или просто не хотят разговаривать через порог? Позволено ли мне будет снова войти в жизнь мистера Снейпа, или он просто хочет расставить все точки над «и», чтоб никогда больше не видеться? От этой мысли отчего-то стало больно, и я закусил губу, желая поскорей прийти в себя. Меня сотрясала дрожь: то ли от холода, то ли от волнения, а может, и от всего сразу.   
        
      Вдруг стало страшно, и я опустил глаза. Нет, я не мог видеть на дорогом лице, лице профессора, человека, который отнёсся ко мне так по-доброму, которого я полюбил всем сердцем, маску равнодушия и презрения.   
        
      Я. Этого. Не. Перенесу.   
        
      На полу с меня уже натекла изрядная лужа. Хм, вроде дождь был не таким и сильным? Надо будет перед уходом хотя бы затереть за собой…  
         
      Вдруг руки профессора очутились на моих плечах, и не успел я даже вздрогнуть, как они обвились вокруг меня, заключая в крепкие объятия, прижимая к груди. Я почувствовал дыхание Снейпа возле уха, слегка хрипловатое, словно это он бежал пару кварталов, а не я, жар его тела сквозь мокрую одежду, лёгкую дрожь, что, кажется, сотрясала не меня одного… И ощутил сумасшедшую надежду, что подарили мне эти объятия…   
  
      Я замер в руках профессора, боясь пошевелиться и даже вздохнуть. Не хотелось спугнуть момент такой откровенной близости, какой раньше ещё никогда не было. По крайней мере, сознательно профессор меня ещё не обнимал. Даже сейчас мистер Снейп казался почти равнодушным, словно ему было всё равно, рядом я или нет, и только то, как сильно он прижал меня, мокрого и дрожащего, к груди, показывало, насколько он был рад, что я вернулся.  
      


	15. Разговор

      Не знаю, как долго мы вот так вот стояли: я, боящийся пошевелиться, одеревеневший от переполняющих меня чувств, и Снейп, прижимающий к себе, словно боясь, что стоит отпустить, и сбегу, как уже раз поступил — необдуманно, на эмоциях, но всё-таки…   
        
      Первым пришёл в себя профессор. Резко отстранившись, он пробормотал что-то вроде «Раздевайся и проходи» и тут же скрылся в спальне. Мне показалось или Снейп был смущён таким явным проявлением своих чувств?  
        
      Задумчиво проводив Снейпа взглядом, я решил воспользоваться приглашением, а то вдруг ещё передумает? Разувшись и осторожно скинув куртку, как можно бесшумней скользнул в гостиную, где ночевал ещё только этой ночью, совсем не подозревая, при каких обстоятельствах окажусь здесь снова. И как быстро… Правда, мне казалось, что между событиями прошло не меньше ста лет. Странная это вещь — разум…  
         
      Я сделал пару шагов к дивану и нерешительно замер: весь же промок, куда пру? Если намочу обивку, профессор спасибо не скажет. Развернувшись, я уже хотел было пойти в ванную поискать штаны и футболку, что там оставил сегодня (правда, не был уверен, что они дожидаются меня, но ведь попытка не пытка), как в дверном проёме появился профессор. Он сам переоделся во всё сухое — обнимать мокрого истукана и не намочиться самому невозможно — и в руках держал ещё один набор одежды.   
         
      — Вот, — протянул он мне вещи. — Когда переоденетесь, надо будет осмотреть плечо. Если повязка намокла, придётся сменить. Не хватало ещё, чтоб вы заболели или рана воспалилась, — хмуро произнёс Снейп, но я почему-то за раздражением разглядел заботу… Или он просто не хотел потом нянчиться со мной? Всё-таки профессора было трудно понять, да и он сам ничего не делал для того, чтоб его действия, мотивы и поступки стали яснее…  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, мы же вроде с вами на «ты»… — смущённо улыбнулся я. — Хотя пойму, если вы снова захотите перейти на официальное обращение. После того, что я наговорил… — и закусил губу. Я совершенно не представлял, что со всем случившимся делать. Как извиниться, чтоб простили? Как вернуть расположение профессора? Как искупить сказанные от боли и злости слова? Как сделать так, чтоб мне поверили?.. Не знал, но надеялся, что, как бы Снейп сейчас ни был зол, со временем сможет меня простить.  
        
       Профессор после моих слов недовольно поджал губы, но никак их не прокомментировал, только в следующий раз обратился уже более мягко и на «ты», как я просил:  
      — Гарри, переодевайся скорее, ты весь дрожишь.  
        
      Надежда, что не всё так плохо, поселилась в сердце.  
         
      Энергично кивнув, я взял предложенную одежду и выскочил из гостиной: переодеваться при профессоре было для меня немыслимо, а выгонять хозяина из его же комнат… увольте. Лучше в ванной переоденусь, не впервой.   
        
      Снять рубашку оказалось не так легко, как я ожидал — раненое плечо дало о себе знать, да и со штанами справиться было труднее, чем даже утром. Я почувствовал лёгкое беспокойство — неужели прогулка под дождём всё-таки навредила? Но не стал паниковать раньше времени. После эмоционального всплеска я чувствовал себя усталым и опустошённым, единственное, что хотелось — это покоя. И спать. И чтоб Снейп на меня не сердился… м-да… что-то много желаний набралось…  
         
      Хмыкнув, я с интересом осмотрел то, чем в этот раз поделился профессор: это оказались футболка-безрукавка тёмно-тёмно-зелёного цвета и белые свободные штаны на резинке. Одевшись, я поразился предусмотрительности профессора: повязка (к сожалению, влажная — куртка не спасла) была ничем не прикрыта, и её можно было спокойно осмотреть-поменять, не раздеваясь. Отлично! Я чувствовал, что не готов сейчас предстать перед профессором даже просто с оголённым торсом.  
         
      Когда я вернулся в гостиную, на журнальном столике уже стояла открытая аптечка и профессор осматривал её содержимое, удобно устроившись на диване. Заметив, что я пришёл, он взмахом руки подозвал меня и показал сесть рядом с собой. Как я понял, больной рукой к профессору. Выполнив приказ, я вздохнул и приготовился если не к боли, то неприятным ощущениям так точно.  
        
      Профессор между тем осторожно прикоснулся к бинту, нахмурился и стал снимать промокшую повязку с руки. Он действовал очень осторожно, точными скупыми движениями. Поди, точно так же он двигается, ставя какой-нибудь свой очередной эксперимент.   
         
      Я чуть не рассмеялся, когда сравнил себя с экспериментами профессора. Да уж, чего только в голову не лезет.  
        
      Между тем повязка уже была снята, рана осмотрена, обработана и снова скрыта бинтами… Вполне профессионально, надо сказать. После осмотра Снейп едва заметно улыбнулся, и я почувствовал, как напряжение немного спало, что счёл добрым знаком. Это подтвердил позже и сам профессор, выдохнув: «Всё в порядке» — перед тем, как встать с дивана и отнести аптечку на место.   
        
      — Лекарства? — полувопросительно произнёс профессор, когда расположился в кресле неподалёку от меня, так и сидевшего всё это время на диване, наблюдая за ним.  
      — Что? — не понял я.  
      — Таблетки с собой?   
      — Нет, оставил в съёмной квартире. Приму перед сном.  
        
      При этих словах Снейп поморщился. Хм, странно, неужто хотел предложить переночевать? После всего, что я ему наговорил? Нет, не может быть…  
        
      Вообще у меня создалось впечатление, что мистер Снейп старается при мне говорить как можно меньше, и в душе поселилось тревожное чувство. Злится. Не простил. Просто сейчас не время для серьезного разговора, и он ждёт меня впереди… Холодок пробежал по спине…   
        
      — Да, о квартире, — тихо произнёс тут профессор, а у меня душа ушла в пятки. Начинается… — Что ты там пытался до меня донести своей пылкой речью между оскорблениями и истерическими выкриками?  
        
      Глубоко вздохнув, я постарался привести мысли в порядок, чтоб спокойно и аргументированно объяснить своё отношение к сложившейся ситуации. Я дал себе слово, что в этот раз не сорвусь, что бы профессор ни сказал и как бы себя ни повёл. И так уже наворотил дел. Хватит. Но сказать всегда легче, чем сделать, и я опасался, что могу снова завестись, а это бы испортило отношения вконец…  
         
      — Мистер Снейп, — неуверенно начал я. — Я хочу ещё раз извиниться. Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Хотя нет, знаю, но всё равно извините! Я повёл себя ужасно. Такое… такого больше не повторится.  
        
       И умоляюще посмотрел на профессора. Тот ничего не ответил, только поморщился и что-то буркнул себе под нос. Что-то типа «Посмотрим», если я правильно расслышал. Подождав ещё немного, но так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, я вздохнул и продолжил:  
        
      — А вопрос… Я пытался сказать, что не могу принять такого щедрого предложения, как… ваше, — чувство вины не дало мне перейти на «ты». — Даже если предлагаете от чистого сердца, то… нет, не могу. Я всю жизнь стремился к самостоятельности, даже от родственников ушёл, как только появилась такая возможность. Не хочу ни от кого зависеть. Не хочу снова попасть в неприятную ситуацию, потому решил полагаться только на себя, не принимая ничьей помощи, в чём бы она ни выражалась… Нет, немного не так. Не принимая долгосрочную помощь, особенно если она идёт в ущерб её оказывающему. От такой «благотворительности» человек может устать и, резко изменив своё мнение, ну… например, потребовать справедливую оплату, иначе выселит. Да и обязанным себя чувствовать не хочется, и жалким выглядеть… ну…   
         
      Было очень трудно подбирать нужные слова, я даже умудрился запутаться, потому и замолчал, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу, пытаясь придумать, как правильней донести то, что хотелось, пока не наткнулся на странный взгляд профессора, под которым мне стало ещё более неуютно…  
        
      — Разучился верить в людей? — вдруг тихо спросил профессор.  
      — Я никогда им полностью и не доверял, — пожал я плечами. — Не у кого было учиться доверию.  
      — Вот даже как, — задумчиво произнёс профессор. — А теперь послушай ещё раз, что я скажу, и в этот раз постарайся услышать, — выделив последнее слово, серьёзно, но с каплей насмешки произнёс вдруг Снейп. У меня аж щёки со стыда запылали. Ведь он снова прав — я слушал его, но не слышал. Погружённый в свои переживания, я не принял бы тогда никакие доводы, даже самые разумные. — Как я уже говорил, это — взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Квартира простаивает пустая, но за неё всё равно надо платить. А так — это может делать квартирант. Минус лишние расходы. Это первое. Второе — если в квартире живёт знакомый, не надо беспокоиться о сохранности имущества, да и о небольших бытовых проблемах вроде потекла труба, сломалось окно не стоит переживать. То есть я не отвлекаюсь по пустякам и не трачу свободное время на посещение квартиры с проверками. Третье — доход. Да, хоть и небольшой, но за уверенность в том, что квартире и вещам не будет нанесён ущерб — это небольшая плата. Я вообще не намеревался сдавать её незнакомцам, так что мог не получить и того, что имею сейчас.   
      Как видишь, если бы ты не заехал, то я нёс бы одни убытки, — подытожил Снейп и испытующе на меня посмотрел. — Если не достаточно аргументов, могу привести ещё парочку…  
        
      — Нет-нет, мистер Снейп, я всё понял… — пролепетал я. Так что ж это получается то? Неужели я всё напридумывал себе: жалость, подачки, благотворительность… но ведь профессор зачем-то солгал мне… — Почему сразу нельзя было объяснить, зачем надо было обманывать?.. — вырвался у меня вопрос. Я смотрел на профессора почти что с отчаянием. Попытки понять этого человека ни к чему не приводили, и я чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть и мой мозг взорвётся.  
        
      Снейп устало посмотрел на меня и тяжело, обречённо вздохнул. Он выглядел так, словно его заставляют объяснять прописные истины, которые должны быть понятны любому с детства…  
      — В состоянии, котором ты пребывал в тот день, когда я предложил квартиру, ты бы меня и слушать не стал. Сразу отказался б, и никакие аргументы не помогли… Эти твои принципы… Так что самым эффективным тогда показалось просто сказать часть правды, добавив каплю лжи. Я ж себе не враг, правда, так что квартира действительно принадлежит другу, не находишь? — я глупо захлопал глазами. Вот ведь вывернул, а? И придраться не к чему. Кажется, моя реакция развеселила профессора, кончики губ дрогнули, обозначая улыбку. — А после не признался, потому что не хотел таких вот выяснений отношений, как сейчас.  
        
      Стало стыдно… Одновременно я не мог не восхититься профессором — это ж надо всё так с ног на голову перевернуть. Я сам ещё и виноватым оказался! Ему в прокуроры или адвокаты идти следовало!  
        
      — Ну так что, принимаешь предложение? Останешься жить в квартире моих родителей? — тихо спросил Снейп. Казалось, он не был уверен, что его слова на меня подействовали достаточно для принятия верного, по его мнению, решения, и он был готов и дальше убеждать меня. Зачем ему вообще это надо? Неужто от меня действительно такая большая польза?  
        
      Теперь, когда гнев не застилал глаза, я понимал, что в словах профессора есть хотя бы крупица здравого смысла, так что… эх, была не была! Да и искать что-нибудь подходящее среди квартир я уже, если честно, устал. Было и ещё одно обстоятельство. Жить там, где раньше жил Снейп… где он взрослел… появилось какое-то странное будоражащее чувство сопричастности к семье Снейпов. Меня не покидало ощущение, что это сблизит нас.  
        
      — Хорошо, останусь, — зажмурившись, выдохнул я, не давая себе возможности передумать, и вдруг рассмеялся. — Нет, объясните мне, как вы это делаете?  
      — Делаю что? — картинно поднял брови профессор в притворном удивлении.  
      — Меняете чужое мнение! Я ж был твёрдо настроен отдать ключи и больше ни ногой… — я махнул рукой и снова рассмеялся. На душе стало легко.  
         
      Профессор промолчал, только его губы снова дрогнули в намёке на улыбку. Кажется, мой смех разрядил напряжённую атмосферу, что была между нами всю встречу, и это не могло не радовать.   
      


	16. Признание

      Потянулись обычные будни.   
        
      Рука зажила без осложнений, хоть я и умудрился её промочить. Снейп однажды даже пошутил на сей счёт, что зараза к заразе не липнет, за что я очень хотел на него обидеться, но так и не смог.   
        
      После ссоры из-за квартиры мы подписали настоящий договор, условия которого тоже достаточно долго и бурно обсуждали, и всё равно остались недовольны: обоим пришлось идти на уступки. Вообще после всей этой свистопляски с квартирой мы ещё немного сблизились. Я стал больше доверять профессору и понял, что знаю о нём слишком мало. Захотелось тут же исправить эту оплошность. Но, если раньше я боялся спрашивать о личном, то теперь потихоньку начал задавать вопросы, и профессор, хоть большинство из них и оставлял без внимания, теперь всё-таки кое-что сам рассказывал о себе, что раньше бы мне показалось невозможным. Я тоже рассказал кое-что из детства, и хотя профессор делал вид, что ему неинтересно, но, судя по всему, запоминал всё, что я говорил.  
         
      Находиться рядом с профессором не всегда было легко и приятно, но и тогда я был счастлив, ведь даже в такие минуты меня не прогоняли. Теперь Снейп мог начать при мне рассуждать про какие-то там реакции, валентность, катализаторы и тому подобное. Сначала я пробовал вникать в его речи, но потом понял, что, если он рассказывает кому-то, ему легче думается, и перестал перебивать, просто наслаждаясь тембром голоса, живыми нотками и увлечённостью, с которой тот говорил о пробирках и экспериментах. Так я понял, что работа для Снейпа — не просто средство зарабатывания денег, а самая что ни на есть настоящая страсть. За это я стал ещё больше уважать профессора, ведь я сам так и не смог найти, чем бы по-настоящему хотел заниматься, да и учиться пошёл в первое же учебное заведение, куда прошёл по конкурсу и где предоставлялось общежитие.  
        
      На работе тоже всё было хорошо. Можно сказать, я был доволен своей жизнью. Впервые за многие-многие годы.  
         
      Так продолжалось, пока я не заметил, что Снейп стал позже приходить домой и был постоянно каким-то задумчиво-рассеянным, словно его мысли всё время занимала какая-то проблема, пути решения которой он искал. И я бы ещё долго не догадывался, что это, если бы не случай.   
         
      Однажды я решил после работы сходить в круглосуточный магазин, в котором обычно не закупаюсь, потому что он не совсем по пути, но иногда там можно найти разные интересные товары, которых не бывает в привычных для меня местах. И после не знал, хорошее это было решение или нет, потому что по пути увидел в кафе Снейпа и уютно расположившегося напротив него Малфоя. Они оживлённо о чём-то разговаривали и, похоже, наслаждались обществом друг друга.  
         
      Я проторчал у окна кафе, наверно, не менее десяти минут. Как идиот, стоял и пялился, но они этого даже не заметили — так были увлечены то ли беседой, то ли друг другом… Наконец, отлипнув, я поплёлся домой, сразу забыв о своих планах. На душе было скверно.  
         
      Хорошенько подумав, я решил, что один раз ничего не значит, могли и по работе встретиться — мистер Малфой же всё-таки начальник Снейпа, и выбросил этот случай из головы. И всё было бы замечательно, но я ещё пару раз видел их вместе. Случайно. Словно судьба вновь и вновь показывала мне то, что я в упор не хотел замечать, и ситуация достигла апогея, когда я прямо лоб в лоб столкнулся с ними, выходящими из очередного кафе.  
        
      Люциус как раз простился с профессором, сел в машину и уехал, а я стоял и не знал, что делать. Надо было скрыться, уйти, пока Снейп не повернулся и не заметил меня, но ноги словно примёрзли к асфальту… А когда я наконец-то смог двигаться, было уже поздно: взгляд тёмных, почти чёрных глаз остановился на мне.  
         
      «О нет, он меня заметил!» — пронеслось в мозгу… Увы, больше ничего не оставалось, как только подойти и поздороваться.   
      — Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, — улыбнулся я ему.  
      — Поттер?.. Ты что здесь делаешь? — кажется, профессор был удивлён.  
      — Иду домой, — пожал я плечами и, заметив тень непонимания в глазах профессора, пояснил: — Помнишь нашу первую встречу на улице? Я ещё тогда предложил тебе булочку с корицей. Так вот, магазинчик, что ими торгует, находится неподалёку. Булочки очень вкусные, честно.  
      — Вот как, — кажется, Снейп о чём-то задумался, и мысли эти были не очень приятными.  
        
      Я молчал. Перед глазами проносились последние дни. Встречи, которым я стал свидетелем. Взгляды, жесты, улыбки… Стало больно. Я давно понял, что Снейп пошёл на сближение с Малфоем, но только сейчас принял этот факт. Захотелось побыть одному, но мой поспешный уход можно будет расценивать как бегство… Да он и будет бегством, если честно. Поэтому я стоял перед профессором и, стиснув зубы, ждал, что он скажет, а в голову лезли разные неприятные мысли.  
        
      Почему именно сейчас Снейп решил пойти навстречу? Устал быть один? Тогда… был ли у меня шанс? Если бы я признался… нет, думать об этом было слишком больно.  
      Мистер Малфой смог снова чем-то зацепить, что-то пообещал, открыл свои настоящие чувства? Увы, узнать, почему они снова стали часто видеться, не представлялось возможным, да и не это было сейчас важным, а то, что они снова вместе. Глаза зажгло…  
      Чёрт. Гарри, не расклеивайся! Возьми себя в руки… порадуйся за них и просто пожелай счастья.  
         
      — Я смотрю, ты решил наладить отношения с мистером Малфоем? — заговорил я, нарушив молчание. Постарался улыбнуться, но вышло как-то не очень.  
      — В смысле? — приподнял брови Снейп. — Мы вроде и не ссорились.  
      — Да ладно, ты прекрасно меня понял, — всё-таки не выдержал я.   
        
      Нет. Остановить… Ты сможешь…  
        
      — Желаю вам счастья… — пришлось прикусить губу, чтоб не сорваться.  
      Так надо. Сейчас так надо. Это потом можно будет забиться в уголок и ни о чём не думать, а сейчас…   
         
      Профессор пристально посмотрел на меня, вдруг выругался, решительно взял за руку и затащил в кафе, откуда недавно вышел с Люциусом. Посадив за самый ближний столик, он самым категоричным тоном приказал оставаться на месте и скрылся в глубине зала. Не успел я опомниться, как он вернулся с двумя кружками кофе, одну из которых поставил передо мной.  
      — Пей, — безапелляционно сказал профессор и сам глотнул из своей чашки.  
         
      Я посмотрел на Снейпа, на кружку, обхватил её обеими руками (чтоб не ходила ходуном — руки дрожали) и сделал большой глоток. Конечно же, обжёгся. Пока приходил в себя, профессор разглядывал меня как диковинную зверюшку.  
        
      — Так говоришь, желаешь счастья? — тихо спросил он.  
      Горло почему-то сдавило, и я смог только кивнуть в ответ.  
      — Почему-то не очень верится, — мягко добавил профессор.  
        
      Я поднял глаза на Снейпа. Уголки губ того подрагивали, словно он сдерживал смех. Обида прокралась в сердце. Ах, ему весело, а я… но чувство испарилось без следа, стоило только профессору заговорить.   
      — Гарри, Гарри, — покачал головой мистер Снейп, — когда же ты научишься не делать поспешных выводов. Грабителя, который тебя ранил, поймали. Я именно поэтому и встречался с Малфоем. У него много связей. К тому же, оказалось, что это знакомая нам личность — Том Реддл, что работал раньше с Дамблдором и моим отцом. Позже к ним присоединился и Люциус. Правда, в таком составе они проработали недолго. В ходе завершающих экспериментов что-то пошло не так. Дамблдор тут же приказал свернуть проект, из-за чего Реддл впал в ярость и они разругались, а позже все материалы с разработками исчезли за один день. Все отнеслись к этому спокойно, конечно, кроме Тома. Он, кажется, вбил себе в голову, что кто-то из создателей припрятал документы у себя, вот и стал искать… Неприятная история, но, надеюсь, больше он нас не потревожит. Доказательств набралось достаточно, чтоб посадить его надолго.   
        
      Во время рассказа профессор смотрел на свою кружку с кофе. Мне показалось, что Снейп испытывает вину за то, что втянул меня в их разборки… ерунда какая-то.  
        
      — Ладно, Гарри, я удовлетворил твоё любопытство, а теперь мне пора, — через некоторое время произнёс профессор, поднимаясь и выходя из-за стола. — До новой случайной встречи. Уверен, прогулки в парке ещё не раз столкнут нас лицом к лицу.  
        
      — До свидания, — только и смог пролепетать я, чувствуя себя редкостным кретином. Нет, реально придурок. Снова я сел в лужу. Делать выводы сначала надо научиться, а потом уже высовываться. Как же я, наверно, повеселил сейчас профессора…   
        
      Одновременно со стыдом и гневом на себя пришло облегчение. Это были деловые встречи. Любовь ни причём. В этот раз кафешки и рестораны только для удобства… В этот раз?.. А что если…  
         
      И тут вдруг представил, что в следующий раз моя фантазия может оказаться правдой: Снейп и Малфой снова сойдутся, и тогда я уже точно упущу свой шанс, каким бы крохотным он сейчас и ни был... Нет! Надо действовать. Хватит ждать у моря погоды.   
        
      Не давая себе возможности передумать, я залпом допил свой кофе и кинулся догонять мистера Снейпа, который уже успел выйти из кафе. Догнать его удалось лишь около парка, что был неподалёку. Не такого большого, как в нашем районе, но и немаленького. Зажмурившись, я шагнул вперёд и схватил профессора за рукав, привлекая внимание. Тот удивлённо обернулся и стал ждать, когда я объясню, зачем его остановил.  
        
      — Люблю... — прошептал я еле слышно.  
      — Что? — нахмурился Снейп. Не понял или не расслышал?  
      — Люблю тебя, — повторил я чуть громче, профессор дёрнулся, и только сейчас я вдруг осознал, что до сих пор сжимаю рукав профессорской куртки. Поспешно разжав пальцы, я тут же уставился на свои кроссовки. — Простите, — извинился я непонятно за что.  
        
      Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Гарри, ты понимаешь, что сейчас сказал? — осторожно спросил он. — Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, как можно понять твою фразу?  
        
      — Конечно, — вскинулся я, ловя взгляд профессора. Нет, не такой реакции я ожидал на свои слова. Отказа, высмеивания, удивления, даже шока, в конце концов, но никак не недоверия. Почему-то это оказалось больно. Но вспышка негодования прошла, и я снова опустил голову, разрывая зрительный контакт. За секунды, что мы смотрели глаза в глаза, я ничего не увидел в зрачках Снейпа. Ничего не вспыхнуло, не зажглось от моих слов, даже тени чувств не промелькнуло. — Понимаю, что неожиданно, что, скорее всего, тебе это не нужно, просто устал скрывать, — устало добавил я, ковыряя носком кроссовка асфальт. — Увидел с мистером Малфоем и понял, что обязан признаться… — я остановился перевести дыхание. В горле стоял ком…  
        
      Тишина… Кажется, профессор даже не пошевелился.  
        
      — Я ничего не жду и не буду требовать. Если ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне, просто забудь. Останемся друзьями, как ты и мистер Малфой. Но если я почему-то вдруг тебе симпатичен, то мы можем попробовать. Не отвечай сразу. Прошу, просто подумай о такой возможности.  
         
      Я развернулся и хотел уже уйти: пусть у профессора будет время всё осмыслить и осознать, но теперь уже он не пустил меня, уверенно взяв за запястье.  
      — Подожди, — нахмурившись, произнёс он и, удостоверившись, что я остановился, отпустил мою руку. — Так не пойдёт.  
      Я удивлённо посмотрел на Снейпа. Сердце заполошно билось в груди, руки вспотели. Неужели он даже думать не собирается? Сразу откажет?  
      — Нам надо поговорить, — вдруг решительно произнёс Снейп и, оглядевшись вокруг, снова посмотрел на меня. — Приглашаю в гости.  
        
      Как можно было отказаться от такого приглашения?


	17. Давайте попробуем

      Шли молча.   
        
      Я пытался подстроиться под решительный и быстрый шаг профессора, но он всё равно постоянно оказывался чуть впереди. Пальто хлопало Снейпа по ногам, спина была неестественно прямой, а напряжённо расправленные плечи лучше всего остального показывали, насколько тот старается сейчас контролировать себя.   
         
      Всю дорогу до дома профессор хмурился и был погружен в свои мысли. Казалось, стоит мне остановиться, он и не заметит, но я знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. Если бы я хоть немного замедлился, профессор тут же наградил бы меня своим фирменным взглядом, от которого мурашки по телу и хочется сделать что угодно, лишь бы на тебя прекратили так смотреть. Потому я просто шёл следом, не стараясь привлечь к себе внимание Снейпа. Зачем? Скоро и так оно всё будет сосредоточено на мне… Только вот стоит радоваться этому или, наоборот, бояться, я не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
         
      Так же безмолвно профессор открыл дверь, пропустил меня в квартиру и, сняв верхнюю одежду, прошёл в гостиную, словно был уверен, что, как и до этого, я последую за ним. И он был, в общем-то, прав. На пороге я растерянно остановился и посмотрел на хозяина квартиры, ожидая, что он наконец-то заговорит, но не тут-то было. Вместо этого он нервно-грациозным движением руки указал на диван и тут же отвернулся к окну, словно изо всех сил стараясь то ли казаться невозмутимым, то ли взять себя в руки.   
         
      Стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, я осторожно подошёл и опустился на самый краешек дивана, на котором уже пару раз до этого мне приходилось спать. Почему-то стало казаться, что даже дышать надо как можно бесшумней, что если потревожу сейчас профессора, он больше никогда к себе не подпустит… но через пару мгновений это ощущение прошло, словно его и не бывало. Может, потому, что Снейп бросил на меня быстрый взгляд, резко развернулся и стал ходить вперёд-назад, снова крепко о чём-то задумавшись.  
         
      Я терпеливо ждал. В голове было удивительно пусто. Кажется, я даже слышал шум крови в ушах, как бывает при полной тишине. И ещё нервные шаги профессора: пять в одну сторону, пять — в другую.  
         
      Когда он, наконец, затормозил прямо напротив меня и решительно развернулся, хмуро оглядывая с головы до ног, я уже мало что соображал. И стоило огромных усилий вернуться в реальность, когда, вздохнув и сев в кресло, что стояло почти напротив дивана с моей стороны, он наконец заговорил:  
         
      — Что ж, Гарри, ты понимаешь, что только что признался мне в любви? — задал он свой первый вопрос. Голос звучал слишком серьёзно и напряжённо, а глаза испытующе уставились на меня.  
      — Да, — как можно более твёрдо постарался ответить я, хоть голос повиновался с трудом.  
        
      Профессор нахмурился ещё сильнее. Складка между бровями стала заметней.  
        
      — И ты осознаёшь, что это значит? — слово «что» Снейп выделил голосом, давая понять, видимо, насколько сомневается в моих умственных способностях. Такое отношение разозлило, но вместо того, чтоб вспылить, я почему-то вдруг совершенно успокоился. Злость придала сил, и теперь мой голос стал звучать уверенно и даже, возможно, с некоторым вызовом, не заметить который было почти невозможно.  
      — Я не ребёнок и прекрасно осознаю, что сказал. И что имел в виду, тоже.  
        
      — И что же ты подразумевал под «люблю тебя»? — резко выдохнул профессор. — Прошу поделиться, раз уж эта фраза относилась ко мне.  
        
      Снова меня пытаются разозлить! Не поддамся. Я постарался успокоиться и самым бесстрастным голосом, на который был способен, произнёс:  
      — Что тут может быть непонятного? Я люблю тебя. Ты постоянно в моих мыслях. Хочу быть рядом. Стать тебе настолько близким, насколько это вообще возможно. Помогать во всём, заботиться о тебе, не боясь, что прогонишь. Хочу, чтоб ты мне доверял, чтоб я мог рассказывать о себе всё без опасений. Хочу знать о тебе как можно больше. Столько, сколько ты позволишь, — профессор немного расслабился, слушая меня. Видимо, подумал, что я действительно не разобрался в себе, но я ещё не закончил и следующими словами явно его добил: — Так же хочу обнимать и целовать, хочу заняться с тобой сексом, хочу…  
      — Довольно, — оборвал он меня. Вскочив с кресла, он снова заходил по комнате, а его щёки окрасились лёгким румянцем. Это можно было и не заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть.  
        
      Наконец, он остановился и снова уселся в кресло. Прямой, как палка. Напряжённый, словно готовая порваться в любой момент струна…  
        
      — Ты понимаешь, что у нас большая разница в возрасте? Двадцать лет — это не шутки.  
      — Да, — уверенно кивнул я.  
        
      — У меня скверный характер. Я саркастичный и злой, могу днями не показываться дома, если работа захватит, или часами сидеть в лаборатории. Я ненавижу вечеринки и праздники, я не терплю сантименты, и романтики от меня тоже не дождаться, — с каждым словом профессор всё больше распалялся…  
      — Мне всё равно, — твёрдо заявил я. Я и сам не понимал прелести всего этого.   
        
      — Со мной ты не будешь счастлив…  
      — Позволь мне самому судить…   
        
      — Ты слишком мало знаешь обо мне.  
      — Так расскажи! Всё равно это не изменит моих чувств, — не отступал я.  
      — Да неужели? — ядовито произнёс Снейп, всё ещё стараясь, видимо, вывести меня из себя.  
      — Да, — всё так же спокойно ответил я, смотря прямо в глаза профессора, и тот сразу же как-то сник…  
        
      — От тебя могут отвернуться друзья, если узнают, — зашёл с другой стороны профессор.  
      — Значит, они не настоящие друзья, а мнение остальных мне не важно.  
        
      В комнате повисла тишина… Она не была уютной, но и не звенела от напряжения. Она просто существовала, давая собраться с силами для продолжения разговора.  
        
      — Гарри, есть хоть что-то, что может тебя оттолкнуть? — устало спросил профессор через некоторое время, а я вдруг понял, что Снейп готов сдаться. Что, опровергая и игнорируя его доводы, я всё ближе и ближе подбираюсь к заветной цели…   
        
      Сердце вздрогнуло и забилось быстрее. Возможно, от ответа сейчас зависит вся моя жизнь.  
        
      — Только вы сами, — произнёс я всё так же серьезно, надеясь, что нашёл правильные слова. — Если вы не любите, если я вам совсем не симпатичен, не нравлюсь, только тогда я отступлюсь. Но вы должны будете сказать это, смотря мне прямо в глаза…   
        
      По тому, как расширились зрачки профессора после моих слов, как он, зажмурившись, неожиданно откинулся на спинку кресла, где всё это время сидел, я понял, что выиграл. Профессор не сможет…   
        
      Это значит… значит… он не равнодушен!  
        
      Напряжение, что держало меня во время всего разговора, внезапно ушло, оставив ощущение опустошённости и дикой усталости, но я постарался не показать виду, ожидая ответа, и тот не заставил себя долго ждать.  
        
      — Хорошо, давайте попробуем… — голос профессора был еле слышен. Он до сих пор сидел, закрыв глаза, но в его позе уже тоже не наблюдалось того напряжения, что я чувствовал с момента своего признания. Словно только сейчас Снейп разрешил себе поверить, решил принять происходящее…  
        
      Я не сразу осознал, что было только что произнесено. Казалось, что просто брежу…  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, — дрогнувшим голосом позвал я…  
      — Только учти, — открывая глаза, произнёс человек, который подарил мне надежду, — то, что я согласился встречаться с тобой, не значит, что ты тут же окажешься в моей постели.  
      — Я на это и не рассчитывал, мистер Снейп, — улыбка, которой я одарил сидящего напротив, кажется, была слишком счастливой, раз заставила профессора поморщиться как от боли, но потом всё-таки слабо улыбнуться в ответ.  
      — Ты чертовски упрямый, знаешь это?  
        
      Вместо ответа я подошёл и уселся рядом с профессорским креслом прямо на пол, прижавшись щекой к его коленям. Профессор замер.  
      — Давно хотел так поступить, — прошептал я и вдруг почувствовал легкое неуверенное прикосновение к своим волосам.  
      — Гарри, вставай, пол холодный, ещё простудишься, — спокойно произнёс Снейп, в голосе которого, правда, появилась какая-то не свойственная ему до этого мягкость.  
        
      Я рассмеялся и неловко вскочил на ноги. Это оказалось для меня слишком. Слишком неожиданно, слишком много эмоций вызвало, слишком необычно… всё слишком.  
        
      — Может, поедим? — спросил я, чтоб скрыть своё состояние. — С утра и крошки во рту не было…  
      — Хм… у меня есть только паста с сыром, — тоже поднялся профессор, тут же направляясь на кухню. — Если хочется чего-то другого, придётся идти в магазин.  
      — Отлично! Люблю пасту, — энергично отозвался я, догоняя Снейпа.  
        
      Жизнь дала мне шанс стать счастливым, и я совершенно не намерен был его упускать.


	18. Происшествие

      Последующая неделя была наполнена неловкостью.   
        
      Хоть мы и встречались каждый день, я боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, да и профессор, похоже, тоже не знал, как себя вести. Статус парочки очень мало повлиял на наши взаимоотношения, из-за чего я одновременно был и рад, и огорчён.   
        
      Да, конечно, профессор запретил прыгать к нему в постель, но хоть прикосновения-то были разрешены или нет? Мог ли я поделиться с ним своими мыслями, рассказать, что чувствую? Как его называть? Мистер Снейп уже казалось слишком официальным, Северус… Как бы хотелось, чтоб он разрешил звать себя по имени. Такому притягательному и музыкальному… Но я не позволял себе такого даже мысленно, а то забудусь как-нибудь, назову… и в лоб получу, потому что не позволено.  
         
      Тысяча и один вопрос вертелись в голове, но я боялся спросить, боялся сделать первый шаг, а профессор жил как ни в чём не бывало. Спокойно встречал по вечерам, слегка улыбаясь моему глупому выражению лица (я до сих пор не мог поверить, что меня охотно принимают в гостях, что уж говорить об остальном), кормил, а после мы располагались в гостиной. Но и тут профессор умудрялся соблюдать дистанцию. Например, садился на кресло, хотя мог с удобствами расположиться и на диване, рядом со мной.  
         
      Это… обескураживало. Зачем тогда было говорить, что попробует, если и шагов-то никаких не предпринимает. И, как бы ни было мне страшно, неловко и волнительно, я всё-таки решил взять всё в свои руки. В прямом смысле этого слова. Я дал профессору неделю для того, чтоб начать действовать… Что ж. Теперь моя очередь.  
        
      Началось с прикосновений.   
         
      Я стал чаще притрагиваться к Снейпу: чтоб привлечь внимание, показать что-нибудь интересное, поправить одежду или убрать локон, явно мешающий читать. Постепенно таких невинных прикосновений становилось всё больше и больше… Если вначале профессор замирал, чувствуя мои пальцы на своей коже, как-то весь напрягался, то вскоре перестал обращать внимание, а потом и вовсе стал отвечать тем же. Это была маленькая, но победа.  
         
      Первый раз, когда я почувствовал его пальцы на воротнике рубашки, сбившемся из-за шарфа, сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, и мне стоило огромных усилий не показать, что заметил. Что всё так и должно быть, а то спугну ещё… И все старания пойдут насмарку.  
        
      Следующим шагом я научил профессора обниматься при встрече и на прощание. Правда, в людных, общественных местах он такое не поощрял, но вот дома, когда отошёл от первоначального шока… О-о-о-о, оказалось, Снейп всё-таки любил телесный контакт, потому что так крепко и уверенно меня ещё никто не прижимал к себе. Иногда я даже думал, что рёбра не выдержат… ну и что, я был бы не в обиде.  
         
      Каждый раз, обдумывая новый шаг и строя коварные планы по завоеванию мужчины своей мечты, я чувствовал себя почему-то укротителем дикого, не приручённого ещё никем зверя. Вон, даже сиятельный Люциус не смог удержать его… Такие мысли меня очень забавляли, но вот делиться я ими ни с кем не собирался. Не поймут. Особенно этот дикий зверь.  
        
      Постепенно всё больше сближаясь со Снейпом, я начал понимать, какую трудную задачу взвалил на себя. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то когда ж мы до поцелуев-то дойдём? Что мешает профессору подпустить меня, ведь я же ясно вижу, что он не против, что я ему нравлюсь! В чём же тогда дело? Неужто доводы, что профессор озвучил, пытаясь объяснить бесперспективность отношений, действовали на него так... успокаивающе, заставляя держаться на расстоянии?.. Или мешало что-то другое? Что за тараканы жили в этой, без сомнения, гениальной голове?  
         
      Увы, выяснить было невозможно — ну не залезешь же к профессору в мысли, в самом деле! — так что приходилось постепенно преодолевать оставшиеся до сердца Снейпа барьеры, снимая их один за другим, словно листы с капусты. Блин, ну что за бредовые сравнения лезут в голову?  
        
      Я иногда сам себе поражался, как много Снейп стал значить для меня. Перед сном, лёжа в постели, вспоминал все наши встречи с самой первой и пытался понять, почему он сразу так меня заинтересовал, чем зацепил, когда в него влюбился? Всё происходило так постепенно и казалось настолько правильным, что я не находил ответов. Так просто должно было быть — и всё. Казалось, что именно к этой встрече меня всю жизнь и готовила судьба. Правда, потом я такие предположения начинал считать ерундой и старался отогнать подальше. Верить в фатум было не по мне. Хотелось думать, что ты сам управляешь своей судьбой, а не какой-то там рок или провидение.  
        
      Я уже успел смириться с тем, что наши отношения будут развиваться медленно, со скоростью самой неторопливой улитки, как случай снова всё изменил. И в этот раз я бы лучше прождал год или даже два до первого поцелуя, чем ещё раз пережил такое…  
        
        
      Наше почтовое отделение было не очень большим, но обслуживало довольно обширную территорию, так что работы всегда хватало. Люди шли почти безостановочно, и отвлекаться на звонки и прочую ерунду было запрещено. Правда, если ты всё успеваешь и хорошо выполняешь свои обязанности, то на такое смотрели сквозь пальцы, и в этом, можно сказать, мне с работой повезло. Особенно сейчас, когда на дисплее моего телефона высветился незнакомый номер посреди рабочего дня.  
        
      Извинившись, я отошёл от стойки, попросив подменить, и принял вызов. Странно, но голос, зазвучавший в трубке, показался смутно знакомым, а после пары фраз я также вспомнил и его обладателя. Люциус… он зачем звонит? Откуда номер? Что…   
        
      И тут я вспомнил, что он является начальником Снейпа. На сердце похолодело…   
        
      — Что-то произошло? — хрипло перебил я вежливую приветственную речь собеседника. — Мистер Снейп… что-то с ним случилось, да?..  
      На том конце наступила пауза, во время которой я, кажется, даже не дышал, а потом мистер Малфой заговорил быстро, короткими рублеными фразами, чтоб поскорее сказать всё, что хотел. Я понимал его с пятого на десятое. После первой же фразы «Произошел взрыв в лаборатории» перед глазами потемнело, и я еле смог взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться на звучащем в трубке голосе…  
      — …Жив… доставлен в больницу… угрозы для жизни нет, но… номер из телефона Северуса… мне жаль…  
        
      В ушах шумело, сердце билось в районе горла, руки принялись дрожать… или это уже меня всего сотрясала дрожь? Кажется, я сильно побледнел, потому что на меня с тревогой посматривали коллеги, что оказались в одном со мной помещении… Шок. Определённо, у меня шок.  
        
      — Какая больница? — только и смог просипеть я в трубку, когда голос хоть немного стал повиноваться. Люциус тут же прервал свой монолог и назвал адрес, после чего вежливо попрощался и отключился.  
        
       Я закрыл глаза. «Нет. Не верю… Не может быть…» — стучало в висках…  
        
      — Плохие новости? — сочувственно произнесла мисс Трелони, немного чудаковатая женщина, работающая на продаже прессы, марок и других мелочей.  
        
      Я вздрогнул, посмотрел на неё невидящим взглядом и, прошептав: «Прошу простить, но мне надо уйти», тут же ломанулся к двери, на ходу снимая с вешалки куртку…  
        
      Сейчас мне было совершенно наплевать на работу. Пусть увольняют, если хотят. Сейчас важен был только он, мистер Снейп, который находился в больнице. Пусть опасности для жизни не было, но… но… как же так-то?  
        
      Поймав какую-то попутку, я довольно быстро домчался до больницы (видимо, водитель посочувствовал, увидев моё состояние, и ехал на максимально разрешённой скорости), куда влетел и с разбегу кинулся к регистратуре, выяснить, где сейчас находится неизвестно насколько пострадавший Северус Снейп.  
        
      Молоденькая девушка резво застучала пальчиками по клавиатуре и выдала чёткий ответ: поступил час назад, палата 305, сейчас должен находиться на рентгене…  
        
      Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, я, кажется, проигнорировал вопросы, что она мне задала, и, словно сомнамбула, направился к лифтам. Мне всё больше и больше казалось, что я сплю и вижу кошмар…   
        
      Подходя к палате (хорошо, что как раз наступили часы посещений и вопросов ко мне больше ни у кого не возникло), я всё больше боялся. Моё воображение уже рисовало картины лежащего без сознания профессора, опутанного проводами от всяких медицинских приборов, бледного, в ссадинах, на грани жизни.   
        
      Так что когда я наконец-то распахнул дверь и увидел вполне себе живого и, главное, сидящего на постели мистера Снейпа, разговаривающего с кем-то из персонала больницы, то от облегчения не сразу смог войти — тело стало свинцовым и ни в какую не желало подчиняться.  
        
      Профессор же, повернувшись на звук открывающейся двери, какое-то время недоумённо смотрел на меня, а потом, нахмурившись, как-то растерянно и немного удивлённо произнёс:  
      — Гарри, ты здесь откуда?  
        
      И только после того, как услышал голос Снейпа, я понял — всё настоящее: и палата, и профессор, сидящий на постели в нелепой больничной пижаме с перевязанной рукой, и даже вот этот солнечный зайчик, запутавшийся в волосах Снейпа. И самое главное, что понял — я не смогу без него жить. Без своего мистера Северуса Снейпа, профессора, человека, которого люблю…  
      


	19. В больнице

      Снейп. Живой. И вроде бы даже сильно не пострадавший… Как же хорошо… Зажмурившись и тряхнув головой, я снова уставился на это восхитительное зрелище.  
        
      Поняв, видимо, что я могу так стоять и пялиться до скончания веков, Снейп снова позвал меня, только теперь вместо растерянности в голосе появилась тревога:  
      — Гарри?.. — и добавил немного ворчливо, когда я несмело ему улыбнулся: — Ты что застыл — проходи, раз явился. Вы ведь разрешите? — это уже человеку, с которым до этого разговаривал. Лечащий врач?  
        
      Тот кивнул, слегка улыбаясь. Хорошая такая улыбка, спокойная, уверенная… успокаивающая. Так не улыбаются, если у их пациента серьёзные травмы…  
        
      Я наконец-то смог глубоко вздохнуть и деревянным шагом, не сводя с профессора глаз, подошёл к койке. Весь мир мой сузился до одного человека, который, слава богу, сейчас сидел и насмешливо смотрел на меня.  
        
      — Здравствуй, — просипел я и, покраснев, прокашлялся, чтоб вернуть нормальный голос. Хорошо, что удалось. — Ты как, сильно пострадал?  
        
      — Не мели ерунды, — тут же фыркнул профессор, покосившись на своего лечащего врача. — Руку вот обжёг, что печально. Остальное… да меня уже сегодня выписывают. Пара часов, и буду дома. Кто вообще надоумил тебя в больницу ехать… — кажется, профессор был в равной степени смущён и зол.  
        
      — Ну-ну, — выслушав речь Снейпа, вдруг скептически произнёс врач. — А как же растяжение связок первой степени голеностопного сустава? Вы забыли упомянуть…   
        
      Снейп недовольно поморщился, я же нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить, что это такое и с чем едят… ну, то есть, какие последствия имеет и как долго лечится. Растяжение связок само по себе неприятно — плавали, знаем, так что можно только посочувствовать. Хорошо хоть, степень первая… меня больше беспокоила другая травма.  
         
      — А что про руку скажете? — вежливо обратился я к эскулапу, стараясь не обращать внимания на недовольного больного.  
      — Что тут скажешь… — вздохнул врач и, тоже проигнорировав предупреждающий взгляд профессора, произнёс: — Химический ожог второй степени. Тыльная сторона, ладонь, частично — указательный и большой палец. После выздоровления всё придёт в норму, а так как ожог вызван кислотой, при соблюдении предписаний врача даже рубцов остаться не должно…  
        
      Профессор что-то пробурчал себе под нос про слишком болтливых врачей и, получив широкую улыбку в ответ от этого самого доктора, фыркнул и отвернулся, показывая своё отношение к происходящему.  
        
      — Что ж, не буду вам мешать, — вдруг заторопился доктор. — Мне ещё обход делать. А вас — это уже профессору, — если всё будет в порядке, через два часа выпишут. Подождите немного — и сможете идти хоть на все четыре стороны… — Кажется, Снейп за недолгое пребывание в больнице всё-таки уже успел достать даже этого приятного человека. Представляю, что он мог наговорить…  
        
      Не удержавшись, я фыркнул и тут же поспешил извиниться. Под взглядом двух внимательных пар глаз стало не по себе…  
        
      — Мы вас не задерживаем, мистер Люпин, — вдруг обратился к доктору Снейп, хотя смотрел в это время почему-то на меня…  
      — Тогда до свидания, — сказал врач немного устало и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Я бы не удивился, если бы он облегчённо вздохнул, наконец-то покинув своего не самого вежливого пациента.  
        
      — Ну что ж, Гарри, вот мы и одни, — проводив доктора взглядом, тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, начал профессор. — И теперь бы я очень хотел узнать, какого дьявола ты сюда явился!?  
        
      Меня поразила злость, звучащая в его голосе. Так поразила, что я невольно сделал пару шагов назад. Почему? Что я сделал не так? Разве он бы, узнав, что я в больнице, не пришёл навестить…  
        
      — Мистер Малфой… — прошептал я непослушными губами, — это он позвонил и…  
      — Ах, Люциус, — прошипел Снейп, — этот вечно сующий нос не в своё дело… Надо будет с ним основательно поговорить.  
      — Зачем?.. — рискнул я возразить, понимая, что если разговор состоится, потом вряд ли получится получить информацию о травмах профессора из первых, так сказать, рук. И так быстро. — Разве я не имею права знать, что ты пострадал… что…  
        
      — Не стоит разыгрывать драму из-за парочки ожогов и синяков, Поттер, — выплюнул профессор, а меня словно под дых ударили: он давно уже не называл меня по фамилии... — Если вам нечем заняться, то лучше бы нашли себе другое хобби, чем шататься по больницам, где вас не ждали.  
         
      Я опустил голову. Было до чёртиков обидно и больно слышать такое. Глаза зажгло, но я постарался обратить свою слабость в гнев, чтоб не выступили предательские слёзы.   
        
      — Вот, значит, как, — ответил я тихо и сам поразился, насколько глухо, горько и зло прозвучал мой голос. — Меня не ждали… — я глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Почему профессор так себя ведёт? Что… из-за чего он так со мной? Я… вообще нужен? Ни шага сам не сделал, всё только я… только я стараюсь наладить контакт, подстроиться, «приручить», а он и пальцем не пошевелил.  
        
      Нет, я понимал, что это не совсем справедливо. Что Снейп отзывается на мои попытки стать ближе, что тоже старается, но… обида и злость застлали глаза, и казалось правильней приукрасить ситуацию, чтоб злиться было удобней.  
        
      — Гарри? — вдруг тихо раздалось почти у самого моего уха, и его обожгло горячим дыханием. — Гарри, ты чего?   
        
      Я часто заморгал, стараясь вернуться в реальность из невесёлых мыслей, и удивлённо понял, что Снейп стоит совсем близко ко мне.   
        
      — Ну чего ты? — снова спросил профессор и вдруг положил руку мне на плечо. — Ты что, воспринял мои слова всерьёз? Ты же знаешь, когда я злюсь, то могу наговорить лишнего…  
        
      Эти слова больше всего походили на извинения из всего, что я раньше от него слышал. Надо же…  
        
      — Мистер Снейп, я… — мой голос дрогнул, и пришлось закусить губу, чтоб всё-таки не разреветься. Злость внезапно пропала, оставив меня наедине с обидой и облегчением, что представляли из себя жуткий коктейль эмоций, трудно поддающийся контролю.  
        
      — Ну-ну, всё уже, — профессор похлопал меня по плечу и хотел уже отстраниться, но я не дал. Обвить за талию руками и положить голову на плечо, оказывается, так просто, если перестать раздумывать над каждым своим движением… И… Снейп ничего не сказал, только тяжело вздохнул и обнял в ответ.   
        
      Я замер. Как же легко и быстро сменяются эмоции! Только что был обижен, зол, душа болела… а через секунду — р-р-раз, и ты уже на вершине блаженства.  
        
      Не знаю, сколько мы так стояли, но вот профессор отстранился и немного насмешливо спросил, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза:  
      — Ну как, успокоился? И зачем было нервничать? Так и знал, что если приедешь, то будешь переживать…  
        
      Сначала снова стало обидно: ну вот, я ж из-за его поведения настолько из себя вышел, но потом… Потом я всё понял. И это озарение заставило меня ошарашенно замереть на месте. Хорошо, что профессор в это время отвернулся, возвращаясь к больничной койке, заметно прихрамывая на левую ногу, так что не заметил моего душевного состояния.  
        
      Я же осознал, почему Снейп так яростно не желал видеть меня в больнице — хотел, чтоб я не переживал, и злился именно потому, что Малфой спутал ему все карты. Не меня он не хотел видеть, а не хотел встречаться именно здесь… Он просто беспокоился обо мне.  
        
      На душе стало тепло, и когда профессор посмотрел на меня, я счастливо ему улыбнулся. Неожиданно и его губы дрогнули в ответной неуверенной улыбке, словно он размышлял, а имеет ли вообще право улыбаться. Нет, так дело не пойдёт.   
        
      Я тут же решительно подошёл к Снейпу и, слегка нахмурившись, подражая врачам, заявил:   
      — Больной, почему ходим по палате? И рука почему не на перевязи? И где костыль? Хромающим положен костыль!  
        
      С каждой новой фразой глаза профессора всё больше блестели. Он сам как-то весь выпрямился и застыл, стараясь не двигаться и сжав губы… И тут я понял, что он еле сдерживается, чтоб не рассмеяться. Я принялся изображать из себя доктора с ещё большим рвением.  
        
      Взяв висящий на койке пустой бланк истории больного, сделал вид, что читаю, картинно хмурясь и водя по бумаге пальцем.  
      — Ну и почерк, — проворчал я серьёзно. — Без пол-литра не разберёшь…  
        
      И тут профессор сломался. Я замер, когда услышал сначала тихий смешок, а потом и полноценный, счастливый смех. Сердце вздрогнуло. Первый раз на моей памяти Снейп смеялся вот так — беззаботно и от души. И в этом была моя победа…  
        
      — Ладно уж, доктор, — отсмеявшись, вдруг произнес профессор. — Пора переодеваться, скоро домой ехать.  
      — Да, кстати, почему ты в больничной одежде? — вдруг заинтересовался я. — У тебя же только рука и нога пострадали, или я чего не знаю?  
      — Люциус настоял на полном осмотре… — хмыкнул Снейп, до сих пор пребывая в хорошем настроении после моей импровизации.  
      — Беспокоится… — с умным видом выдал я, стараясь не улыбаться уж слишком по-идиотски: так приятно было видеть профессора весёлым.  
      — Угу, я ж лучший сотрудник, по его словам, — поддакнул мне Снейп, явно дурачась.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — брякнул я, из-за чего удостоился быстрого оценивающего взгляда, но мне сейчас всё было нипочём. Хотелось осчастливить всё и всех, нести всякую чушь… в общем, вести себя как настоящий болван. Чем я и занялся, дождавшись, когда Снейп выйдет ко мне уже одетым в неизменный костюм, стараясь, чтоб хорошее настроение профессора продлилось как можно дольше.


	20. Северус

      Из больницы, правда, Снейпа выпустили не через два часа, а через два с половиной: много времени ушло на оформление различных документов. Но вот, наконец, мы оказались на улице. Врачи и правда попытались всучить профессору костыль, чтоб удобней до дома было добираться, но тот наотрез отказался, снабдив отказ такими эпитетами, что предложивший счёл за лучшее ретироваться как можно скорее. Потому шли мы медленно, и, когда наконец-то добрались до такси, профессор с еле слышным вздохом облегчения опустился на сиденье.  
         
      Ехали молча. Только однажды Снейп нарушил тишину, тихо спросив:  
      — А как же твоя работа?  
      — Отпросился, — так же тихо ответил я. И всё.  
         
      Ехать было не очень далеко, да в пробках почти не стояли, потому я и проморгал момент, когда машина затормозила возле подъезда Снейпова жилища. Расплатившись, мы вышли. Было заметно, что профессору тяжело использовать больную ногу, но я точно знал, что от помощи он откажется, а может, даже и оскорбится, если посчитает, что его жалеют. Гордый, независимый… и мой. Последняя мысль оказалась новой: раньше я как-то не замечал за собой собственнических инстинктов. Не хотелось прикарманить профессора и больше не отпускать, а тут вдруг… С чего бы? Ладно, это подождёт. Я решил пока не зацикливаться на ощущениях, тем более что рядом со мной находился профессор, которому всё-таки может понадобиться помощь.  
        
      В квартире Снейп сразу же прошёл в гостиную и устроился полулёжа на диване, прикрыв глаза и вытянув ноги. Устал, понял я. Конечно, с больной ногой, да ещё стресс сказывается…  
         
      Стараясь не потревожить, я выскользнул из комнаты и завалился на кухню: приготовить какой-нибудь лёгкий обед да чая заварить. Лишним точно не будет.   
        
      Когда всё было готово, я осмелился заглянуть в гостиную, думая, правда, что профессор уснул, но оказался совершенно не прав. Видимо, за те полчаса, что мне потребовались, чтоб сварганить салат и парочку бутербродов, он восстановил свои силы и сейчас сидел, расслабленно глядя в окно. Снейп казался задумчивым и каким-то… слишком открытым. Непривычно уязвимым. Настолько, что захотелось сбежать, чтоб Снейп не узнал, что его видели таким. Кто знает, как он отреагирует.  
         
      Захотеть-то захотелось, но было слишком поздно: профессор уже повернулся и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
      — Салат будешь? — только и смог спросить я.  
      Снейп спокойно кивнул, не отрывая от меня глаз, и что-то новое вспыхнуло в глубине его зрачков. Что-то, чего раньше не было или было спрятано так глубоко, что и не заметить.  
      — Сейчас принесу, — почему-то чуть охрипшим голосом выдавил я из себя и поспешил ретироваться на кухню, чувствуя себя так, словно подсмотрел что-то личное, что никто не должен был узнать.  
         
      Пока собирал еду на поднос, тысяча вопросов атаковала мой разум: «Что это было? Почему вдруг стало неловко? Что происходит? Почему профессор так себя ведёт? Он точно в порядке? Что значил его взгляд?» Но главными были всё-таки «Как теперь себя вести?» и «Что мне делать?».  
         
      Так ничего и не решив, я вздохнул и, нагруженный снедью, поплёлся в гостиную, где Снейп, оказывается, уже подготовил журнальный столик, убрав с него пару книжек.  
        
      Пока расставлял еду, убирал поднос, бегал второй раз на кухню за чаем, я чувствовал себя до жути неловко. Может, из-за взгляда, которым смотрел на меня профессор, или из-за его молчания, которое в этот раз было отнюдь не уютным, а каким-то то ли испытывающим, то ли выжидающим, или из-за того, что навыдумывал себе всякого… Не знаю, только неловкость эта росла с каждым мигом и закончилась закономерно: я споткнулся и чуть не упал. Только тогда профессор нарушил молчание.  
        
      — Не суетись ты так, — непривычно мягко посоветовал он. Я от неожиданности резко развернулся и тут же врезался коленкой в подлокотник кресла. Профессор тихо фыркнул и уже привычно добавил: — А то всю квартиру мне разнесёшь. Лучше садись, ужинать будем.  
      И мне ничего не оставалось, как только последовать его совету.  
        
      Ели молча, видимо, у каждого из нас было о чём подумать...   
         
      Мои мысли всё витали вокруг сегодняшнего происшествия и странного поведения Снейпа после него. Ну как странного — непривычного мне. Не давали покоя многочисленные «если»…  
         
      Если бы взрыв был сильнее…  
      Если бы Снейп пострадал больше…  
      Если бы мистер Малфой не позвонил…  
      Если бы я… лишился профессора.  
        
      Последнее «если» было настолько дико, что я чуть не подавился, стараясь прогнать его из головы. Но оно маниакально возвращалось, стараясь завладеть мной, поселить в сердце панику, а в душе — страх.   
         
      «А ведь профессор и дальше будет ставить свои опасные опыты, — вдруг пришло в голову. — Снова будет рисковать собой ради науки и подтверждения своих гипотез… Нет! Я не могу его лишиться!»  
        
      Стало больно и страшно. Чтоб хоть немного успокоиться, я бросил быстрый взгляд на мистера Снейпа. Вот, живой и почти здоровый, сидит рядом и умирать не собирается… Стало легче дышать.  
         
      Нет, я не согласен. Надо хотя бы попросить профессора быть осторожнее, проверять всё по нескольку раз перед тем, как переходить к практике. Если существует хоть какая-то опасность, то постараться свести её к минимуму… не рисковать бездумно собой. Я ж… я же не выдержу, если… Нет, не думать.  
         
      Я снова глянул на Снейпа, но в этот раз мой взгляд встретили его внимательные тёмные глаза и словно попытались проникнуть в душу. Я тут же уткнулся в тарелку и до конца обеда больше не посмел поднять взгляд. Мне казалось, что профессор и так уже всё понял… Стало стыдно за свою панику и странные мысли, от которых никак не получалось избавиться.  
        
      — Что ж, — отложив, наконец, вилку, Снейп откинулся на спинку дивана и выжидательно посмотрел на меня. — Действуй.  
      — Что? — захлопал я глазами, не понимая, что от меня требуется.  
      — Я же вижу, ты хочешь что-то сказать, — терпеливо пояснил Снейп. Спокойно, не раздражаясь. Это было что-то новенькое, и я подумал: «А почему бы нет? Попрошу сейчас, и дело с концом. Хоть спокойней станет», но у профессора снова получилось выбить меня из колеи…  
         
      — Мистер Снейп, — решительно начал я, но…  
      — Северус, — мягко поправил меня он.  
      — Что? — не сразу врубился я. Мозги уже были заняты решением задачи, как попросить профессора быть аккуратнее, чтоб он понял, почему мне это важно и не стал раздражаться.  
      — Зови меня по имени, — так же мягко предложил Снейп. — Северус…  
        
      Мир сошёл с ума. Я не поверил собственным ушам. Я вообще и представить не мог, что разрешит, что предложит. Всегда думал об этом как о несбыточной мечте… Думал, что разница в возрасте не позволяет ему, и даже почти смирился…   
        
      Но почему именно сейчас? Что случилось? Почему профессор решил пойти на сближение? Тоже подумал о смерти или… Нет, никогда мне его не понять.   
         
      — Что такое? — вдруг услышал я насмешливый голос профессора. — Язык проглотил?.. Или моё имя кажется тебе…  
      — Нет, — резко прервал я Снейпа, поняв, что не хочу слышать того, что он может произнести. Опять, поди, ранит словами, защищаясь, из-за моей странной реакции… — Я просто сильно удивлён. Не думал, что ты когда-нибудь предложишь.  
      — Это почему это? — иронично приподнял брови Снейп.   
        
      Что ответить, я не знал, поэтому, буркнув: «Потому», схватил кружку чая и сделал большой глоток. И, конечно же, поперхнулся. Вот всегда так. Неловкие ситуации — мой конёк.  
        
      — Ну-ну, не утопи себя в чае, — фыркнул Снейп, заметно расслабившись. — Так что ты там начал говорить?..  
        
      Ой. Действительно, я же хотел попросить его… Что ж, сам напомнил.  
        
      — Северус, — первый раз я позволил сорваться этому имени с языка. Волшебное чувство. Очень музыкальное имя… Лёгкая улыбка тронула мои губы, и только то, что должно было быть сказано дальше, омрачало моё счастье. Ох, не обрадуется профессор такой просьбе, как пить дать! Он заботы на дух не переносит… — можешь пообещать быть аккуратней? — тихо добавил я. — Ну, в своей лаборатории…  
      — Я и был осторожен, — прогнозируемо начал раздражаться профессор. Умиротворённое состояние, в котором он пребывал, рассыпалось миллионом осколков. Показалось, я даже услышал звон разбивающегося стекла… — Ничего же серьёзного не произошло…  
         
      — Но ведь могло! — вдруг воскликнул я с отчаянием. Не выдержал. Все страхи и напряжение сегодняшнего дня вдруг вырвались наружу. — Как ты не понимаешь, что мог умереть!  
      — Не мог, — резко осадил меня профессор. Глубоко вздохнув, словно стараясь взять себя в руки, чтоб не сорваться, он снова заговорил, уже более спокойно. Серьёзно, убедительно, с нажимом, заставляя верить каждому своему слову: — Чтоб взрыв получился достаточно сильным, катализатор должен был быть в более сильной концентрации, чем…   
        
      Но я уже не слушал. Я понял, что если не поцелую Снейпа… («Северуса, — поправил себя я. — Пора уже привыкать») прямо сейчас, то просто задохнусь. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: «Мог умереть. Все мы смертны. Завтра любого из нас уже может и не быть». Именно эта мысль и подтолкнула сделать самый безрассудный поступок из всех, что когда-либо совершал.   
        
      Больше не слушая рассуждений профессора, я потянулся к нему всем телом. Опёршись руками с обеих сторон от Северуса, я на секунду завис над ним, а потом резко сократил оставшееся расстояние и впился в его рот поцелуем. Не нежно коснулся, не легко поцеловал, а почти вгрызся, сминая губы и не давая опомниться. Ни себе, ни ему. Угроза жизни, которую я так явно недавно ощутил, стала последней каплей, лишая самообладания, и я просто не смог остановиться.  
         
      А когда пришёл в себя настолько, что смог думать, понял, что мне не отвечают…


	21. Партнёры

      Сначала я просто удивился: «Не отвечает. Почему?» — и только после до меня дошёл весь ужас происходящего.  
        
      Что. Я. Наделал.  
        
      Мистер Снейп только-только сам пошёл на сближение, предложил называть себя по имени, а я всё разрушил… не оправдал доверия, полез без спроса целоваться. Ещё и в такой тяжёлый для профессора день, полный стрессов. Он ведь только из больницы вернулся, а я…   
        
      И меня совершенно не оправдывает, что крышу от страха снесло. Что поцелуй был попыткой не сойти с ума, поверить, что вот он — жив, рядом… нет, всё равно нельзя было так поступать. Тем более по таким причинам. Всегда хотел, чтоб первый поцелуй со своей настоящей любовью был по взаимному согласию, по любви, а не от отчаяния… Не сказать, чтоб я был романтиком или никогда не целовался, просто всё, что происходило со мной раньше, было не то…  
         
      Замерев в паре сантиметров от профессора, я боялся открыть глаза и увидеть разочарование на дорогом лице. Или маску безразличия, что не лучше. Дыхание Снейпа обжигало губы, напоминая о содеянном. Тепло его тела чувствовалось даже сейчас, через разделяющее нас небольшое расстояние, и заполняло собой, казалось, каждую клеточку моего организма...  
        
      Нет, нельзя трусить. Надо уже на что-то решаться…  
        
      — П-п-прости, — выдавил я из себя, отчего-то начав заикаться, стараясь отодвинуться ещё дальше, но продолжая почему-то держать глаза закрытыми. — Это было глупо. Я понимаю, мне не следовало…  
        
      И тут произошло то, чего я ожидал меньше всего. Профессор вдруг подался вперёд и запечатал мой рот поцелуем, по жадности не уступавшим моему…  
        
      Мир перевернулся и сжался до одной точки, где его губы соприкасались с моими. Через шум в ушах слышно было только, как заполошно забилось сердце. Я на секунду замер, а потом с неистовством принялся отвечать, наконец-то перестав думать, отдавшись на волю эмоциям, что бушевали в душе. Какая разница — почему? Главное — целует, прикасается, не отпускает… не сердится.   
        
      Постепенно из яростного, одурманивающего, всепоглощающего, сметающего любые границы наш поцелуй стал нежным, спокойным, я бы даже сказал, трепетным и осторожным, а потом и вовсе прервался.  
        
      Нехотя оторвавшись от столь желанных губ, так и не открыв глаза, я ещё какое-то время сидел не двигаясь, пытаясь отдышаться и привести мысли в порядок.  
        
      — Ты же говорил, что не рассчитывал так быстро запрыгнуть в постель… — вернул меня к реальности слегка запыхавшийся, но от этого не менее ироничный голос Снейпа.  
      — Это же поцелуй… — тихо возразил я, наконец, посмотрев на Северуса. И то, что увидел, мне определённо понравилось: тёмные глаза мерцали, смотря мягко и в то же время насмешливо, скулы покрывал едва заметный румянец, губы покраснели и немного припухли, — он совсем не обязательно заканчивается постелью, — не сводя взгляда с губ Снейпа, я облизал свои, вдруг ни с того ни с сего пересохшие…  
        
      — Ах ты, глупый мальчишка! — прорычал вдруг профессор и снова набросился на мои губы, словно теперь уже и сам не мог контролировать свои действия. Спустя пару минут он всё-таки оторвался от меня и слегка хрипло добавил, словно и не прерывался на изучение чужого рта: — Ты не понимаешь. Это я могу не выдержать…   
      — Не имею ничего против… — игриво улыбнулся я, поцеловав Северуса в уголок губ, после чего снова был словлен и взят в плен.  
        
      — Всё, стоп, — вдруг решительно схватив меня за плечо и отодвигая от себя на расстояние вытянутой руки, глухо произнёс профессор через некоторое время. — Иначе, действительно, очнёмся только в спальне…  
      — Было бы отлично, — буркнул я. Голова плыла, тело горело, соображать категорически не хотелось…  
      — Не сомневаюсь, но мне сейчас повышенная активность ни к чему, — произнёс профессор, насмешливо изогнув бровь.  
        
      И тут я пришёл в себя. Конечно же, Снейп только из больницы приехал, какая ещё нагрузка! И тут же, противореча себе, мысленно представил, какая. Покраснел. Извинился заплетающимся языком. Сел рядом. Покосился на то, как наши бёдра соприкоснулись. Покраснел ещё больше. Отодвинулся на пару сантиметров. Выдохнул. И только после этого осмелился посмотреть в глаза профессору, злясь на себя за такое вот идиотское поведение. Хорошо, что Снейп оставил его без комментариев…  
        
      В голове не укладывалось то, что недавно случилось. Я поцеловал Снейпа. Снейп поцеловал меня. Мы целовались и, кажется, профессор даже боялся потерять контроль…  
        
      Невероятно.  
        
      Только минут через десять я пришёл в себя настолько, что смог адекватно воспринимать реальность, и, кажется, всё это время профессор просто сидел и наблюдал за мной. Надеюсь хоть, у меня был не очень глупый вид и не слишком блаженное выражение лица…  
        
      — Кхм… — прокашлялся я, от смущения стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на профессора, и тут мой взгляд наткнулся на пустые тарелки. — Я, пожалуй, уберу со стола, — нашёл я достойный предлог сбежать из комнаты. — Заодно и посуду помою, — я спешно собрал тарелки на поднос и добавил, находясь уже у дверей: — Если что, просто набери номер, сотовый у меня с собой…  
      — Только не выставляй меня инвалидом, — недовольно фыркнул Северус, но было заметно, что он не сердится. — Я вообще-то могу ходить.  
      — Только пока это нежелательно, — парировал я и ушёл раньше, чем профессор успел ответить.   
      Ха, последнее слово в этот раз осталось за мной!   
        
      Небольшая пикировка разрядила атмосферу, заставив успокоиться, потому на кухне я пробыл ровно столько, сколько времени заняло мытьё посуды, после чего вернулся в гостиную.   
        
      Северус за это время уже успел обзавестись книгой и, удобно развалившись на диване, спокойно её пролистывал. «Небось, опять какой-нибудь справочник по химии», — хмыкнул я про себя, но подходить и мешать не стал, тоже нашёл книгу по душе и уселся читать в любимое кресло Снейпа. На границе сознания мелькнула забавная мысль, что мы с профессором поменялись местами, и исчезла, растворившись в увлекательном сюжете новой, ещё не читанной мной повести.  
        
        
      И снова дни потекли по известному сценарию: дом — работа — квартира Снейпа. Я снова ходил за продуктами, помогал по дому (хоть профессор и бурчал, что может справиться сам), засиживался у него до позднего вечера и с большой неохотой уходил к себе.   
        
      Всё было так похоже и не похоже одновременно. Мы садились ближе друг к другу, наше общение наполнилось прикосновениями (то невинными, а то и не совсем), инициаторами которых выступали мы оба, шуточки и подколы приобрели другой, более интимный, характер, словно мы пытались понять, как далеко можем зайти в своих заигрываниях.  
        
      Чаще всего наши вечера заканчивались посиделками на диване, когда мы брали по книге, я устраивал свою голову на плече профессора, он слегка приобнимал меня больной рукой, держа в другой книгу, и мы погружались в выдуманные миры (да-да, Северус наконец-то изменил справочникам в пользу художественной литературы). В такие моменты было так легко и спокойно на душе, как никогда ранее. Только одно стало омрачать счастье, вдруг столь внезапно настигшее нас.  
        
      Это были сны.   
        
      Разнообразные, будоражащие, после которых приходилось долго успокаиваться.   
      Сны с участием Северуса Снейпа. Мокрые сны.  
        
      Первый приснился в ту же ночь, как я вернулся домой. Видимо, после тех жарких поцелуев мой организм решил, что хватит его морить голодом, и стал требовать своего (нет, раньше, конечно, тоже хотелось, но не так часто и остро). Проснувшееся либидо пока ещё не доставляло сильных проблем, но я чувствовал, что так будет не всегда.   
        
      Порой только одно присутствие Снейпа теперь вызывало во мне желание, но пока удавалось справляться, и я боялся представить, что будет, если профессор заметит, какой новый оборот приняла моя любовь.  
        
      Вожделение…  
        
      Проблема усугублялась ещё и тем, что Снейп после тех поцелуев больше не то что не пытался поцеловать, но даже не напоминал о том случае и не делал намёков, а я боялся проявить инициативу. Нет, конечно, возможно, Северус ждал, когда выздоровеет, но так ли это на самом деле, я не знал. К тому же лёгкий поцелуй на прощание или как приветствие ни к чему ведь не обязывал? Или он считал это слишком сентиментальным?  
        
      Я не знал, что думать. Строил предположения, бросался из крайности в крайность и постепенно сходил с ума…  
        
        
      Все терзания разрешились обыденно и в один момент. Через две с половиной недели, когда с руки профессора сняли повязку, а хромать он итак уже перестал, в один прекрасный вечер он буднично подошёл ко мне, взял за руку и отвёл в спальню, где прижал к себе и, шепнув в ухо чуть хрипло: «Хочешь?» — стал выцеловывать дорожку на моей шее. Мне осталось только ответить: «Да», и все проблемы, что мучили всё это время, исчезли сами собой…  
        
      Наконец-то мы стали возлюбленными (партнёрами) во всех смыслах, и я надеялся, что наше счастье продлится как можно дольше.


	22. Размышления

      Прошло уже полгода с момента, как мы с Северусом стали партнёрами. Жизнь после этого не сильно изменилась: так же встречались после работы и проводили друг с другом свободное время. Правда, теперь и Северус заходил ко мне, не только я бывал у него в гостях, да и оставались мы друг у друга на ночь чаще и более охотно, чем прежде…   
        
      Иногда выходили куда-нибудь: кино, театр, концерты, музеи, рестораны. Правда, ни он, ни я не любили такие светские вечера, но для разнообразия… или «для повышения твоих знаний в области культуры и искусства», как, посмеиваясь, говорил Снейп. А вот гуляли мы довольно часто, особенно тёплыми вечерами.  
        
      Конечно, не обходилось без ссор, бывало, не получалось увидеться, но счастья в наших отношениях было всё-таки больше, чем негатива.  
        
      Иногда профессор вспоминал доводы, почему мы не можем быть парой. Тогда я просто брал его за руку и вёл в спальню. В кровати разубеждать было намного легче, да и приятней, если честно. Для нас обоих.  
        
      Иногда хандрил я, но как-то незаметно у Северуса получалось вывести меня из этого состояния, и я вдруг обнаруживал, что снова смеюсь и болтаю без умолку...   
        
      Первый раз моя жизнь строилась не вокруг желания стать самостоятельным, вырваться из цепких лап обстоятельств и спокойно зажить, а вокруг другого человека и наших с ним отношений. Это оказалось намного удивительней, чем я предполагал, и в тысячу раз прекрасней.   
        
        
      Сегодня Снейп был особенно раздражён. Что-то там напутали, и в лабораторию завезли не те химикаты, что были необходимы, как я понял из его шипения в трубку. Как только мы вошли в квартиру, он кинул всё, что было в руках, на тумбочку и стал звонить то одним личностям, то другим и ругаться, ругаться, ругаться…  
        
      В такие моменты лучше к нему не лезть, потому я спокойно разделся, ни слова не говоря, поставил ботинки Северуса на место, повесил его плащ, который он в раздражении тоже просто стряхнул с себя, и решил собрать бумаги, выпавшие из папки, которую он вместе с ключами швырнул на тумбочку так, что они проскользили по ней и оказались на полу… Папка не выдержала такого обращения, раскрылась, и оттуда выпал ворох разнообразнейших документов.  
        
      Что это были документы, я понял, когда собирал всё это бумажное великолепие с пола. Глаза цеплялись за слова, цифры, печати и тому подобное. Мне всё это было не интересно, пока я вдруг не увидел пару наград за достижения в области неорганической химии и выписку с личного счёта профессора, исписанную такими цифрами, что вдруг стало не по себе… Даже зарплата у него была такой, что мне и за год не заработать… Действительно, ценный сотрудник…  
         
      Только сейчас я осознал, что профессор на самом деле мне не ровня. Точнее, я — ему. И не из-за возраста, пола, социального положения, характера или ещё каких значительных, но, в общем-то, просто условностей.Он самореализовался.  
      Снейп нашёл то, что любит, и именно с помощью своих знаний выбился в люди и получает так много. А я?.. Устроился куда взяли, не знаю, чего хочу от жизни… И как вообще он смог полюбить такого? А если и полюбил, то сколько пройдёт времени, пока он во мне не разочаруется?.. Нет, так дело не пойдёт.  
        
      На автомате дособирав документы, я положил папку с ключами на тумбочку и прошёл в кухню заварить чай. Привычные действия успокаивали и давали возможность всё обдумать, не отвлекаясь на внешний мир.  
        
      Снейп-то у нас, оказывается, богатый человек. Тогда почему он живёт здесь, в небольшой квартирке, когда мог бы купить себе целый дом и поселиться со всеми удобствами? В престижном районе, а не такой дыре… Что его тут держит? И зачем вообще пользоваться услугами почты, если мог бы спокойно оплачивать курьеров? То ли я чего-то не понимаю, то ли профессор слишком странно себя ведёт… увы, самостоятельно мне с этим не разобраться. Надо будет как-нибудь спросить Северуса, почему он остаётся жить здесь, когда в средствах совсем не ограничен. Не сейчас, когда он на взводе, а когда будет в более благодушном настроении.  
         
      Хорошо, с этим решили, как быть, но есть и второй, куда более важный вопрос: чего хочу от жизни я. Кроме, разумеется, того, чтоб быть рядом с Северусом. Что мне нравится? Занимаясь чем, я мог бы собой гордиться. Какое дело могло принести мне удовольствие и удовлетворение результатами? Ведь должно же быть хоть что-то!   
        
      Но у меня сейчас даже хобби — и того не было…  
        
      Всю жизнь мне приходилось заниматься тем, что должен или могу, но не тем, что люблю или нравится. Сначала жизнь у Дурслей, полностью подчинённая правилам тётушки, после — нелюбимый колледж, да и работу надо было срочно подыскивать, пришлось браться за первое, что подвернётся под руку…   
         
      Теперь, оглядываясь на прошлое, я мог только досадливо вздыхать. Вся моя жизнь до сегодняшнего момента была просто выживанием, борьбой за существование, за независимость, за право жить так, как хочу. И когда у меня появился шанс зажить, как нравится, я уже забыл, ради чего затевал всё это. Привык к однообразному существованию и просто плыл по течению, думая, что именно к этому и стремился, сбегая из-под контроля родственников…  
         
      Встреча с профессором всколыхнула стоячее болото, в которое превратилась моя жизнь, заставила снова чувствовать, что-то менять, переоценивать… разбудила желания и помогла опять начать мечтать. Глядя на то, как профессор любит свою работу, я чувствовал досаду, что у меня нет такой отдушины, но раньше просто закрывал на это глаза и почему-то только сейчас, когда увидел результаты трудов Снейпа, понял, что сам я ничего из себя не представляю.  
        
      Это надо было срочно менять.   
        
        
      Разлив по кружкам только что заваренный чай, я пошёл в гостиную, откуда раздавался недовольный голос профессора, который до сих пор рассказывал кому-то, что с ним сделает, если завтра после обеда в лабораторию не доставят заказанное… Я молча поставил кружку Северуса на журнальный столик рядом с его любимым креслом, а сам подошёл к окну, разглядывая улицу…  
         
      Вечерело… правда, сегодня мы вернулись довольно рано, поэтому фонари вдоль дорог ещё не зажглись, и город казался опутанным серой дымкой. Около подъезда дома напротив стояла парочка и курила, о чём-то живо беседуя… Проехал велосипедист в красной куртке, лениво крутя педали... Мама с дочкой возвращались домой. Скорее всего, с прогулки по парку. Девочка везла игрушечную коляску кислотно-жёлтого цвета… и кто только такое выпускает?..  
        
      Всё это я отмечал краем сознания, думая о своём…  
         
      Чем мне бы хотелось заниматься?   
      Перебирая в уме различные профессии, о существовании которых знал, пытался примерить их на себя и не находил отклика в душе…   
        
      Всё, что связано с химией и математикой, сразу отпадало. Не моё… Сюда можно было бы ещё добавить и географию. Рисовать я не умел, писатель из меня никакой, для спорта тоже уже непригоден — им вроде бы начинают заниматься с раннего детства, да и командировки... Нет, тоже не то.   
         
      С компьютерами, машинами и прочей техникой я был на «вы»: очень редко приходилось иметь дело. Даже телефон ещё был из старых, кнопочных. Животные меня хоть и любили, да и мне нравились, но от частого общения с ними сильно уставал. К тому же забыть не мог, как однажды два больших пса загнали меня на дерево…  
        
      От этого воспоминания аж передёрнуло. Пришлось до вечера проторчать на дурацком дереве, пока псины не потеряли интерес. Ох, и влетело мне потом от тёти за длительное отсутствие…   
        
      — О чём задумался? — вдруг услышал я возле самого уха голос Северуса. Оказывается, пока я размышлял, он успел закончить разговор по телефону и вплотную подойти ко мне.   
        
      Вздрогнув от неожиданности, я чуть не пролил чай, чашку с которым, оказывается, до сих пор держал в руках. Вздохнув, поставил её на подоконник. Надо же, и ведь ни разу не отпил…  
        
      — Да так, — пожал я плечами. — В окно смотрю… — не вываливать же на Снейпа ту кашу из мыслей и чувств, что сейчас творилась у меня в голове.  
      — И много можно увидеть в такую темень? — иронично, с преувеличенным интересом произнёс профессор, тоже выглядывая в окно.   
        
      Ой, а я и не заметил, что уже стемнело! Только и видно, что горящие фонари да немного освещённого ими пространства. Скучное зрелище…  
        
      — И не говори, что тебя привлекает такой пейзаж — не поверю, — немного ворчливо добавил Северус, глядя на меня. Однако неплохо он успел меня изучить. Чувствовалось, что Снейп ещё не до конца успокоился после телефонных баталий, но уже вполне готов к мирному общению. Хорошо…  
        
      — Не скажу, — покладисто согласился я, подходя ближе и легонько целуя узкие губы, пахнувшие ромашкой. Хм, неужели уже даже чай, оставленный для него на журнальном столике, выпил? Я так надолго задумался? — Просто ждал, когда договоришь.   
      — Да ну? — оскалился профессор, и в его глазах зажёгся хорошо знакомый мне огонёк. — Дождался?  
      — Угу… — расплылся я в улыбке.  
      — И что теперь? — кажется, Северус был не прочь поиграть… Отлично.   
      — А что бы ты хотел? — и я провокационно облизнулся, смотря на губы Снейпа.  
      — В спальню. Живо! — скомандовал тот, и, когда я, пожав плечами, пошёл куда послали, тихо проворчал что-то себе под нос. Кажется, что-то типа: «Он меня с ума сведёт…»  
        
      Самодовольно улыбнувшись (благо Северус не мог видеть моего лица), я выкинул всё лишнее из головы. В эту ночь было явно не до размышлений. 


	23. Ответы

      Мысли о том, чем бы я хотел заниматься на самом деле, не перестали посещать меня, но обычно приходили в самый неподходящий момент, так что никак не получалось найти ответ на такой, казалось бы, лёгкий и одновременно сложный вопрос.   
        
      Да и с Северусом поговорить нормально пока не получалось. Я всё ждал подходящего настроения, когда профессор спокойно относился к моим, часто идиотским, вопросам, и даже что-то рассказывал о себе по собственной инициативе. Не то чтоб он не ответил бы и в другой день, но как-то не хотелось слушать информацию, подаваемую в ехидной манере, к тому же я не знал, как профессор отнесётся к тому, что я видел выписку из его банковского счёта. Хоть и случайно, но, считай, залез туда, куда не следовало…  
        
      Правда, ждать пришлось не так долго — где-то через неделю мне представилась такая возможность. Видимо, наконец-то эксперимент, с которым постоянно возникали проблемы, завершился, и завершился удачей, так что профессор был полностью удовлетворён, умиротворён и даже расслаблен. Настолько, что, придя домой, развалился на диване и налил обоим на полпальца коньяка в пузатые бокалы на короткой ножке.   
        
      Пил Северус редко, по чуть-чуть, только по праздникам или, вот как сейчас, за удачу. И никогда не напивался. Видеть его пьяным за время нашего знакомства ни разу не приходилось. Мне даже стало интересно, как бы он тогда стал себя вести, но специально ради этого спаивать… Нет уж.   
        
      И вот сидел сейчас Снейп на диване, смотрел, как блики играют в его бокале, и слегка улыбался. Эх, умел бы рисовать, точно бы запечатлел этот момент…   
        
      — Ты почему ещё стоишь? — вдруг оторвался от своего занятия профессор, поднимая на меня любопытный взгляд. — Ждёшь приглашения? — и он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, чем заставил слегка покраснеть.Я до сих пор не привык к таким вот проявлениям заботы с его стороны.  
        
      — Любовался, — буркнул я тихо, опускаясь на предложенное место, но профессор расслышал и развеселился.  
      — Это мной-то, что ли? — иронично хмыкнул он, покосившись на меня. — Неподходящий я объект для таких взглядов, Гарри, или у тебя плохо с чувством прекрасного…  
      — Неправда! — вдруг вскинулся я. Ну как Северус не может понять, что хоть его красота и не вписывается в общепризнанные рамки, но она существует. Его, особенная, заставляющая всматриваться до кругов перед глазами, пытаясь понять, чем зацепил, притягивающая взгляд…   
      — Не начинай, — слегка поморщился Снейп и, сделав глоток, добавил уже совершенно спокойно: — Думаешь, я не понимаю.  
        
      Что он понимает, Северус не уточнил, а я не стал спрашивать. Вместо этого тоже глотнул обжигающий напиток (для храбрости) и наконец-то спросил то, что уже неделю не давало мне покоя.  
        
      — Северус, ты… Почему ты живёшь в этой квартире? Ты бы дом мог купить, если захотел, в престижном районе, со всеми удобствами…  
      — Это ты о чём? — нахмурился Снейп, явно не улавливая смысла вопроса. Пришлось пояснить.  
      — Видел выписку с твоего счёта. Бумаги тогда по полу разлетелись, пока собирал, вот и… — было ужасно неловко признаваться… — прости, — совсем стушевался я.  
        
      — Что ещё ты видел? — всё так же хмуро спросил профессор.  
      — Ничего! — тут же поспешил я успокоить Северуса. — Точнее, ещё твои награды посмотрел, но ничего не понял, ты же знаешь, что в химии я полный ноль. А другие документы даже и читать не стал, не моё дело, да и не разбираюсь… А на выписке просто твоё имя в глаза бросилось, да после наград поднял… думал, из той же оперы… — я говорил всё быстрей, путаясь, боясь, что прервут, что разозлятся...  
      — Успокойся, Гарри, я верю, не части ты так, — поднял руку Северус в останавливающем жесте. — Всё равно ничего секретного там не было, но в следующий раз…  
        
       — В следующий раз собирать буду с закрытыми глазами! — с готовностью, словно болванчик, радостно закивал я.  
      — Не требую от тебя таких жертв, — вдруг рассмеялся Снейп, и меня отпустило. Не сердится. Хорошо. Словно камень с души… — А насчёт «почему»… — Северус посмотрел на бокал, сделал небольшой глоток и заговорил. Тихо, немного отстранённо, словно и не о себе рассказывал. — Эту квартиру я купил, когда родители отказались переезжать. «Всю жизнь здесь прожили, и умереть здесь же охота», — бред, но ничего не поделаешь. Не силком же… Хоть наши отношения и оставляли желать лучшего, но оставить их, уехать… Нет, не смог. Вот и поселился неподалеку. К тому же для одного целый дом — слишком пусто, квартиры хватает…  
        
      — А вот я в детстве мечтал о небольшом двухэтажном доме… — заговорил я, почувствовав, что Северус скатывается в меланхолию, — и чтоб обязательно были маленький открытый балкончик — по утрам пить кофе — и чердак, где можно было бы хранить всякий хлам…  
      — Ты собиратель рухляди? — живо заинтересовался Снейп. Хорошо, что получилось поднять ему настроение.  
      — Не рухляди, — возразил я, — а доказательств счастливых моментов, проводников воспоминаний, так сказать. Правда, это только мечта, — пожал я плечами, — детская, наивная и сентиментальная. Теперь главное не где жить, а с кем… — и я улыбнулся своему счастью.  
        
      — Расскажи мне о ней… — помолчав, вдруг попросил Северус, — о своей мечте, — и что-то такое было в его голосе, что я не смог отказать.  
        
      И начал рассказывать.  
      Рассказал о небольшом садике за домом, и чтоб обязательно дуб рос, и качель самодельная… такая, на верёвках, к ветке привязанная. И о калитке, чтоб немного скрипела. Тихо так, ненавязчиво — заранее слышать, что к тебе пришли. Об окнах больших. И никаких чуланов, только чердак. И чтоб тепло всегда было. И камин. Обязательно камин в гостиной…   
        
      Я говорил и говорил, а Северус сидел, смотрел на меня мягко и слушал. Только вот слышал ли, непонятно — слишком взгляд был задумчивый…  
        
      — …Когда молод был, чего-то такого мне и хотелось, — неловко закончил я свою речь.  
      — А теперь? — отворачиваясь от меня и заглядывая в свой бокал, где на донышке ещё плескалось немного коньяка, вдруг спросил профессор. — Теперь что хочется?  
       — А теперь мне всё равно, где жить, я ж уже говорил, — как можно беззаботней ответил я. — Главное — с кем.  
        
      Этим вечером я так и не ушёл домой. Мы долго разговаривали ни о чём и обо всём одновременно (редкое занятие для обоих), а потом спокойно легли спать, не растеряв того умиротворения и тепла, что ощущали весь вечер.  
        
        
      Ответ на второй волновавший меня вопрос нашёлся как-то неожиданно и, можно даже сказать, сам собой.   
        
      Вот перебираешь-перебираешь в памяти всякое, пытаешься, на изнанку душу выворачиваешь, а ответ вот он — на поверхности всегда был. Тоже в мечтах детских притаился. Может, и не вспомнил бы, не заговори мы в тот вечер с профессором о прошлом…  
        
      Стоило мне на следующий день на кухню зайти, чтоб завтрак лёгкий приготовить, как воспоминание раз, и всплыло в памяти: «Стою у плиты, готовлю для родственников яичницу, а сам представляю, что шарлотку пеку. Или о пирожных вместо бутербродов думаю…»   
        
      Всегда готовить любил, а с такими родственничками и вполне сносно научился. Правда, они мне только обычную еду доверяли. Сладкое — это лакомство, его только профессионалы правильно готовят, потому всегда покупное и ели. И то старались у кого познаменитей брать. Фирмы самые известные выбирали, кондитеров самых именитых… Вот и приходилось мне тогда только мечтать о том, какие мог бы сладости изготавливать, как украшать… какие бы лица были счастливые у людей, что их едят.  
        
      Во время учёбы денег на эксперименты не было, хватило бы хоть поесть купить — и то плюс. А потом как-то и забылось…  
        
      Кондитер, значит…  
      Попробовать, что ли?  
        
      А вот приду сегодня домой, куплю продуктов и какую-нибудь книжку наподобие «1000 и 1 рецепт кондитерских изделий» — и попробую приготовить! Посмотрю, понравится ли…  
        
      Как решил, так и сделал. Выбрал ту же шарлотку (для первого раза вполне подходит — несложно и вкусно), приготовил, съел кусочек и понял, что да. Моё это. Ещё не забылась детская мечта, не изменилась со временем. Пусть шарлотка получилась на вид не очень, зато нежная, в меру сладкая, с яблочной кислинкой. Всё как надо.  
        
      Но где учатся на кондитеров? Сколько стоит обучение? Сколько длится? Я по возрасту ещё подхожу или уже нет? С чего вообще начать?  
        
      Подумав, решил сходить в интернет-кафе и попробовать отыскать нужную информацию. Хорошо, что от почты одно круглосуточное недалеко было, где я и провёл пару часов после работы.   
        
      В Интернете много всего писали, и неинформативного в том числе, но всё равно я смог получить более-менее правдивую картину. В учебные заведения по данной специальности принимали чаще всего до 30 лет, были экзамены для поступающих, были курсы подготовки… много чего было.   
        
      Записав себе адреса заведений, где проходили курсы кондитеров, принимающие к себе новичков, я удовлетворённо потянулся, расплатился и вышел из кафе.   
        
      Теперь я знал, с чего начать, знал, чего хочу, и это заставляло кровь в венах кипеть, энергию — бить ключом и вообще вселяло уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Правда, сомнения тоже одолевали — получится ли? Вдруг не поступлю? Может, всё напрасно…  
        
      Из-за подобных мыслей я решил пока не рассказывать Северусу о своих планах, чтоб потом не выглядеть идиотом, если ничего не выйдет. А вот поступлю, тогда и приду к нему уже студентом с распланированным будущим.  
        
        Если бы знал, во что выльется моя скрытность, сразу бы рассказал всё, и пусть Северус надо мной потом посмеялся бы, если ничего не получилось…


	24. Странное поведение

      Странности в поведении профессора начались через неделю после того, как я поступил на курсы кондитеров для новичков. Обойдя пять заведений, я выбрал такое, где возраст обучающихся больше всего соответствовал моему, с самым подходящим графиком занятий и минимальным расходом средств. Для оплаты взял кредит в банке, который надеялся погасить через полгода, да добавил из своих, отложенных на чёрный день. Надо жить — понял вдруг я — а не только думать о плохом, которое, может, и не случится.  
         
      Первое время было трудно. Совмещать работу, учёбу и видеться со Снейпом, как раньше, вообще не получалось, так что скрепя сердце пришлось пожертвовать почти каждодневным общением с профессором. Да и Северусу объяснить, посему у меня вдруг резко стало меньше времени, и не выдать себя, было почти невозможно… Я уже и не помню, что тихо бормотал в своё оправдание, уставившись в пол. Только, кажется, профессор мне не поверил, хоть и отнёсся довольно спокойно к сокращению дней, которые мы проводили вместе.  
        
      Через неделю я с тревогой начал замечать, что Снейп с каждым днём становится всё менее разговорчивым, слишком раздражённым и язвительным, словно встречи перестали его радовать. То ли мой усталый вид был тому виной, то ли изменения в сложившемся укладе жизни, не знаю. А я, перегруженный новой информацией, новыми знакомствами и непривычным количеством требующих постоянного внимания дел, сразу и не заметил изменений в поведении Северуса, а когда обнаружил, то не придал им должного значения (всего три месяца подождать, а там всё и решится). И, оказывается, зря не придал.  
        
        
      Первый тревожный звонок прозвенел, когда я пришёл к профессору через полтора месяца после начала занятий. Я наконец-то немного оклемался, привык к большим нагрузкам и больше уже не был похож на зомби, как в первое время, и надеялся, что теперь всё наладится, а если и нет, то осталось подождать всего лишь те же полтора месяца, и можно будет всё рассказать…  
         
      — А, мистер Поттер явился, — такими словами поприветствовал меня неожиданно мрачный, даже чуть злой Снейп. — Нашёл время, чтоб навестить?.. Ну, проходи, что встал?  
        
      А я действительно остановился на пороге от удивления. Что с Северусом? Почему он так? Он же уже давно меня даже Поттером не называл, а уж с мистером и подавно… Растерянно окинув Снейпа взглядом и не найдя ничего подозрительного, я всё-таки протиснулся между ним и косяком, оказавшись в коридоре, и тут мне стало понятно его поведение. Рядом с профессором я ощутил слабый запах алкоголя…  
        
      Снейп был пьян.  
        
      Новость ошеломила, но я постарался скрыть изумление, начав расшнуровывать кеды, что, в общем-то, было не нужно. Они снимались и так, но сейчас хотелось выиграть время, чтоб прийти в себя.  
        
      Северус напился. Почему? Что-то произошло на работе? Или ещё какие проблемы? Что могло его заставить так поступить?.. Так и не придумав причину, из-за которой Снейп мог изменить своим принципам и начать пить в одиночестве, я разделся и прошёл в гостиную, впрочем, оставшись стоять возле дивана, поджидая хозяина квартиры.  
        
      Профессор появился довольно быстро, уверенно дошёл до дивана и, бросив на меня хмурый взгляд, опустился на него, не предложив, впрочем, мне присесть. Но я всё равно, на свой страх и риск, сел рядом.  
        
      Нда, по виду и не скажешь, что пил — не шатается, стоит прямо, и только по слишком выверенным движениям можно понять, что что-то не так.  
        
      — Северус, что-то случилось? — тихо спросил я, пытаясь вызвать того на разговор. Может, смогу помочь… или утешить, если необходимо.  
      — Да, — резко ответил он, помолчал, потом мотнул головой. — Нет, ничего. Не бери в голову, — и наклонился вперёд, скрывая лицо за волосами…  
        
       Раньше он никогда не изъяснялся столь противоречиво. Что происходит?  
        
      — Хорошо, — не стал упрямиться я, чувствуя напряжение любимого человека. Когда он такой, лучше не лезть. Захочет, сам расскажет. — Чем сегодня займёмся?  
        
      — А чего бы тебе хотелось? — тихо ответил профессор с какой-то незнакомой мне интонацией. — Можно почитать, поесть, поговорить, просто помолчать, я даже могу предложить посмотреть телевизор… Или ты имеешь в виду что-то другое? — с каждым словом профессор всё больше распалялся.  
      — Северус? — неуверенно позвал я, не понимая, что происходит, но тот меня словно не слышал.   
      — Может, ты хочешь отправиться со мной в постель? — резко вскинув голову и упёршись в меня горящими глазами, почти прорычал Снейп, после чего схватил за плечи, заставив повернуться, и впился в мои губы жёстким, жалящим поцелуем… — Что ты молчишь?  
        
      — Я… — только и смог я хрипло произнести. Хоть поведение Снейпа пугало, но я не верил, что он может причинить мне боль. — Всё, что угодно, — ответил я через некоторое время.  
        
      Видимо, что-то промелькнуло в моём взгляде, или мои слова отрезвили профессора, но он резко отшатнулся, широко распахнув глаза и слегка побледнев, и в следующую секунду уже отодвинулся от меня, закусив губу. Во взгляде появилось что-то болезненное, дикое, чуточку безумное…  
        
      — Северус… — позвал я, и от одного только своего имени из моих уст профессор дёрнулся как от пощёчины.  
      — Лучше уйди, — глухо произнёс Снейп, закрыв лицо руками. — Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь… Пожалуйста, Гарри.  
        
      Вся его поза выдавала такое отчаяние, что я не посмел ослушаться. Просто без слов встал, оделся и вышел. Нет, я не боялся профессора, я боялся за него. Что могло довести до подобного состояния? Он же… с ним же всё будет в порядке? Проспится — и всё?.. Неужели он не пьёт много, потому что становится таким несдержанным, злым, агрессивным? Но если так, то почему сегодня?..  
        
      Я шёл по вечернему городу, а в голове беспорядочно метались мысли вперемешку с вопросами, для которых у меня не было ответов. Вздохнув, я решил завтра обязательно прийти снова, проверить, как у Снейпа дела, хоть у нас и не была запланирована встреча в этот день.  
         
      На следующий день профессор вёл себя совершенно нормально, даже, я бы сказал, был слишком мягок и тих. Кажется, он испытывал вину и таким образом пытался искупить своё поведение. Правда, и о вчерашнем мы с ним не говорили…   
        
      Я успокоился, подумав, что не о чем волноваться, но, как оказалось, рано. За последующий месяц я ещё два раза заставал профессора в подобном состоянии, но, помня прошлый визит, тут же просто уходил, даже не заходя в квартиру. И волновался. За него.   
        
      Я не понимал, что происходит, и это тревожило больше, чем всё остальное, но что я мог поделать, если профессор не рассказывал, что его гложет? Как я мог помочь?..  
        
        
      Всё прояснилось за пару недель до вступительных экзаменов в одно из двух учебных заведений, которые я выбрал. Конкурс был не очень большим, поэтому я надеялся, что у меня получится: хоть одно из них да станет для меня вторым домом где-то на три с половиной года, если считать все практики в ресторанах, какие я должен буду пройти, каникулы и праздничные дни…   
         
      Я как раз собирал необходимые для поступления документы, в том числе проходил и медицинское обследование, ведь работать в будущем предстоит в пищевой промышленности, а значит, надо исключить все возможные противопоказания для данного вида деятельности, вот и приходилось выправлять справки…  
        
      Вернувшись в очередной раз из поликлиники (не могли сделать так, чтоб сдать все анализы и пройти специалистов можно было в один день? Да ещё по пути в банк заскочить пришлось — погасить часть кредита… денёк вышел напряжённый), я бросил папку с документами на тумбочку в коридоре и совершенно о ней забыл, услышав звонок телефона. Взяв же трубку, не сразу поверил своим глазам: высветился номер Северуса. С учётом того, что он за всё время нашего знакомства звонил мне от силы раз пять, было понятно моё удивление.  
         
      — Да? — тут же взволнованно ответил я, сжав телефон в руке так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Что могло случиться такого, чтоб профессор позвонил мне?  
      — Гарри, ты сейчас дома? Я… могу зайти? — Снейп был неуверен и, кажется, уже пожалел, что позвонил. Нет, нельзя было допустить, чтоб его инициатива пропала зря.  
      — Да-да, конечно, я только что пришёл, — радостно откликнулся я, — так что жду. Дверь будет открыта… — и отключился, не давая тем самым профессору возможности передумать.  
        
      Завершив разговор, я забегал по комнате, стараясь навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка к приходу дорогого гостя. И всё было почти готово, когда входная дверь хлопнула, впуская посетителя. Я не прекратил уборку, надеясь успеть, пока профессор снимает верхнюю одежду, и поэтому не сразу сообразил, что его как-то слишком долго нет.   
        
      Удивившись, я уж было хотел пройти в коридор и посмотреть, почему профессор так долго не появляется, когда тот наконец-то показался в дверях. Он был бледен, а в руках держал мою папку с документами…


	25. Правда

      Снейп, стоящий неестественно прямо, бледный, с настороженным взглядом и папкой в руках на пороге комнаты, почему-то показался мне нереальным. Нет. Он не должен был её увидеть. Как же я допустил это? Как же всё произошло?  
        
      — Гарри, скажи, что это? — слишком ровно произнёс Северус и протянул папку…  
        
      Я стоял, смотрел на Снейпа и лихорадочно пытался придумать, что теперь делать. Он прочитал бумаги? Что там у меня вообще лежит? Я мог вспомнить только свидетельство о погашении части кредита и…  
        
      — Бланк медицинского осмотра, — произнёс я как можно спокойней.  
        
      — Вижу, не слепой, — огрызнулся профессор, но как-то вяло, настороженно, словно большая часть сил у него уходила, чтоб казаться равнодушнее, чем он есть на самом деле. — Гарри, скажи, с какой стати ты решил пройти обследование? С тобой всё в порядке? Ты… не болен? Почему… — голос профессора сорвался, и ему пришлось откашляться перед тем, как продолжить. — Почему ты скрывал это от меня? Ты заболел, да?.. Потому где-то вечно пропадаешь, постоянно такой усталый и рассеянный, такой задумчивый… а когда видимся, словно не со мной, не рядом… И кредит на лечение взял, да?.. Гарри, не молчи… — почти взмолился Снейп, видя, что я опустил голову и не отвечаю.   
        
      А мне было стыдно. Не думал, что так выйдет… не думал, что профессор заметит, что… будет переживать. Неужели поэтому он и вёл себя так в последнее время? Я — идиот!  
        
      — Боже, уж лучше б ты мне изменял… — вдруг с горечью произнёс Снейп, так и не дождавшись ответа. Видимо, решил, раз не отрицаю, то его догадка верна… Я резко вскинул голову, удивлённо смотря на Северуса, а тот глухо продолжил: — Я думал, что ты нашёл другого, моложе, лучше, а от меня не можешь уйти из-за квартиры или ещё по какой неизвестной мне причине. Потому и мучаешься… И сегодня пришёл, чтоб избавить тебя от проблем выбора… а ты… Лучше бы так было, а не… не… — Снейп прикусил губу и прикрыл глаза, словно пытаясь прийти в себя, а я со всё больше возрастающим удивлением слушал исповедь человека, которого люблю.  
        
      Изменял? Не мог уйти? Что за чушь! А сейчас думает, я болен?..  
        
      Наконец, профессор резко вскинул голову и решительно посмотрел на меня:   
      — Так, говори, что с тобой. Какие симптомы, что говорят врачи? Какие анализы уже сдал — я видел, что осталось… когда в следующий раз в поликлинику? Я с тобой…  
      — Северус… — попробовал я завладеть вниманием профессора, но он меня словно не слышал, начав расхаживать взад-вперёд по комнате.  
      — Сейчас есть много передовых методов лечения. Даже рак можно победить, мы найдём действенный способ, чем бы ты не…  
        
      — Да не болен я, Северус, со мной всё хорошо, слышишь? — не выдержал я. — И я не изменял тебе. Просто для поступления на кондитера документы собираю! — всё-таки трудно преподнести информацию тактично, когда тебя в упор не замечают.  
        
      — Что?.. — выдохнул Снейп, останавливаясь на полном ходу и, кажется, ещё больше побледнев. — Не болен? Не изменял? На кондитера? Почему?.. — и столько недоумения было в голосе, столько непонимания во взгляде, что я осознал — Снейп дезориентирован. Надо срочно приводить его в чувство.  
      — Да, Северус, всё хорошо, — мягко подтвердил я, от всей души желая, чтоб он поскорей всё осознал, чтоб перестал выглядеть настолько… беспомощно. — Правда, всё отлично, поверь мне.  
        
      Какое-то время Снейп пристально смотрел на меня, словно пытаясь понять, правду ли я ему сказал, после чего отвернулся, опустил голову и застыл.   
      — Северус? — неуверенно позвал я, через некоторое время подходя к профессору и трогая его за плечо. Сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, вот-вот не выдержит…  
        
      — Что ж, раз всё хорошо, я, пожалуй, пойду — как-то безжизненно произнёс вдруг профессор и хотел было направиться к двери, но я не дал.  
        
      Стало страшно, что если он сейчас уйдёт, то всё, отношениям конец. Мы больше никогда не будем вместе.  
        
      — Прости меня, прости, прости… Я не думал, что ты будешь переживать, что так воспримешь, — стал лепетать я, сделав шаг вперёд и прижавшись к спине Северуса, обхватив его талию руками. — Прости. Люблю… не хотел, не подумал…  
        
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, что я пережил? — так же безжизненно произнёс Снейп, не делая, правда, попыток вырваться, а я стоял и только и мог, что шептать «Прости», боясь отпустить, боясь перестать обнимать, боясь потерять навсегда…  
        
      Не знаю, сколько мы так стояли, но вот наконец профессор отмер, как-то тяжело, обречённо вздохнул, осторожно повернулся в кольце моих рук, словно понимая, что отцепить меня от себя у него сейчас всё равно не получится, и неуверенно обнял в ответ.   
        
      — Никогда больше так не делай, — хриплый голос пробрал до самых отдалённых глубин сердца. По спине пробежал холодок.  
      — Обещаю, — судорожно вздохнув, ответил я. И мой голос был не менее хриплым, чем у профессора.  
        
        
      Когда мы оба немного пришли в себя, оказалось, что уже слишком поздно, и я просто не отпустил профессора домой. Правда, он и сам не рвался уйти. После пережитого Снейп до сих пор был немного бледен и нервничал больше обычного. А ещё, кажется, ему до сих пор было сложно поверить, что он всё навыдумывал. Пришлось сесть и в подробностях рассказать всё, что происходило со мной в эти месяцы, а также показать конспекты и учебники… Только тогда я заметил, как напряжение, в котором Снейп находился, постепенно покидает его. А с напряжением, кажется, от него ушли и все силы.   
        
      Заметив, что профессор чуть ли не засыпает на ходу, но старается не показывать виду, я заставил его лечь спать, не слушая никаких аргументов, а сам ещё долго сидел рядом и смотрел на человека, которого, оказывается, заставил страдать своей скрытностью, обещая себе, что теперь всё всегда буду ему рассказывать, всем буду делиться, чтоб больше не случалось таких недоразумений.  
        
      На следующее утро Снейп был неразговорчив и чем-то сильно недоволен. Но, коль судить по поведению, если он и злился на меня, то на себя — ещё больше. Видимо, профессор не ожидал от себя подобной слишком эмоциональной, основанной на неправильных выводах, реакции, и до сих пор был смущён этим фактом. А ещё, похоже, до сих пор не мог понять, как ему в голову пришли такие мысли…  
        
      Измена? Когда я думал, что Северус всё это время изводил себя подобными мыслями, мне становилось физически больно. А чего только стоит предположение о моей болезни. С чего? Только потому, что нашёл бланк осмотра… Интересно, а подумал бы он так, если бы был в более вменяемом состоянии?.. Сомневаюсь.  
        
      Тем временем профессор допил свой чай (от еды он почему-то отказался — настолько нервничал?), поблагодарил и стал собираться. Но, уже стоя на пороге, вдруг притянул меня к себе и в ухо сбивчиво попросил прийти сегодня, даже если нет времени, если надо заниматься. Что могу взять всё необходимое и готовиться у него… И так лихорадочно вдруг это прозвучало, что я понял — Снейп ещё до конца не оправился от вчерашнего потрясения. И тут же согласился прийти, ведь нам обоим это сейчас было необходимо.  
        
      Так что стоило двери закрыться за профессором, я тут же положил в сумку материалы по кондитерскому делу, потому что с работы решил сразу же отправиться к Снейпу. Кто знает, что ещё он может выдумать, пока меня не будет рядом.   
        
      Хорошо, что тревоги не оправдались. Профессор встретил меня как обычно, накормил и, когда я достал конспекты, сел в своё кресло со справочником в руках. Вроде бы всё было как обычно, но я то и дело чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд тёмно-карих глаз… Как можно было сосредоточиться? Вздохнув, я отложил конспекты и подошёл к Северусу.   
        
      — Всё хорошо? — тихо спросил я, прикасаясь к его плечу.  
      Снейп убрал книгу, пристально посмотрел на меня, а потом вдруг положил руки мне на талию и притянул к себе так, что я уселся прямо на его колени.   
      — Ты попал. — тихо проинформировал меня Северус. — Теперь, даже если встретишь кого-то другого, не отпущу тебя, слышишь?  
      — С чего ты вообще решил, что мне когда-нибудь будет нужен кто-то другой? — так же тихо ответил я.  
        
      Северус предсказуемо промолчал, а я вдруг понял, насколько ему дорог. И что теперь он тоже полностью осознал этот факт. На душе стало тепло. Хотелось бы, правда, чтоб профессор всё уяснил и без произошедших недавно событий, но это же был Снейп, один из самых упрямых людей в мире. Он мог бы всю жизнь прожить, отрицая силу своей привязанности…   
      


	26. Поступление

      Когда я рассказал, что хочу стать кондитером, профессор только и спросил: «Почему именно им?» — и, услышав объяснения, сразу принял моё желание. По крайней мере, ничего не сказал против. Похоже, он знал, что это такое — следовать за мечтой — и понимал моё стремление тоже найти своё место в жизни.  
         
      Последние недели до экзаменов пролетели на удивление легко.   
        
      Я и не знал, сколько сил занимала у меня необходимость скрывать от профессора свою учёбу. Зато теперь я мог делиться с ним своими соображениям, впечатлениями, идеями, из-за чего Снейп часто подтрунивал надо мной, но я не обижался. Манера у него такая, видно же, что не со зла.   
         
      Заниматься теперь стало одновременно и труднее, и легче. Легче — можно было в любой момент достать материалы и углубиться в чтение, труднее — сосредоточиться не всегда удавалось. Кроме этого, мне теперь была доступна для экспериментов кухня Снейпа, что тоже упрощало жизнь — она у него посовременней будет, больше всего приготовить можно… и, конечно же, своими удачными сладостями я делился с Северусом. Тот ворчал, что не очень-то любит сладкое, но пробовал, делал замечания, а иногда и хвалил. Тогда я чувствовал, что у меня словно крылья вырастают. А ещё оставленное мной печенье или иные сласти к следующему приходу куда-то исчезали… Ну-ну, не любит, называется… Я тихонько улыбался и ничего не говорил.  
         
      Но не всё было так радужно. Мы и поссориться умудрились по поводу учёбы. Точнее, из-за денег на неё. Профессор предложил не поступать на кондитера, а пройти курсы в какой-нибудь известной школе типа «LeCordonBleu», но такие курсы стоили слишком дорого, и я воспротивился подобной идее. Да и знать хотелось, чего стою. Это потом можно будет, при повышении специализации, присвоении разряда, там подучиться, когда будут деньги и уверенность в себе… Не брать же большой кредит, не потяну. Когда я заикнулся об этом, Снейп не на шутку разъярился. Он ничего не хотел слышать о новых кредитах и твердил, что в состоянии оплатить обучение и не одного такого оболтуса, как я, я же ни в какую не хотел брать его деньги. Правда, до сих пор чувствуя себя виноватым перед Северусом, после длительной перепалки всё-таки согласился, но при этом настоял, чтоб всё было по правилам, и я потом верну ему всё до последней монетки. Я-то думал взять второй, образовательный кредит и подрабатывать, когда будет свободное время, но пришлось пойти на компромисс. Мы даже составили официальный договор, но не думаю, что профессор когда-нибудь воспользуется этим документом, скорее, наоборот, постарается замять тему или сделать всё от него зависящее, чтоб я забыл о долге… Посмотрим, кто кого переупрямит…  
        
        
      День вступительных экзаменов запомнился смутно. Помню, как напутствовал Северус, помню лист опроса, помню ожидание, мандраж, а после — облегчение, когда ничего уже нельзя стало изменить… а ещё почему-то запомнились зелёные кеды паренька, что передо мной заходил в аудиторию, где выполняли письменное задание. Память — странная штука, избирательная…  
         
      Вечером этого же дня, после того как я немного оклемался, мы с Северусом ужинали в ресторане. Правда, даже вина не заказали — через день у меня был ещё один экзамен, во второе, выбранное мной учебное заведение. Ну а если и там провалюсь, всегда можно будет попробовать поступить в колледж — я нашёл один, куда можно было попасть уже после объявления результатов… небось, у его руководства на это и был расчёт.  
        
        
      Ждать результатов тоже было волнительно. На работе приходилось быть предельно сконцентрированным, потому что иначе всё начинало валиться из рук. Не понимающие моего поведения коллеги фыркали и строили предположения от «Наконец-то влюбился» до «Снова в какую-то переделку угодил». И ведь никто не угадал…   
         
      Было немного стыдно, что я скрывал истинную причину, но коллеги не Северус, они, наверно, расстроятся, ведь мне придётся уволиться, если поступлю, так зачем вываливать на них неприятную новость раньше срока? К тому же я рассчитывал проработать до первого учебного дня, а этого ещё ждать и ждать. По крайней мере, два месяца у меня было в запасе. Ну ладно, не два — полтора, ещё после подачи заявления отработать две недели перед уходом положено, но всё равно пока рассказывать о своих намерениях было рано. Я ж ещё даже не поступил…  
        
      Вечерами я слонялся по дому Северуса, не находя себе места. Если сначала он пытался меня успокоить, то через пару дней бросил это бесполезное занятие и только с ухмылкой наблюдал, как я себя извожу. Я же попытался понять, почему так сильно нервничаю, и пришёл к выводу, что виновато в первую очередь сильное желание осуществить мечту заниматься тем, что нравится, самореализоваться и найти себя. Почувствовать себя достойным Северуса. И именно поступление на кондитера было первым шагом к этому. Конечно, самоанализ не помог успокоиться, но хоть отвлёк меня на некоторое время.  
         
      Через неделю после экзаменов объявили результаты, и, как бы ни готовился, но поверить, что меня приняли, получилось не сразу. Первым делом после того, как еле оторвался от списка поступивших, я позвонил Северусу сообщить эту замечательную новость, конечно же, в его рабочее время, за что, кроме «Молодец!» и «Я в тебе и не сомневался», получил хороший нагоняй за то, что отвлекаю. Это немного поумерило мой пыл, но на решении отпраздновать вечером такое радостное событие никак не сказалось.   
        
      Встретив Снейпа у входа в парк с бутылкой вина и его любимым печеньем, что приготовил сегодня специально для профессора, пока тот работал (а то, что Северус его любит, я понял по тому, как быстро оно исчезало), я спросил, не будет ли он против еды, доставленной из небольшого ресторанчика неподалёку. Того самого, где нам так нравилось ужинать, когда выбирались на прогулку.  
        
      Снейп на это только пожал плечами и отобрал пакет с вином, мотивируя тем, что в таком эмоционально нестабильном состоянии, как моё, я легко найду, обо что разбить бутылку. Я немного повозмущался, но, в целом, не был против. Пусть несёт, если хочет, зато руки у меня освободились, чтоб обнять дорогого мужчину. Тот фыркнул и посоветовал вести себя прилично, но, кажется, был не против такого проявления чувств.  
         
      Вообще, надо сказать, после того случая с недопониманием профессор стал более открыто выражать свои эмоции, в его поведении даже появились собственнические замашки, чего ранее за ним не наблюдалось, да и перечислять причины, по которым мы не может быть вместе, перестал. Видимо, наконец-то принял наши отношения и больше не сомневался в их уместности, чему я был искренне рад.  
         
      — Северус, что бы ты сейчас хотел съесть из меню того ресторанчика? — заходя в квартиру, задал я интересовавший меня в данную минуту вопрос.   
      — Ты же, поди, уже всё распланировал? — ставя бутылку на тумбочку и снимая верхнюю одежду, произнёс профессор. — Вот и следуй плану.   
      — Как скажешь, — хмыкнул я. Действительно, всё уже было продумано, но вдруг Снейп бы захотел чего-нибудь другого?  
        
      Заказав мясное и сырное ассорти, французский салат и пасту карбонара, я незаметно, пока Снейп ходил убрать вино охлаждаться, достал из кармана две свечи и спрятал в журнальный столик — хотелось устроить сюрприз, хоть и знал, что Северус этого не любит. Но сегодня же мой день, и я надеялся, что всё пройдёт гладко. Да, я не был романтиком, но иногда хотелось чего-нибудь такого, нежного, чтоб душа замирала и сердце от счастья готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.   
        
      Когда привезли заказ, я как раз заканчивал накрывать на стол, так что забирать его отправился Северус, а когда появился в комнате с пакетом, я уже и свечи поставить успел. Снейп только приподнял брови, увидев это безобразие, но ничего не сказал, на что я втайне и надеялся.  
        
      Разложив принесённое великолепие по тарелкам, откупорив бутылку, выключив свет и зажёгши свечи, мы сели праздновать начало новой жизни. По крайней мере, я чувствовал, словно начал жить заново, так, как всегда хотелось, и это было ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. Возможно, и Северус чувствовал нечто подобное. По крайней мере, он был расслаблен и даже в какой-то степени счастлив, раз позволил себе открыто улыбаться.   
         
      В этот вечер мы не говорили ни о чём существенном, а когда ужин был съеден и бутылка допита, без слов отправились в спальню и провели там много приятных часов, наслаждаясь друг другом.   
        
      А на следующий день профессор предложил мне переехать к нему жить.   
         
      Это было слишком неожиданно и выбило из колеи, так что я инстинктивно первым делом ответил отказом, на что профессор поджал губы и больше не стал поднимать эту тему. Я какое-то время помучился, а потом, подумав, понял, что принял верное решение. Пока было рано.   
         
      Я сомневался, что смогу нормально учиться, если Северус постоянно будет рядом — уж больно трудно при нём было сосредоточиться, да и за квартирой его родителей надо было присматривать. Я объяснил свою точку зрения Снейпу, и тот неохотно, но признал, что в моих доводах есть крупица правды. Хоть это и не улучшило его настроения, но, по крайней мере, Снейп перестал злиться на меня.  
        
        
      А ещё я рассказал, что стал студентом, своим друзьям, так что пришлось выделить выходные на попойку с ними, потому что те ничего и слышать не хотели о том, чтоб не отпраздновать столь примечательное событие. Северус на такую новость только хмыкнул и посоветовал не смешивать алкоголь с разным градусом, а ещё не поддаваться на провокации и не наделать глупостей, так характерных молодым и порывистым. Конечно же, я согласился и постарался сдержать слово, потому друзья обозвали меня скучным, но, раз праздник был в мою честь, позволили вести себя так, как хочу, и не стали сильно приставать с многочисленными идеями, как можно весело провести время, за что я им был крайне благодарен.  
        
        
      Время бежало неумолимо, и вот уже двери университета распахнулись передо мной, открывая новый мир знаний и кондитерского искусства, которое я так жаждал постичь…  
      


	27. Дорога в новую жизнь

      Потянулись обычные будни студента: лекции — практика — дом (или квартира Северуса, если не слишком устал). Только сейчас, когда стал учиться, я по достоинству оценил предложение профессора оплатить учёбу — было бы трудно работать после практических занятий, когда единственное желание — поскорей оказаться в кровати и заснуть, лучше всего на месяц, если вообще не на год. Зато сейчас подработок в выходные хватало, чтоб прокормиться на неделе да оплатить проживание (хоть Снейп каждый раз недовольно поджимал губы, принимая деньги), а большего сейчас мне было и не надо.  
        
      С самого начала я решил не просто учиться, а стать если не лучшим, то хотя бы войти в двадцатку первых среди студентов, изучающих кондитерское дело, потому занимался всерьез, а не так, как учился в колледже до этого. Привыкнуть к такому образу жизни удалось примерно через месяц (спасибо кулинарным курсам с их нагрузкой), и тогда уже дело пошло веселей. Втянулся, называется. Правда, друзей заводить не спешил. Так, нашлась пара приятелей — рыжеволосый простецкий парень Рон и тихий, немного неуверенный в себе Невилл — с которыми часто вставал в пару на практике, и всё. Со старыми друзьями, к сожалению, тоже пришлось видеться реже. Всё-таки нагрузка была большая, а время, увы, не резиновое...  
        
      Снейп, как ни странно, проявлял понимание, так что я даже стал задумываться, а не сглупил ли, отказавшись от совместного проживания, но решил оставить всё как есть. По крайней мере, до того времени, как найду постоянную работу…  
        
         
      Три года пролетело почти незаметно. Учиться было хоть и трудно, но увлекательно. Я узнал много нового, научился готовить такие сладости, о которых раньше и не слышал, и наконец-то поверил, что всё у меня получится. Приятели как-то незаметно стали друзьями, с которыми мы в свободное между лекциями и практикой время часто гуляли неподалёку от нашего университета, шутили и рассказывали забавные истории из жизни. Правда, я не спешил делиться большинством своих воспоминаний, как и рассказывать о настоящем, отчего получил прозвище «Парень-который-скрытничает», но по сравнению с прозвищем Рона «Лентяй-весельчак» это были цветочки. Невилла же окрестили «Герболог», потому что он очень любил травы и хорошо разбирался во всевозможных приправах, даже тех, которые не имели никакого отношения к кондитерскому делу.   
        
      В отношениях с профессором всё шло довольно гладко, что меня даже немного удивляло. Снейп словно задался целью на время учёбы создать мне комфортные условия и успешно её выполнял. Раздражался, конечно, если что на работе не выходило или я что делал не так, как без этого, но если замечал, что я уставший или уже ничего не соображаю, пытался сдерживать свой темперамент.  
         
      Каникулы проводили вместе, однажды даже съездили отдохнуть к морю, хоть я долго сопротивлялся и говорил, что мне надо работать, но Снейп просто показал билеты и категорически отказался их сдавать… Что было делать? Подчинился и не пожалел. Очень хорошо провели время.  
         
      Зато в конце третьего года, перед самым выпуском, разразился нешуточный скандал. И всё из-за того, что я захотел отказаться от практики в другом городе, предоставленной на выбор как одному из лучших студентов курса…   
        
      — Не поеду, — упрямился я.  
      — Куда ты денешься, — хмыкал Северус.   
      — У меня есть вариант остаться в городе и пройти практику здесь, в кафе! — не остался я в долгу.  
      — И упустить возможность поработать помощником кондитера в ресторане? — ярился профессор. — Нет уж, ты поедешь. Три месяца не такой долгий срок, чтоб отказываться!  
        
      — Но всё равно…  
      — Нет, и слышать не хочу, — профессор был категоричен. Я даже испугался этой горячности и неприступности. Стало обидно… Неужели он хочет избавиться от меня? Я надоел? Он от меня устал?..  
      — Ты меня выгоняешь?.. — голос вдруг изменил мне… Получилось как-то жалобно.  
      Северус тяжело вздохнул.  
      — Гарри, пойми, сейчас закладывается фундамент твоего будущего… Ты просто обязан поехать, — устало проронил он. — Я тоже не хочу расставаться, но так сейчас стоит поступить. Не упускай свой шанс…  
        
      И я задумался. Слова профессора вызвали неуверенность: а прав ли я, так сильно упрямясь? Действительно, чем квалифицированней практика, тем больше шансов потом найти подходящую работу. Помощника шеф-кондитера куда как охотней примут в штат, чем, скажем, обычного помощника, да и когда ещё выпадет шанс поработать в ресторане…  
        
      Неохотно, но я всё-таки согласился уехать.  
         
        
      Город, где должна была проходить практика, встретил вечерними огнями и мелким противным дождём, что решил, кажется, медленно, но верно утопить его под своими струями, но после двух суток в автобусе даже дождь не испортил настроения. Забрав багаж, я поймал такси и продиктовал адрес места моей будущей работы, где обещали встретить и показать квартиру, которая станет домом на ближайшие три месяца.   
         
      Хорошо, что ресторан, по договору с вузами, для иногородних практикантов предоставлял жилую площадь, пусть и не слишком большую. Жалел я только об одном: что больше никого из наших не направили в этот же ресторан или хотя бы город — было бы веселее. И ещё постоянно гадал — кем будет мой сосед (а меня решили поселить в комнату со студентом из другого учебного заведения), смогу ли я с ним ужиться, чьим помощником на кухне он будет?  
        
      Около дверей «Хогсмида» меня встретил крепкий парень, на вид лет девятнадцати, с открытой улыбкой, внимательными карими глазами и красивым именем Оливер.   
      — Оливер Вуд, — представился он, протягивая мне ладонь для рукопожатия.  
      — Гарри Поттер, — не остался я в долгу и так же уверенно протянул свою руку.   
        
      Пальцы у парня были сильные, так что и мне пришлось вложить в рукопожатие чуть больше силы, чем намеревался, зато улыбка Оливера стала ещё шире. Он провёл внутрь, показал раздевалку и шкафчик, где хранить свои вещи, а после устроил экскурсию по ресторану.   
        
      Оказалось, именно он и будет моим соседом.   
        
      — Я приехал на прошлой неделе и успел тут уже всё-всё изучить — ценное качество для будущего шеф-повара, не находишь? — подмигнул он мне, когда мы переодевались, чтоб пойти домой. — Шеф сегодня отпустил пораньше, чтоб я тобой занялся, а так работаем с 8 до 22, правда, у кондитеров расписание чуть отличается, но о нём тебе уже поведает твой непосредственный начальник, а я так, расскажу общие правила. Надо ж ввести тебя в курс дела.  
        
      Оливер не замолкал ни на минуту, пока мы шли до нашего дома, который, оказывается, располагался неподалёку от ресторана, чему я был рад — не надо тратить много времени, чтоб добраться. Да и сама квартира оказалась вполне уютная, хоть и однокомнатная.  
         
      — В этом доме пара квартир принадлежит ресторану, не только наша, — снова стал пояснять сосед. У меня создалось впечатление, что он хочет вывалить на меня всё, что успел узнать за неделю. — Но они все сейчас заняты работниками, которые точно так же приехали на практику и решили остаться здесь на постоянной основе по приглашению шефа и пока не нашли себе другого жилья. Я-то домой собираюсь, меня там ждут, а ты…  
      — Я тоже… — перебил я соседа-болтуна и почему-то покраснел, — ну, в смысле, домой потом.  
      — Понятно, — улыбнулся Оливер. — Но всё равно не халтурь. Если понравишься, то могут и в твоём городе устроить. У них сеть ресторанов обширная да друзей много… Ты тут устраивайся, а я в душ — устал на кухне жариться.   
        
      С этими словами сосед скрылся в ванной, а я оккупировал свободную постель и наконец-то смог спокойно оглядеться. Квартира была небольшая и больше походила на комнату в общежитии (две кровати у дальней от входа стены, тумбочки рядом, шкафы для одежды да письменный стол у окна — вот и вся мебель), зато кухня, ванная и туалет только для двоих, что радовало. Жил и в худших условиях.   
        
      Разобрав вещи, я растянулся на кровати и уставился в потолок. Начинался новый этап жизни, и к чему бы он ни привёл в будущем, я точно не намеревался об этом жалеть…  
         
      И только перед сном вдруг понял, что ни разу за сегодня не вспомнил о Северусе, который остался в родном городе, и даже забыл сообщить ему, что нормально добрался…  
      


	28. Вдали друг от друга

      То, что забыл позвонить Северусу, выбило из колеи, но, подумав, я всё списал на слишком большое количество свалившихся на меня впечатлений и новой информации. От такого и голову забыть можно, не то что позвонить. Я быстро достал сотовый, отправил СМС, что со мной всё в порядке, и только после этого с чувством выполненного долга наконец-то уснул, гоня от себя предательскую мысль, что совсем не этого Снейп ждал от меня и, скорее всего, всё это время волновался и гадал, не произошло ли чего в пути... Жаль, что наша разлука так началась.  
         
      Первый рабочий день оказался суматошным. Не успел я прийти, как меня взяли в оборот. Мой непосредственный начальник, мистер Лавгуд, оказался личностью незаурядной. Создавая великолепные шедевры кондитерского дела, он совершенно не умел объяснять, что и как, так что учиться приходилось больше визуально, потому что его слишком красноречивую и витиеватую речь было очень трудно понять.  
        
      Работа быстро захватила меня. Да, было трудно и не всегда всё получалось по первости, но я старался изо всех сил и очень скоро мне стали доверять всё более и более сложные поручения. Если сначала я нервничал и боялся, то потом уже получал удовольствие, когда начальник подходил и, хитро сверкнув глазами, ставил передо мной новую задачу.  
        
      С соседом тоже проблем не возникло.  
        
      Оливер оказался компанейским парнем, с ним было легко жить, весело работать, да и свободное время мы частенько проводили вместе. Он показал мне парочку баров, где контингент посетителей был поприличней да музыка повеселей, он же познакомил меня и со своими приятелями, коими уже успел обзавестись.   
         
      У меня, не успевшего насладиться юностью, от появившихся возможностей кружилась голова. Жизнь Оливера так резко отличалась от всего, что я знал. Она зачаровывала и восхищала, а то, что Вуд и мне приоткрыл в неё двери, вызывало какой-то детский восторг, и только любовь к кулинарии не дала мне полностью погрузиться в мир, показанный новым другом. Только после того как всё выполню, я шёл наслаждаться ночной жизнью. И то не всегда: надо же когда-то высыпаться. Да и пил я мало, на что Оливер только плечами пожимал и со словами: «Как хочешь», залпом допивал свой бокал и шёл танцевать, по пути обзаводясь ещё парочкой новых приятелей. И, что самое интересное, никогда не пьянел. То есть за всё время нашего знакомства ни разу не довелось увидеть его пьяным. И с работой справлялся. Как только получалось…  
        
      Время летело быстро.   
        
      При такой сумасшедшей, бьющей ключом жизни не было времени грустить и вспоминать прошлое. Нет, я исправно звонил Северусу через день (Снейп отказался звонить, мотивируя тем, что может быть не вовремя), рассказывал обо всём, но какого-то особого трепета не ощущал, в груди ничего не вздрагивало и не сжималось от звука его голоса, перед глазами не всплывал его образ… Как будто я разлюбил…  
        
      Первый раз, когда мне в голову пришла эта мысль, я ощутил ужас и тут же кинулся домой, закрылся в комнате и позвонил Северусу. В этот день мы проговорили дольше обычного, но я так ничего и не почувствовал, хотя старался изо всех сил. Нет, радость от звуков родного голоса была, желание увидеть осталось, но чтоб вот прямо умирать без Снейпа, хотеть сию же секунду оказаться рядом… Нет, такого не случилось, и это, как ни странно, расстроило, но постепенно я свыкся с ощущениями и перестал их анализировать, да и времени на это не находилось.  
        
         
      Когда почти закончился срок практики, ко мне, как и предсказывал Оливер, подошёл сам шеф и предложил остаться, на что я тут же ответил отказом. Нет, здесь весело, классно, но жить в этом городе не хотелось, да и ждали меня. Северус, друзья… да, с ними я тоже созванивался. Рон и Невилл, например, на практику остались в городе, им никто не предлагал другого, из-за чего Рон уже успел обидеться и тут же помириться со мной. Вот уж кто не упустил бы свой шанс начать новую жизнь подальше от многочисленной родни…  
         
      После моего отказа шеф предложил и другой вариант — остаться ещё на три месяца, потому что, по его словам, он сможет устроить меня работать в гостиницу «Хогвартс» в моём городе, где у него есть друзья, но вакансия откроется только через пару месяцев, да и поопытней тогда быть надо…  
      Подумав и всё взвесив, я согласился. Было страшно звонить профессору с подобной новостью, но, как ни странно, воспринял тот её спокойно. Только спросил, точно ли я собираюсь домой и стоит ли вообще ждать… От этих слов что-то дрогнуло в груди, но последующий шквал дел заставил забыть обо всём.  
         
      Ещё на три месяца я остался в мире дневных забот и ночных развлечений и был этому рад. У Оливера Вуда практика с самого начала была как раз полгода…  
        
      Рядом с Оливером я с каждым днём всё меньше думал о Снейпе. Нет, конечно же, я хотел его увидеть, но это желание уже казалось привычкой, не настоящим, не таким ярким, каким, мне думалось, оно должно было бы быть. Северус сейчас далеко, и ничего с этим не поделать. Каждый день не назвонишься, не наговоришься, да и профессор рад не будет, если постоянно отвлекать, так что постепенно мы стали созваниваться не через день, а всего два раза в неделю и то больше неловко молчали в трубку, не зная, о чём рассказать друг другу…   
         
      Поэтому, когда срок стал подходить, и ко мне снова обратился шеф с таким же предложением: мол, не передумал ли возвращаться, в этот раз я ответил, что подумаю. И честно постарался понять, хочу ли домой…  
         
      Я жил, работал, развлекался, общался с новыми интересными людьми, перезванивался с друзьями из своего города, и всё вроде было отлично, только вот всё равно в последнее время стало чего-то не хватать. Какое-то щемящее чувство в груди не давало спокойно жить, всё чаще заявляя о себе. Это было необычно и сильно отвлекало. Я пытался понять, что со мной, и не находил ответа…   
        
      Я постарался заполнить пустоту, что появилась в душе вместе с этим чувством тоски и безнадёжности, ещё больше погружаясь в работу, в вечеринки, в общение с новыми друзьями, но ничего не помогало и больше не радовало меня.  
         
      На одной из вечеринок по поводу успешно завершённой практики Энди, друга Оливера, мой взгляд вдруг зацепился за человека, одиноко сидящего у барной стойки и мрачно опрокидывающего в себя стакан за стаканом. Руки с тонкими запястьями, тёмные гладкие волосы до плеч, весь в чёрном…  
         
      И тут я понял. Понял посреди танцующей толпы, чего мне так в последнее время не хватало. И как только осознал это, сразу ушёл домой, кажется, даже никого из друзей не предупредив. Сколько бы я ни общался, сколько бы людей ни окружало меня, всё было не то.   
         
      Оказывается, я скучал. Скучал по саркастичным высказываниям, по вздёрнутой недоверчиво брови, по почти чёрным зрачкам, в которых вспыхивали ехидные искорки или появлялась какая-то особенная мягкость, по нежным прикосновениям самого дорогого мне человека — моего Северуса. И как только я мог подумать, что разлюбил его?  
         
      Вернувшись в квартиру, я сел на свою кровать, подтянул ноги к животу и долго смотрел на заветный номер телефона, по которому, оказывается, не звонил уже больше шести дней… Правда, и сейчас позвонить не решился — время позднее, Северус, поди, уже лёг спать, но совсем ничего не предпринять я тоже не смог: набрал СМС из одного слова и тут же его отправил.  
        
      Возвращаюсь.  
        
      На следующий же день я отказался от предложения остаться, хоть это и сулило довольно быстрый карьерный рост и более высокую зарплату. Нет, не это для меня оказалось самым важным.  
        
      И как я мог так долго не понимать? Как мог подумать, что проживу без него?  
         
      Оливер, у которого как раз закончилась практика, почему-то ни капли не удивился моему решению.  
      — Я удивлялся, что ты колеблешься, — вдруг заявил он мне в день расставания. — Я же сразу понял, что у тебя там, дома, кто-то есть.  
      Я только улыбнулся в ответ — такой вот он, Оливер, проницательный. Жаль, что я сам себя так не понимал, и умудрился запутаться в своих чувствах. Хорошо хоть, ничего не успел натворить такого, чтоб потом стыдно было возвращаться.  
      — Пока, друг, — улыбнулся я.  
      — Неа, прощай. Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь ещё встретимся, да и не нужно нам это, ты ж понимаешь. Ну, разве что на каком-нибудь кулинарном конкурсе или конференции, — и подмигнул мне.  
      — Точно, — рассмеялся я. Было жалко расставаться, но я понимал, что он прав. Нам больше не по пути. Он показал другую жизнь: интересную, весёлую, лёгкую, но точно не подходящую мне.   
      Мы пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Я остался ждать, а Оливер поехал покорять свою судьбу. Кто знает, может, действительно, ещё когда-нибудь случайно встретимся…  
         
      А через пару дней и я сел в автобус, который вёз меня домой, в родной город, к самому дорогому для меня человеку… 


	29. Встречи

      Почему-то пока готовился к отъезду, я никак не мог набраться смелости и позвонить профессору. Вроде бы пустяк — взять трубку да набрать номер, но не поднималась рука, и всё тут. Я чувствовал себя чуть ли не предателем: как мог подумать, что разлюбил, как мог так себя вести?.. Потому после той СМС я больше никак не проявлял себя, да и сам Северус отчего-то молчал.  
        
      Я даже не смог сообщить, когда выезжаю, и малодушно подумал, что тогда уж лучше сразу прийти к нему — и всё. Устроить сюрприз… Ну и устроил. Себе.  
        
         
      Приехав в четыре пополудни, я решил сначала оставить вещи в квартире, немного перекусить с дороги да набраться решимости для встречи. Не так-то просто оказалось прийти к человеку, с которым не виделся полгода. И не просто к человеку, а тому, кого любишь. Да ещё если за эти полгода успел свыкнуться с ошибочной мыслью, что любовь-то прошла.  
         
      Я до сих пор не мог понять, что за помутнение такое было. Почему в новой обстановке так спокойно смог отвернуться от самого дорогого мне человека. Забыть, что чувствую, и понять это только по счастливой случайности, которой, я уверен, буду всю жизнь за это благодарен.  
        
      В душе поселился страх, что могу когда-нибудь вот так же, не разобравшись, погубить наши отношения. И это будет конец. Всему… Нет, я, конечно, преувеличил. Жить буду, только вот от такой жизни, думаю, повеситься захочется. Знать, что собственноручно разрушил своё счастье… Нет, это не по мне, не смог бы вытерпеть. Так что я дал себе слово в любой ситуации сначала думать, выжидать, сопоставлять, увидеться, на крайний случай, спросить, и только потом уже действовать…   
         
      И кто ж знал, что слово придётся попытаться сдержать так скоро.  
        
      В задумчивости подходя к подъезду своего дома, я почти их не заметил: Снейпа и выходящего вместе с ним мужчину. Снова блондин, хоть и с короткой стрижкой. Снова умеющий подать себя. И снова рядом… Но я всё равно, словно приклеенный, следил только за профессором.  
         
      От взгляда на Северуса защемило сердце. Оказывается, за полгода я уже успел забыть ироничный изгиб рта, складку между бровей, что становилась глубже, когда он недовольно хмурился или чего-то не понимал, то, как он поправляет волосы, упавшие на лицо… Боже, как же я всё это любил!  
        
      Двое шли слишком близко друг к другу и тихо о чём-то переговаривались. До меня доносились только обрывки фраз:  
        
      — …Трубы заменить…  
      — Это не проблема…  
         
      — А с ванной…  
      — Что, неужто теперь нет людей, которые жить не смогут без душевой кабинки?..   
      — …Я не то имел в виду…  
        
      — …Что ж, квартира…  
      — Знаю.  
         
      Я остолбенел. Профессор кого-то пустил в квартиру в моё отсутствие? Ищет нового жильца? Решил избавиться от меня? Или… просто проводил экскурсию своему другу? Но, судя по обрывкам разговора, смотрели сантехнику… может, мастер, образовалась какая-нибудь течь, пока меня не было? Но тогда почему они шли так близко?  
        
      Я кинулся в квартиру подтвердить или опровергнуть свою теорию, но, сколько бы ни присматривался к трубам, так ничего и не понял. Конечно, заменить можно было и незаметно, но где же тогда мусор? Так и не придя ни к какому выводу, я в растрёпанных чувствах уселся на диван.  
        
      Так, спокойно. Не впадай в панику. Вспомни о случае с Малфоем. Тогда ведь всё оказалось твоими выдумками. «Почти выдумками», — поправил себя я…  
         
      На силу заставив себя успокоиться, я немного перекусил купленными перед тем, как возвращаться, продуктами, а то итак ел в пути мало, и, отгоняя плохие мысли, быстро собрался и пошёл к дому Снейпа.   
        
      Я не хотел думать, кто был этот мужчина, не хотел вспоминать увиденную недавно картину, но она сама постоянно всплывала в голове, не давая расслабиться.   
        
      Путь до дома профессора запомнился смутно — так сильно мне было не по себе. Как встретит? Будет ли рад? Оттолкнёт? Разыграет равнодушие? Или на самом деле я уже ему безразличен?  
        
      От последней мысли стало настолько больно, что я даже остановился, пережидая нехватку кислорода, который вдруг словно испарился из лёгких, а нового не поступало…   
        
      Нет. Не может этого быть. Он любит. Он не мог вот так… Не верю.   
      Просто успокойся. Не натвори дел, о которых потом будешь жалеть…  
        
      Наконец, я снова смог двигаться. У подъезда пару раз глубоко вздохнув, чтоб успокоиться, я, словно бросаясь в пропасть, взлетел по ступеням и позвонил в дверь.  
        
      Я позвонил, но никто не отреагировал на этот мой отчаянный призыв. Странно, я же днём видел Северуса, да и не должен был он сегодня работать. Интересно, где же он ходит и… с кем? Мысль о том респектабельном коротко стриженом блондине не давала мне покоя… а вдруг он всё-таки не работник, и с Северусом его связывают отнюдь не деловые отношения? Он же… он же ни разу так и не признался мне в любви, только попробовать согласился…  
        
      Вздохнув, я решил дождаться профессора. Было понятно, что, стоит мне уйти от его дома, решимости на вторую попытку может и не хватить… Слишком трудно мне далась и эта, первая, попытка встретиться.  
        
      Прождав возле дома полтора часа, я почти окоченел — не думал, что придётся так долго находиться на улице, потому и оделся легко — но твёрдо решил не сдавать позиций и увидеться с ним сегодня, пока набрался решимости. Только вот от ветра спрятался возле дуба, что был в паре метров от нужного подъезда.  
        
      Когда я уже почти перестал чувствовать пальцы ног, в свете фонарей вдруг появилась столь знакомая долгожданная фигура, что быстрым и решительным шагом направлялась к подъезду. Северусу тоже было холодно. Это было заметно по слегка ссутулившейся фигуре и спрятанным в карманы ладоням. А ещё он почему-то хмурился, это я разглядел даже с такого большого расстояния.  
         
      Когда Северус преодолел половину пути, я спешно вышел под свет фонаря, самого ближнего к подъезду. Очень хотелось, чтоб меня заметили, и одновременно я жутко этого боялся… Двойственность чувств напрягала, хотелось сбежать, и только сила воли помогла остаться на месте.  
        
      Но вот наконец профессор заметил меня, отрезая пути к отступлению. Он резко остановился, словно налетел на стену, вздрогнул и, кажется, даже слегка побледнел.  
        
      — Гарри? — лёгкий неуверенный выдох сорвался с губ Северуса, словно он думал, что перед ним мираж, призрак, но никак не живой человек…  
      — Северус, — так же тихо произнёс я, не в силах говорить громче. Горло сжало, дыхание перехватило, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. И не важно, что я его видел до этого, сейчас, как оказалось, совсем другое дело. Снейп смотрел на меня, Снейп говорил со мной, он…  
        
      — Гарри! — уже громче произнес профессор с непередаваемой интонацией и не подошёл, а прям очутился передо мной, так быстро это было проделано. — Гарри… — снова повторил он, словно никогда не знал других слов, и протянул ко мне руку, но в последний момент остановился в неуверенности, так и не коснувшись меня. Зато я воспринял это его движение как разрешение и, шагнув вперёд, крепко его обнял.  
        
      — Прости, что не предупредил, — тихо прошептал я на ухо. — Почему-то испугался. Не смог. Глупо, правда… — я постарался произнести это с самоиронией, но вышло почему-то жалобно.— Я… так соскучился.  
        
      И тут профессор словно наконец-то поборол своё оцепенение: его слегка подрагивающие то ли от мороза, то ли от эмоций руки обвились вокруг меня, прижали крепко-крепко, так, что стало трудно дышать, и я услышал заветное:  
      — Я тоже, Гарри, я тоже.  
        
      Я был готов находиться в объятиях Снейпа вечность, но он опомнился быстрее. Отодвинув на расстояние вытянутых рук, он внимательно оглядел меня с ног до головы. Нахмурившись, остановился на губах, взял мои ладони в свои и тревожно спросил:  
      — Ты как долго тут стоишь?   
      — С семи, — несмело улыбнулся я, понимая, что поступил глупо: два часа на морозе…  
      — Твою мать! — выругался Снейп, схватил меня за руку и решительно направился к подъезду, недовольно ворча под нос: — Это ж надо додуматься! На таком ветру и даже без куртки…  
         
      Я беспрекословно следовал за своим мужчиной, и глупая счастливая улыбка никак не сходила с лица. Беспокоится, переживает — значит, не равнодушен. Я оказался не прав… не может же он так играть…   
        
      Наконец, дверь его квартиры захлопнулась за нами, отрезая от остального мира.  
      Мы остались одни, стоя напротив друг друга и не зная, как начать разговор. Что после такой долгой разлуки первым делом стоит произнести…   
      


	30. Дорога к счастью

      — Проходи скорее, — сняв пальто и ботинки, немного нервно произнёс Снейп, поспешно скрываясь в спальне.   
        
      Я пожал плечами, разулся и прошёл в гостиную, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг. Ничего не изменилось за эти полгода, только книг, кажется, стало больше да появился небольшой коричневый, под цвет ламината, коврик с длинным ворсом около дивана. Хорошо, можно будет больше не залезать с ногами, чтоб не мёрзнуть. Неужели Северус это заметил, потому и…  
        
      Не успел я додумать, как в дверях появился Снейп с пледом в руках. Недовольно глянув на меня, он указал на диван, и, когда я сел, повинуясь молчаливой просьбе, укутал меня тёплой вещицей, что была у него с собой.  
      — И чтоб не смел сбрасывать, — строго предупредил он перед тем, как снова выйти.  
        
      Я проводил профессора недоумённым взглядом и поплотнее завернулся в выданный плед весёлого цвета молоденькой травки (интересно, откуда у него столь жизнеутверждающая вещичка?). На улице было холодно, а я, действительно, слишком легко одет, поэтому продрог и только сейчас стал чувствовать, что постепенно согреваюсь. Бросило в дрожь, но я не обратил на это внимания. Я продолжал осматриваться, впитывая родную обстановку, наслаждаясь ощущением правильности происходящего, ощущением уюта и тепла, которое мог дать только дом… Дом? Когда это я квартиру Северуса стал так воспринимать?   
        
      Удивлённо хмыкнув, я недоверчиво покачал головой. Ну надо же. Но отчего-то именно эта мысль наполнила мою душу теплом, а сердце — радостью. Только сейчас я полностью осознал, что вернулся.   
        
      Правда, понимание было с лёгкой, едва уловимой ноткой горечи из-за увиденного ранее. Кто он? Что его связывает с профессором? Почему Северус впустил его в квартиру, где я живу? По крайней мере, жил до отъезда на практику. Правда, хорошенько подумав, я решил выбросить этот момент из головы. Ничего не спрашивать, никак не показывать, что видел непредназначенное для моих глаз, просто забыть. Если что и было, всё равно когда-нибудь всплывёт на поверхность, если же нет… Не стоит относиться с недоверием к дорогому тебе человеку, к тому, кого любишь всем сердцем. Это первый шаг к недопониманию, ссорам и, как следствие, отдалению друг от друга, что всегда приводит к расставанию, а этого я не желал всеми фибрами души. Этого я даже боялся… К тому же Северус так тепло встретил, так заботится… Он точно не равнодушен ко мне, а остальное преодолеем. На душе снова стало спокойно.   
        
      А ещё вдруг стало интересно, куда это так стремительно ушёл профессор. Правда, не успел я задуматься, как он сам ответил на невысказанный вопрос, появившись с подносом в руках, на котором сверкал боком чайник и ютились рядышком две кружки, среди которых я узнал мою любимую… Надо же, и это помнит…  
        
      Заметив, что его разглядывают, Снейп насмешливо приподнял бровь и, не говоря ни слова, прошествовал к журнальному столику, разлил горячий свежезаваренный чай по кружкам, одну протянул мне, вторую, усевшись в кресло, взял сам и только после этого предложил, насмешливо смотря на то, что я даже не сделал попытку отпить:  
        
      — Ты пей давай, не отравлено, — я, скрывая смущение, поспешно сделал глоток, едва не обжёгшись, и тут профессор добавил: — если только чуть-чуть… — и, помолчав ещё, продолжил: — Я добавил в чай немного коньяка, чтоб скорей согрелся…  
      — Северус, — возмущённо воскликнул я, — а если б я подавился?  
        
      На что Снейп только улыбнулся — так знакомо, уголками губ, ничего не говоря, и я вдруг почувствовал, насколько соскучился. Вдруг до боли захотелось прикоснуться, обнять, поцеловать. Желание оказалось настолько острым, что в голове растаяли все мысли, кроме одной: «Умру, если сейчас же, сию секунду не прикоснусь».  
        
      — Северус, — вдруг охрипшим голосом позвал я, и, кажется, по изменившемуся лицу, по интонациям, по моему виду тот всё понял, потому что отставил свою кружку, потом взял мою и тоже осторожно опустил на журнальный столик. Так осторожно, словно боялся, что если перестанет контролировать движения, может не справиться с такой простой, по сути, задачей. После чего сел рядом, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица, всё так же аккуратно развернул к себе за плечи и медленно, словно давая возможность остановить, приблизился к губам, и… поцеловал меня. Слишком осторожно, слишком бережно и нереально нежно…  
        
      В душе поднялся ураган эмоций. Судя по тому, как подрагивали руки профессора на моих плечах, по его взгляду, Снейп еле сдерживался, чтоб не наброситься на меня, и я отлично его понимал. Мне самому до дрожи хотелось сминать столь желанные губы, исследовать так любимое тело, срывать редкие чуть слышные стоны, когда Северус уже не мог себя полностью контролировать… но… что же мешало профессору именно так сейчас и поступить? Он что, боялся, что я… да нет, быть этого не может!  
        
      С трудом оторвавшись от таких необходимых сейчас губ, я тревожно посмотрел на Снейпа. Да, так и есть. В глубине его глаз я увидел тихо тлеющую тревогу, тоску, неуверенность и ещё что-то такое, что заставило сердце сжаться от боли… Не понимая, что творю, я тут же бросился целовать любимое лицо — глаза, брови, нос, губы, скулы, постоянно шепча между прикосновениями и время от времени заглядывая в глаза: «Люблю… скучал… жить без тебя не могу… мой… не отпущу… не уйду… всегда буду рядом… люблю… всегда…» И почувствовал, как Северус расслабляется под градом поцелуев, как сам начинает отвечать на мои ласки, сдаваясь моему напору, как осторожность и неуверенность заменяет страсть…  
        
      А дальше я уже не мог думать, растворившись в блаженстве, что мы дарили друг другу.  
        
      Когда я смог наконец-то соображать, первой мыслью почему-то было: «Сегодня мы так и не добрались до кровати». Это рассмешило, и я тихо фыркнул, отчего Северус приподнялся на локте и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
        
      — Вот и согрелись, — улыбнулся я, ещё больше развеселившись.  
      — Хороший способ, — удовлетворённо заметил Снейп, потягиваясь, словно сытый кот.   
        
      Вот теперь я уже не смог удержаться и рассмеялся. Громко, счастливо, от всей души, правда, может, и немного истерично. Смех оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался.  
      — Уф… — выдохнул я, вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы. — Давно так не смеялся.  
      — И что не давало? — буркнул профессор, явно не понимая моего веселья…  
      — Тебя рядом не было, — ответил я тихо и понял, что сказал чистую правду. Без Северуса я не был так по-настоящему, искренне счастлив.  
      — Что, я так смешон? — самокритично фыркнул профессор…  
      — Так необходим, — убеждённо произнёс я и, кажется, смог его смутить, потому что Снейп тут же встал, стараясь не смотреть на меня, нашёл свою одежду и, буркнув: «Я в душ», поспешно вышел из комнаты, чем вызвал улыбку. Всегда он так, если не может скрыть свои чувства.  
        
      После профессора и я побывал в душе, после чего мы поужинали и завалились спать. День выдался тяжёлый и богатый событиями, поэтому стоило моей голове коснуться подушки, как я тут же отрубился. Но и во сне продолжал чувствовать присутствие Северуса, его нежные объятия, которые тот не размыкал всю ночь…  
        
        
      Следующий день был хлопотным — надо было ехать устраиваться на работу в гостиницу «Хогвартс», где уже ждала должность помощника кондитера. Осталось только принести документы и узнать время, когда можно приступать.   
        
      Только по пути в гостиницу я понял, что мы с Северусом вчера так ни о чём и не поговорили… но, как ни странно, и без этого выяснили самое главное — мы до сих пор вместе, до сих пор хотим быть рядом, наши отношения не исчерпали себя. И это, в общем-то, было самым значимым из всего, о чём мы могли бы рассказать друг другу.  
        
      Гостиница мне понравилась. Красивые места, приветливый персонал, спокойная обстановка, современная кухня, обустроенная с учётом последних достижений. Чисто и уютно. Я даже сам себе начал завидовать. Одно было плохо — далековато от дома, но это с лихвой перекрывалось остальными преимуществами. Отнеся документы, я остался всем доволен. Работать должен был начать через неделю, пока по сменному графику: два через два, а дальше как пойдёт, кондитер — улыбчивая женщина со странного цвета волосами и короткой стрижкой — оказалась доброй, но ясно дала понять, что спуску, если что, не даст. И меня это устраивало. Зарплата тоже оказалась приятной… в общем, домой я отправился довольным и полным надежд.  
        
      Из дома позвонил друзьям. Рассказал новости, договорился о встрече дня этак через три, пока не начал работать. Было приятно слышать, что все обрадовались возвращению и с удовольствием повидаются со мной. Я решил в этот раз собрать всех друзей в один день и перезнакомить их. Особенно это касалось Рона и Невилла, которые присоединились позже всех. Они с энтузиазмом восприняли мою идею и даже решили, что каждый испечёт что-нибудь к этому событию…   
         
      Встреча прошла гладко, а судя по взглядам, которые Рон бросал на мою подругу из колледжа, Гермиону, отличницу, удачно устроившуюся архивариусом в одну престижную фирму, ещё и обещала интересное продолжение, если судить по тому, что и сама девушка время от времени с интересом косилась в сторону этого рыжего балагура-весельчака.  
        
      Жизнь била ключом, и я не думал, что могу стать ещё счастливей, но разве ж можно такое знать наверняка?..  
      


	31. Дом

      Ну вот и настал тот день, когда я начал работать по желанной профессии, что приносила радость и когда-то была только мечтой, о которой я даже и не думал, что может сбыться. Это было волнительно, невероятно, захватывающе… Теперь я понимал Северуса, у которого загорались глаза каждый раз, когда он рассказывал о своих изысканиях, экспериментах, теориях и даже просто мимолётно упоминал свою работу в разговоре. Я и сам теперь мог часами рассказывать о сладостях, секретах и нюансах кондитерского дела, пытался придумывать новые рецепты и пробовал их воплощать в жизнь. Пока, конечно, только дома — не дорос ещё до того, чтоб рекомендовать свои наработки кому-либо…   
         
      Правда, в первое время я довольно сильно уставал: график два через два был непривычен и пока выматывал, но я знал, что так будет не всегда и скоро это уже перестанет быть проблемой. Я довольно быстро перестраивался, чем втайне даже немного гордился, хоть и понимал, что это просто физиология и гордиться тут нечем.  
         
      У нас с Северусом тоже всё шло гладко. Встречались в свободное время, правда, пока только дома — у меня создалось впечатление, что Снейп никак не может поверить, что я рядом, что его тянет ко мне со страшной силой. Впрочем, возможно, я ошибался, и это были только мои чувства, но тот факт, что пока Северус меня не приглашал ни в рестораны, ни на выставки или в какие другие общественные места, говорил о многом. Правда, немного настораживало то, что наше с ним сближение прекратилось, словно Снейпа всё стало устраивать в отношениях, и он не стремился дальше их развивать, но я не отчаивался. И в общении нужна бывает стабильность, особенно после долгого перерыва.  
         
      Друзья не давали забыть о себе. Звонили, предлагали встретиться или просто рассказывали последние новости. Общаться мы стали чаще и, кажется, даже веселее… или это я стал более открытым? Мы то сидели в барах, то играли в боулинг или же просто собирались погонять мяч в каком-нибудь дворе, при этом подруги с удовольствием болели за всех вместе и за каждого по отдельности. А иногда вместо всего этого устраивали уютные домашние посиделки.   
      Особенно при организации встреч старался Рон, и я его отлично понимал. Пока они с Гермионой не сильно продвинулись, так что виделись в основном на таких вот мероприятиях, где друг изо всех сил старался привлечь внимание нашей «мисс всезнайки», как её по-доброму дразнили друзья.  
         
         
      Так прошла ещё пара месяцев, а потом Северус вдруг в один из выходных увёз меня непонятно куда, так и не объяснив, зачем это надо, только пробормотав перед отправлением что-то невнятно о каком-то сюрпризе, что ждёт в конце пути…  
         
      Конечно же, я поехал с ним, тем более что Снейп где-то раздобыл машину (взял напрокат?) и сам сел за руль. До этого я и знать-то не знал, что он умеет водить… Странно всё это было, но я решил довериться человеку, которого люблю, и… не прогадал. Даже, можно сказать, выиграл главный приз в лотерею. Но всё по порядку…  
        
      Ехали мы долго. В основном из-за пробок, что никак не хотели дать шанс водителям прокатиться радостно, с ветерком, по душным городским дорогам, спеша поскорей оказаться у цели. Я весь извёлся, пока прибыли на место. В голове роился тысяча и один вопрос, но смотря на сосредоточенное и немного взволнованное лицо профессора, я не отважился заговорить с ним. К тому же был уверен, что он не ответит на самые волнующие меня сейчас вопросы: куда мы едем, зачем, что за сюрприз меня ожидает…  
         
      Что мы почти у цели, я понял по тому, как резко стало меньше машин на дороге, как ещё больше напрягся Северус за рулём, хотя для этого не было никаких предпосылок, как машина сначала ускорила, а потом и замедлила свой бег…  
         
      Остановившись на небольшой улочке среди разнообразнейших частных домиков, Снейп вдруг резко выключил мотор и вышел на улицу, так ничего мне и не объяснив. Пожав плечами, я последовал за ним. Пока во мне боролось две догадки: профессор хотел меня с кем-то познакомить (о нет, только бы не этот белобрысый, с которым они осматривали квартиру родителей Северуса!) или же снял на выходные дом, чтоб мы смогли отдохнуть от привычной обстановки. Но, как показали будущие события, я ошибся в обоих предположениях.  
         
      Выйдя из авто, я огляделся по сторонам перед тем, как встать рядом с профессором и недоумённо заглянуть тому в лицо. Небольшая улочка, на которой спокойно могут разминуться машины, дома по обе стороны, не супершикарные, а скорее какие-то уютные, словно каждый строил под себя, причём было заметно, что при этом ориентировались и на стиль соседских построек, много зелени вокруг, птицы поют… умиротворяющее, настраивающее на положительные эмоции место. Я невольно улыбнулся — хотелось бы и мне жить вот так…  
         
      Северус, когда я вопросительно посмотрел на него, кивком головы, словно голос ему не повиновался, обратил моё внимание на дом, который был прямо перед ним. Я заинтересованно посмотрел вперёд, присмотрелся пристальней и.. задержал дыхание.  
         
      Передо мной был небольшой двухэтажный домик с большими окнами на втором этаже и двухскатной крышей. Её конструкция подразумевала, что там есть чердак… небольшой, но я как будто увидел его вживую. Перед мысленным взором предстала маленькая комнатка с неровным потолком, небольшое круглое окошко, обязательно открывающееся наружу, и особый запах старого, немного пыльного помещения. Запах прошлого и воспоминаний.   
      Труба на крыше давала понять, что в доме есть печка или камин. Скорее, второе… И калитка, и дверь деревянная. Такая, как я мечтал, с молоточком вместо звонка. Белая, на светло-жёлтом фоне стен дома с крышей из коричневой черепицы…   
      Я бы не удивился, если бы в садике за домом обнаружил дуб с самодельной качелью и балкончик открытый, что выходит в этот сад…  
         
      — Северус, что это? — я был потрясён. Показалось, что мечта ожила и вдруг предстала передо мной во всей красе.  
      — А ты не видишь? — насмешливо произнёс Снейп. — Калитка, забор, дорожка, дверь… мне продолжать?  
      — Нет, — поспешил я остановить профессора, который явно за маской язвительности и насмешек сейчас скрывал нервозность, — но почему мы здесь, как такое возможно, что…  
      — Это наш дом, если ты захочешь… — вдруг тихо и немного смущённо ответил Северус, перебив меня.  
        
      Я замер. Наш дом… Дом, который словно из мечты перенёсся в реальность? Это же невероятно!.. Наш? Северус просит жить с ним? Вместе? Здесь? Это сон?   
        
      — Ущипни меня, — жалобно попросил я Снейпа, с интересом наблюдающего за мной. Или ждавшего моего ответа с замиранием сердца, ведь было заметно, что он почти не дышал… Теперь понятно, почему Северус так нервничал. — Нет, конечно, если это не сон, то я согласен. Я давно уже чувствую себя как дома, когда прихожу к тебе, — затараторил я, поняв вдруг состояние любимого и спеша поскорей разогнать все его страхи. — Я ещё до того, как уехал в другой город, понял, что зря отказался от предложения жить с тобой, но ты больше не заговаривал, вот и… я и… эмс… тоже больше не затрагивал эту тему…  
        
      — Это не сон, — только и сказал на мою тираду Снейп, странно на меня посмотрев, и уже более язвительно добавил: — А вот щипаться не буду, уж прости. Лучше пройди и осмотрись. Может, что изменить надо или добавить… — Северус явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке…  
         
      — М-м-м… да… хорошо… — до сих пор ощущая себя словно в сказке, я открыл калитку, что чуть слышно скрипнула, заставляя сердце учащённо забиться, и прошёл во двор дома. Почему-то было страшно войти сразу внутрь нашего будущего жилища, хотелось сначала осмотреть его со всех сторон, растянуть удовольствие, проверить, а правда ли… всё.  
        
      Дуб во дворе присутствовал, балкончик тоже, а вот качели не было. Правда, повесить её — пара пустяков, так что я не расстроился. С восхищением впитывая открывшийся вид, я и не заметил, как Северус сзади вплотную подошёл ко мне.  
        
      — Нравится? — тихо спросил он в самое ухо, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
      — Спрашиваешь?! — восторженно откликнулся я, правда, не отводя взгляда от балкончика, на котором сумел разглядеть одиноко стоящий белый пластиковый стул. Видимо, остался от прошлых жильцов. Интересно, а мебель тоже осталась? Или придётся всё обустраивать? Я не знал, чего больше хотелось — всё подогнать под себя или иметь возможность заселиться как можно скорее…  
        
      — Специально старался найти такой, как ты описал… — немного смущённо признался Северус.  
      — Так ты всё запомнил? — я всё-таки развернулся к любимому и увидел едва заметный румянец на его скулах… — И всё время, пока я был в отъезде, искал подходящий? — мне стало стыдно. Я-то чуть не забыл о Снейпе, наслаждаясь непривычной для меня жизнью.  
      — Не всё время, — недовольно поморщился Северус, — только половину…  
        
      От этого признания стало тепло на душе. Я понял, что если сейчас никак не выражу, настолько счастлив, то просто лопну. Выдохнув, я бросился на шею своему персональному исполнителю мечтаний и поцеловал его. В губы. Легко. Почти неуловимо. Но даже от такого поцелуя Северус совершенно смутился.  
      — Пошли скорее внутрь, — буркнул он, резко развернулся и стремительно покинул дворик. Вот ведь… я тут же бросился его догонять.  
         
      Дом мне понравился. На первом этаже была большая светлая кухня, которую надо было совсем немного облагородить, и можно будет печь что душе угодно, уютная гостиная и кабинет, который профессор тут же забрал себе под лабораторию, зато на втором этаже нашлось ещё три комнаты. Одну, с окнами во двор и так понравившимся мне балкончиком, определили под спальню, вторая стала библиотекой, ну а третью я решил сделать своим кабинетом с молчаливого согласия Северуса.   
         
      Мебель, что осталась от прошлых хозяев, вполне нас устроила — надо было сделать совсем незначительные перестановки да прикупить кое-что для библиотеки, которой раньше в доме точно не было.   
         
      Мастера, которых вызвали на следующий день, пообещали всё закончить за неделю, так что скоро мы уже вселились в новый дом, который был обустроен только для нас двоих и обещал много счастливых дней впереди.  
         
      Был и ещё один приятный сюрприз — дом оказался намного ближе к моей работе, чем прежний, да и Северусу тоже до своей было не так далеко добираться. Правда, общественный транспорт проходил далековато, но пройтись рано утром среди такой красоты было и приятно, и полезно, так что я не жаловался. Правда, сделал пометку на будущее: когда накоплю денег, купить машину и сдать на права — жить станет намного удобней.   
         
      Однажды, вернувшись домой, я застал там белобрысого мужчину, которого видел однажды с профессором выходящим из квартиры его родителей. Мужчина протягивал Снейпу какие-то документы жутко официального вида. Оказалось, это агент по недвижимости, нанятый Снейпом, чтоб найти дом моей мечты и продать квартиры, где мы раньше жили. Вот так, случайно, я и узнал тайну того посещения. Хорошо, что не стал спрашивать, показывая своё недоверие, потом было бы жутко неловко.  
         
      Постепенно все хлопоты, связанные с новым домом и работой, улеглись, жизнь потекла неспешно, с каждым новым днём даря нам тепло и радость. Странно, но притираться друг к другу не пришлось, мы с Северусом словно уже давно жили вместе, а теперь просто переехали в более подходящие апартаменты, и всё. Никаких ссор из-за разбросанных носков, незакрытых тюбиков с зубной пастой, съеденных яблок, что оставляли себе на утро… Только вечера у камина, неспешные беседы, совместный завтрак и секс. Разный, от неспешного до страстного, от медлительного, заставляющего умолять, до быстрого, ничего общего не имеющего с романтикой и нежностью.  
         
      И если бы кто попросил описать меня, что такое счастье, сейчас бы я смог ответить на этот вопрос. Правда для полного, всеобъемлющего счастья мне ещё, кажется, чего-то не хватало.


	32. Друзья

      Я не понимал себя. Вроде вот оно — счастье: жить в одном доме с тем, кого любишь, заниматься любимым делом, время от времени видеться с друзьями, чтоб поболтать и весело провести время… Что ещё надо?  
        
      И только на одной из таких вот дружеских посиделок понял — что. Я устал от недомолвок. Друзья могли открыто поделиться своей жизнью, чаяниями и надеждами, открыто рассказывали о похождениях, о успехах в любви, а я… я всё время отмалчивался. Нет, конечно, в общих чертах все знали, что у меня кто-то есть, и даже то, что мы недавно стали жить вместе, но… Это «но» меня и смущало.   
        
      Я не говорил с ними о профессоре. Никогда.   
        
      Нет, я не стыдился его, просто… было как-то неудобно. Хоть Снейпу я и сказал, что мне всё равно, что подумают приятели, как отнесутся к моим предпочтениям, что настоящие друзья поймут и поддержат, а остальные и не друзья вовсе, было как-то страшно потерять хоть кого-нибудь. И так у меня было мало близких людей, а кто останется со мной после признания… Я не знал, потому и оттягивал разговор. Но теперь, когда мы жили с Северусом в одном доме, когда наши отношения определились, скрывать дальше уже было бы некрасиво да и не имело смысла. Потому я решил признаться, и будь что будет. Рассказать правду только самым близким друзьям, которых меньше десятка. А приятелям… приятелям, думаю, знать не обязательно. Может, позже и им расскажу, но пока у меня сил на это явно недостаточно.   
         
      Решив наконец-то выйти из тени, я испытал облегчение. Всё-таки скрытность не по мне. Хочу, чтоб друзья могли прийти в гости, чтоб спокойно можно было делиться радостью и тревогами, а не отделываться общими фразами, чтоб меня понимали. Чтоб видели реального Гарри, такого, какой я есть, и принимали меня таким.  
         
      Потому, не откладывая в долгий ящик, я собрал свою дружную братию в эти же выходные. Благо, прийти получилось у всех: Дина, с которым в общаге жил в одной комнате, Колина, что проучился с нами первый курс, а затем ушёл в высокий мир искусства, открыв в себе дар фотографа, Седрика, что вместе с Чжоу перевелись к нам на втором курсе из другого города, Полумны, которая всегда была немного странная, но отзывчивая, потому, наверно и прибилась к нашей компании, Гермионы, которую непонятно каким ветром занесло учиться в наш колледж при её-то любви к знаниям,Рона и Невилла, присоединившихся к нам позже всех.  
        
        
      В этот раз нас приютила Полумна. Отец, с которым та проживала в небольшом доме, уехал по делам редакции в другой город и обещал вернуться только завтра. Такие командировки были обычным делом и не раз спасали нас от мозгового штурма на тему, где бы встретиться, потому мы с удовольствием воспользовались её гостеприимством.  
        
      — Сегодня одиннадцатый лунный день, день энергии Кундалини, потому библиотека для посиделок подходит больше… — открыв дверь, вместо приветствия задумчиво произнесла хозяйка дома. — Так что прошу на второй этаж.  
        
      Растерянно переглянувшись, мы пожали плечами и прошли внутрь.  
        
      — Привет, Луна, — поздоровался Колин, а следом за ним и мы нестройным хором. Девушка не очень любила своё имя, потому всех просила называть её сокращённо. Впрочем, имя Луна действительно подходило ей больше: хрупкая сероглазая блондинка, вечно витающая в облаках, вполне оправдывала такое сокращение.  
         
      Девушка на приветствие кивнула, ещё раз попросила подниматься наверх и скрылась на кухне, видимо, отправилась заваривать чай.   
        
      В коридоре, когда все вошли, стало тесно, так что мы постарались скорее раздеться и подняться туда, куда указала гостеприимная хозяйка.  
         
      Библиотека в доме Луны была большая, с удобными диванчиками, креслами, журнальными столиками и парочкой письменных столов. Ну, это не считая стеллажей с книгами, что занимали все стены и даже половину комнаты…  
      Седрик уселся рядом с Чжоу. Когда они приехали в наш город, то уже встречались, и совсем недавно узаконили свои отношения, чему я был искренне рад. Рон аккуратно присел рядом с Гермионой, утащив на диванчик ещё и Невилла. Видимо, для поддержки.   
      Остальным остались только кресла.  
      Рассевшись, мы не успели даже слова сказать, как в комнату вплыла Луна и, поставив поднос с чаем на столик, опустилась прямо на ковёр, поджав под себя ноги. Поколебавшись, Невилл решил сесть рядом. Интересно, почему? Полумна же на это, кажется, совсем не обратила внимания.  
        
      — Я так понял, что ты хотел нам что-то рассказать? — широко улыбнулся Рон. — Жги давай, — и выжидательно уставился на меня. Остальные последовали его примеру.  
      — Ну… я это… — от такого пристального внимания я даже растерялся. — Я хотел рассказать, что недавно переехал жить к тому, кого люблю. Профессор…  
      — О, так она старше тебя? — перебил меня всё тот же Рон, — уважаю…  
      — Не она — он, — решил я не тянуть, а сразу же сказать правду. В комнате повисла тишина. — Да, я люблю мужчину, профессора Северуса Снейпа. Мы познакомились на почте. Так вышло, что…  
       И запнулся, встретив полный ненависти и брезгливости взгляд Дина. Нет, я, конечно же, не ожидал от всех одобрения, но и о такой яркой реакции на мои слова как-то не думал. Нахмурившись, я вопросительно наклонил голову. Все слова, которые хотел сказать, сразу вылетели из головы. А Томасу, казалось, только это и надо было.  
        
      — Пи… Псих, — выплюнул Дин, сощурившись. — Ненормальный. Больной на всю голову, — кажется, он хотел высказаться более цветасто, но сдержался перед дамами. — И как я жил с тобой в одной комнате.  
      — Как будто я к тебе приставал! — покраснел я от злости и волнения. Ладони вспотели, сердце застучало как бешенное. Обвинять меня непонятно в чём… да я же тогда ещё…   
      Томас на это как-то слишком уж показательно хмыкнул, очень уж неспешно встал и пошёл к выходу, выражая презрение всем своим видом, уже только от дверей равнодушно добавив:  
      — Дружбе — конец.  
      И покинул помещение. Только что дверью не хлопнул для пущего эффекта. Интересно, с чего это его так пробрало-то? Неужели, действительно, настолько ненавидит не таких, как все? Хотя с такой слишком правильной семьёй, как его… всё могло быть.   
        
      Следующим, видимо поддавшись только что бушевавшим в комнате эмоциям, вскочил Рон. Он всегда был слишком восприимчив к чувствам других, потому не раз попадал в неприятные, но чаще всё-таки смешные ситуации.  
      — Так ты из этих… из этих… — возмущённо выкрикнул он, сжимая кулаки, и кинулся вслед за Дином. Гермиона проводила Рона задумчивым взглядом.   
        
      В комнате воцарилась неловкая тишина, которую, как ни странно, разрушила та же Гермиона.  
      — Я думаю, Рон вернётся, — тихо заметила она. — Он слишком импульсивный.  
      — Спасибо, — так же тихо отозвался я, слегка оглушённый реакцией на свои слова. Было больно.  
      — Я тоже думаю, что он образумится, — заметил Невилл, — Рон вспыльчив, но отходчив.  
      — Если не гомофоб, — попытался я скептически фыркнуть, стараясь не показывать, настолько сильно меня задело произошедшее. Вышло не очень.  
      — Не думаю, — решительно ответила девушка, — пойду, догоню его, — Гермиона решительно поднялась с дивана но, перед тем как уйти, твёрдо добавила: — Мне всё равно, с кем ты встречаешься или живёшь, от этого ты не стал хуже или лучше, и я по-прежнему твоя подруга, Гарри, — и вышла.  
        
      — В шоу-бизнесе всякое встречается, — вдруг тихо произнёс Колин, проводив Грейнджер задумчивым взглядом. — Я считаю, человек должен быть хорошим, а остальное — неважно.  
      Я благодарно склонил голову, заметив перед этим, что Седрик с Чжоу переглянулись и согласно кивнули на слова Колина, и посмотрел на единственного человека, который ещё не высказал своё мнение:  
         
      — Луна, а ты что скажешь? — с дрожью в голосе обратился я к подруге. Было страшно потерять ещё кого-либо.  
      — Чай остыл… — задумчиво произнесла Полумна. — Надо было позже подать.  
      — Я не об этом… — я не знал, как спросить то, что вертелось на языке, и, кажется, от волнения даже снова покраснел.  
      — Любовь правит миром, — пожала та плечами, легко улыбнувшись каким-то своим мыслям. — И с кем её разделить — выбор каждого. Пойду заварю ещё чая.   
        
      Она, как ни в чём не бывало, поднялась с ковра и удалилась, оставив между тем остывший чай так и стоять на столике.  
        
      — Эмс… — кто-нибудь понял, что Луна имела в виду? — растерянно я обратился к присутствующим. Нервы не давали рассуждать здраво, потому и решился попросить помощи…  
      — Кажется, она одобрила ваши отношения, — заметила Чжоу. — Гарри, это было неожиданно, но в чём-то я могу тебя понять. Мы уехали в другой город, потому что родители Седрика не одобряли наши отношения… — после этих слов муж сжал руку Чжоу, и та благодарно улыбнулась ему.  
        
      — Спасибо, что рассказала, — хрипловато ответил я. Кажется, всё закончилось не так страшно, как можно было предположить, хоть и не по самому оптимистичному моему сценарию.  
        
      Вернулась Луна. В этот раз она не стала оставлять чай на столе, а раздала чашки прямо в руки. Видимо, чтоб снова не остыл. В комнате поплыл обычный разговор. Друзья старались, как могли, отвлечь от горьких мыслей, и я был за это признателен. Правда, расслабиться всё равно удалось не сразу…  
        
        
      По домам разошлись поздней ночью. Я до сих пор был немного оглушён и слишком задумчив, когда вернулся домой, так что Снейп, увидев моё состояние, не стал приставать с расспросами, просто внимательно оглядел с ног до головы, вздохнул и уложил спать. И даже на следующий день не стал ничего выведывать. Наверно, решил, что сам расскажу, когда буду готов.  
        
      А через неделю позвонил Рон и извинился. Мол, признание выбило из колеи, но теперь он пришёл в себя и раскаивается. И я почему-то не смог его винить за несдержанность. Закончили разговор уже снова друзьями. Правда, я решил дождаться встречи, чтоб окончательно с ним помириться — на расстоянии ведь не поймёшь, правда ли принял мои предпочтения или нет.  
        
      Дин Томас полностью исчез с горизонта. Удивительно, как он отбросил многолетнюю дружбу не только со мной, но и всей нашей компанией только из-за моих предпочтений. Или сказалось то, что остальные не отвернулись от меня?  
        
      В остальном же ничего не изменилось. После признания стало легче. Действительно, теперь я мог сказать, что счастлив, потому что ничего не тяготило, ничего не мешало больше жить и наслаждаться каждым прожитым часом, каждым днём и месяцем жизни.  
        
      Осталось только как-то познакомить профессора с друзьями, и тогда всё будет отлично…  
      


	33. День рождения

      Долго ломать голову, отыскивая причину, по которой могли бы встретиться Северус и мои друзья, не пришлось. Было лето, июль месяц, а следовательно, не за горами и мой день рождения. Как бы я ни не любил его праздновать, в этот раз решил, что надо. Другого такого случая ненавязчиво познакомить их может долго не представиться.  
        
      Северус, услышав, что я хочу пригласить друзей на праздник, одновременно отметив и новоселье, сразу же нашёл тысячу и одну отговорку, чтоб в этот день не присутствовать, но я уговорил его остаться. Правда, никому не признаюсь, чего это мне стоило…  
        
      Хотелось показать Снейпу, что мои намерения серьёзны, что я действительно хочу провести с ним всю жизнь, что не стесняюсь нашей связи, что она не мешает мне общаться с другими людьми и друзья совершенно не против наших отношений.  
        
      Правда, с каждым днём, что приближал праздник, Северус становился всё мрачнее и немногословнее. Кажется, он чего-то всерьёз опасался, только вот чего, я так за оставшееся время и не смог понять.  
         
      Друзья были рады приглашению и ещё тому, что воочию смогут увидеть человека, который «смог настолько заинтересовать, что ты поступился своими принципами». Ну да, я всегда от вопросов друзей об отсутствии подружки отговаривался тем, что сначала надо на ноги встать, а потом уж и амурные дела заводить. Нет, конечно, была у меня до Снейпа парочка романов, но несерьёзных, да и девушки как-то после первых же свиданий быстро охладевали…  
        
         
      Тридцать первого июля нас встретило сильным туманом. Настолько густым, что трудно было разглядеть что-нибудь дальше своего носа, и я порадовался, что не спланировал на сегодня никаких мероприятий на свежем воздухе. Было бы, конечно, забавно прогуляться в такую погоду, но совсем не информативно. Хорошо хоть, все добрались благополучно, не заблудились среди этого марева…  
        
      — Привет, Гарри. Отличная погода, давно хотела понять, как чувствуют себя птицы, летая в облаках…  
      — Э-э-э-э… привет, Луна, — я не нашёлся с ответом, потому просто поздоровался. — Проходи. Скоро подтянутся остальные, я надеюсь…   
      — Обязательно, — лёгкая мечтательная улыбка коснулась губ подруги. — Твой дом легко найти, если знать, как.  
      — Да? — растерялся я, но Полумна уже разулась и прошла в гостиную. Она часто вела себя странно, но в этом было и какое-то своё очарование.  
         
      За ней почти одновременно появились Невилл и Седрик с Чжоу. Поздоровавшись, они присоединились к Луне, которая с интересом рассматривала коллекцию минералов, что осталась нам от прошлых хозяев. Камни были красивые, потому мы и решили от них не избавляться.   
        
      Рон появился на пороге минут через десять, краснея и заикаясь и, что меня приятно удивило, вместе с Гермионой. Девушка первая прошла в гостиную, и, пока Рон воевал с кроссовками, у которых по какой-то неведомой причине вдруг запутались шнурки, я успел невинно поинтересоваться:   
      — Вас можно поздравить?  
      Рон тут же вспыхнул и так рванул шнурок, что тот аж затрещал.   
      — Между прочим, именно Гермиона вправила мне мозги, — буркнул он, наконец-то справившись с такой трудной задачей, как избавление от обуви, — но да, наши дела сдвинулись с мёртвой точки… — после чего открыто посмотрел на меня и широко улыбнулся. — Друзья?  
      — Друзья, — с такой же радостной улыбкой подтвердил я. С души словно камень свалился.  
        
      Колин немного опоздал, но его задержала работа, так что мы прекрасно всё поняли.  
         
      Снейп, как только появился первый гость, ушёл наверх — в библиотеку — и скрывался там, пока я не стал волноваться и не поднялся за ним, да и тогда с неохотой покинул своё убежище.  
      — Что мне там делать? — шипел он, спускаясь за мной по лестнице. — Зачем я вообще понадобился? Мог бы сейчас…  
      — Просто посиди с нами, — тихо попросил я, остановившись и развернувшись к Северусу так неожиданно, что он чуть не врезался в меня. — Хочу отметить день рождения в кругу самых близких мне людей. Впервые за многие годы.  
      И профессор, тяжело вздохнув, всё-таки спустился вместе со мной…  
         
      Не скажу, чтоб наше появление осталось незамеченным. Скорее, наоборот, привлекло слишком много внимания: все разговоры сразу стихли и семь пар глаз с любопытством посмотрели в нашу сторону. Я тут же покраснел, а вот Северус, напротив, невозмутимо подошёл к свободному креслу возле камина, который я разжёг в ожидании гостей, сел в него, положив ногу на ногу и сцепив руки в замок, выжидательно посмотрел на меня: мол, твоя идея, ты и действуй.  
        
      — Э-э-э… позвольте представить, профессор Северус Снейп, мой партнёр, — пробормотал я, как только справился со смущением. — Именно о нём я вам и рассказывал, — продолжил я, старательно игнорируя насмешливо приподнятую моим партнёром бровь.  
        
      — Приятно познакомиться, — первой опомнилась Гермиона и тут же представилась: — Гермиона Грейнджер.   
      — Невилл Лонгботтом…  
      — Колин Криви…  
      — Седрик Диггори…  
      — Чжоу Чанг…  
      — Рон Уизли… —  
      нестройно произнесли остальные, и только когда все замолчали, раздался совершенно спокойный голос Луны:  
      — Полумна Лавгуд, но все называют просто Луной, — и она по своему обыкновению улыбнулась.  
         
      — Взаимно, — ровно произнёс Северус, слегка наклонив в знак приветствия голову, отчего прядь свободно висящих волос упала на лоб, и он отвёл её привычным жестом, который всегда на меня действовал завораживающе.  
         
      Последующая за этим неловкая пауза как-то незаметно перешла в спокойную беседу с нередкими взрывами смеха над особо удачными шутками. Я боялся, что друзья забросают Северуса вопросами, но они вели себя на удивление корректно, так что я даже расслабился. Снейп тоже не спешил язвить, хоть при разговоре и не старался быть особо вежливым. Время за общением пролетело незаметно, а там уже и за стол пора было садиться.  
        
      Еда была стандартной: пара салатов, на горячее ромштекс из свинины, нарезка разнообразная… ну и, конечно, вино, куда ж без него в день рождения-то. Правда, Снейп ещё достал из запасов коньяка. К нему присоединился Седрик, который не жаловал красное сухое, о чём я почему-то успел забыть. Когда же дело дошло до сладкого… О-о-о-о-о… вот тут-то я расстарался!   
        
      — Ты хочешь раскормить нас до состояния колобков, чтоб не смогли уйти сегодня? — смотря на стол, рассмеялась Гермиона. — Столько всего приготовил…  
      — Всё для дорогих гостей… — расплылся я в довольной улыбке.  
      — Предупреждаю, — вдруг вклинился в разговор профессор с абсолютно серьёзным видом, — мистер Поттер… Гарри, — поправился он под моим недовольным взглядом, — любит экспериментировать, потому часть представленного здесь ассортимента разработана им самим. Вас не просто угощают, вы имеете сомнительную честь быть его подопытными свинками…  
      — Северус, — только и успел возмутиться я….  
      — Ух ты, круто! — одновременно со мной восхитился Невилл. — А что из всего этого именно ты придумал? — живо заинтересовался он.  
      — Да, приятель, колись давай! — поддержал другаРон. — Хоть знать буду, что не стоит есть, пока не запасусь энтеросгелем…  
        
      Столовая тут же потонула в хохоте…  
        
      — Да ну вас… — махнул я рукой.  
      Когда все отсмеялись, я в двух словах рассказал о выпечке, что была подана, и все тут же начали её пробовать. Особенно Рон, так любивший сладкое…  
        
      После снова перебрались в гостиную.  
        
      Под вино и коньяк с закусками беседа пошла веселее. Если сначала друзья всё-таки немного стеснялись, то сейчас стали сами собой, что, конечно же, сказалось на темах разговора. Вдруг выяснилось, что Невилл неровно дышит к Луне, и это стало для меня полным сюрпризом. Рон вдруг после признания друга тоже поделился радостью. Гермиона была смущена, но, кажется, довольна таким поворотом событий. Да и у Колина, кажется, кто-то был…   
         
      Так, за лёгким разговором, мы и провели оставшееся время. Даже Северус расслабился, наблюдая за нами из полюбившегося кресла, неторопливо потягивая коньяк и иногда вставляя точные, емкие замечания, от которых друзья то прыскали от смеха, то краснели…  
         
      В целом, праздник прошёл удачно. Кажется, даже по меркам Северуса. Его «День оказался не таким скучным, как я предполагал» было особенно приятно слышать. И понимать при этом, что он говорит так не для того, чтоб порадовать меня (Снейп вообще не имел привычки приукрашивать, скорее, наоборот, преуменьшал значимость всего, чего мог).  
        
      Мнения друзей о Северусе, высказанные при следующей встрече, разделились, но все сошлись в одном: если он делает меня счастливым, значит, я сделал правильный выбор, а остальное их не касается. Так что я получил шуточное благословение и возможность наконец-то ничего не скрывать от самых близких мне людей, и это значило для меня очень много.  
        
      Я надеялся, что будущее станет таким, как мне хочется, а пока в моей жизни всё складывалось очень даже неплохо. 


	34. Эпилог. 10 лет спустя

      — Ну как? — только и спросил Снейп, стоило мне перешагнуть порог родного дома и появиться в гостиной.  
      — Отлично, — широко улыбнулся я. — Теперь я при колёсах.  
      — Поздравляю, — и профессор вернулся к книге, что читал до моего появления.  
        
      — И это всё? — наигранно возмутился я. — Надо же отметить столь радостное событие.  
      — Что отмечать? — приподнял брови Северус в лёгком удивлении. — Ничего особенного не произошло. Я и так знал, что сдашь.   
      — Угу, и потому сидел в гостиной и ждал меня, — подходя ближе, хмыкнул я. — И читал… — я посмотрел на обложку книги в руках Снейпа, — оу, ты ж её не любишь.  
        
      Профессор тут же захлопнул книгу и раздражённо положил её на столик.  
      — Ладно, — неохотно произнёс он, поморщившись, — как ты хочешь отметить…  
      — А ты не знаешь? —и я легко поцеловал своего мужчину в губы.  
      — А ты умеешь уговаривать, — усмехнулся тот и, поднявшись, направился наверх.  
      — Будто я не знаю… — буркнул я как можно тише и пошёл следом за Северусом, предвкушая прекрасный вечер и ещё более восхитительную ночь…  
         
      Наконец-то я смог отдать долг (Снейп долго и умело сопротивлялся, но я таки смог его уговорить принять деньги за обучение) и накопить на покупку пусть не нового, но вполне резвого авто, сдать на права, как мечтал когда-то, и больше не зависеть от общественного транспорта. Северус уже через год после того, как переехали, купил себе машину — всё-таки жизнь в городе и на окраине ощутимо различается… Снейп и мне хотел подарить автомобиль, но я не согласился. Сам. Хотелось самому достичь поставленной перед собой цели. И теперь, когда добился результата, был удовлетворён, горд собой и даже немного счастлив.  
        
        
      Десять лет прошло, как мы с Северусом живём вместе. Постепенно Снейп поверил, что мои чувства к нему — это не прихоть и не временное явление, а самая что ни на есть настоящая любовь, и тоже открыл своё сердце. Нет, он не говорил слов любви, характер остался так же несносен и колюч, но поступки лучше всего доказывали, что это правда. Что я ему нужен. И любим.  
        
      Не скажу, чтоб жизнь наша была безоблачной. Его сложный характер и моя тяга к скоропалительным выводам, которую я до сих пор пытаюсь побороть с переменным успехом, принесли много неприятных моментов, но благодаря совместным усилиям мы всё ещё вместе.   
         
      За это время случилось многое.   
         
      Мы успели побывать на свадьбах друзей: Невилла с Луной, Рона с Гермионой и (надо же!) Люциуса с Нарциссой. Странно, но именно в таком порядке все и поженились.   
      Невилл оказался куда более искусен в ухаживании, потому их отношения с Луной развивались быстрее, чем у Рона с Гермионой, у которых были слишком разные характеры. Всезнайка и лоботряс, серьёзная девушка и весельчак, младший сын в огромной семье и единственная дочь своих родителей… Они часто ссорились и мирились, их отношения нельзя было назвать идеалом, но, как ни странно, они оставались вместе.  
      Люциус очень сильно удивил нас, когда свадьба, задуманная вроде бы как взаимовыгодное соглашение между двумя равными по положению, на самом деле оказалась по любви. Это было заметно по поведению молодожёнов. Правда, для меня осталось загадкой, как такое могло случиться, но Северус посоветовал прекратить забивать себе голову дурацкими вопросами, ответов на которые всё равно не найти, а просто порадоваться за новобрачных.И я был искренне счастлив за них, ведь это означало, ко всему прочему, прекращение попыток заигрывания мистера Малфоя со Снейпом, что меня до сих пор несколько беспокоило...  
         
      Через пять лет работы в «Хогвартсе» я дослужился до кондитера, получил следующий разряд и, чтоб не топтаться на одном месте, перешёл работать в ресторан под начало довольно знаменитого шеф-кондитера. Поначалу было трудно, но я справился и уже через два года снова пошёл на повышение… Теперь вот и сам работаю шеф-кондитером, осталось не так долго ждать, чтоб меня назначили начальником смены, но… всё чаще я стал задумываться над открытием собственного дела. Какого-нибудь небольшого магазинчика сладостей, где я мог бы продавать всё что душа захочет, ведь оказалось, что придумывать что-то новое мне нравится больше, чем готовить по проверенным долгой историей рецептам.  
        
      Но самым главным, пожалуй, в моей жизни всегда оставался Северус. И наши с ним отношения, которые за эти десять лет не только не развалились, но стали даже ещё крепче. Временами я ловил на себе тёплый мягкий взгляд тёмных глаз, от которого становилось тепло на сердце. Кажется, Снейп на самом деле был счастлив, и я был готов на что угодно, чтоб наше с ним счастье длилось всю жизнь. 


End file.
